Os Encantos da Fênix Cap 11
by Remaria
Summary: Um ano de descobertas e decisões na vida de Harry. Ele contara com a ajuda das pessoas que o amam, mas a principal ajuda vira da pessoa que ele sempre tentou poupar. HIATUS
1. Ultimos dias no mundo trouxa

**Os Encantos da Fênix.**

**Capitulo 1 **

**A despedida.**

Eram exatamente 8 horas da manhã do dia 31 de julho, ele acordou decidido a fazer exatamente o que havia planejado durante toda as férias: sair definitivamente da casa de seus "adorados" tios.

Desde o dia de sua chegada na rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4, começou a arrumar suas coisas, que não eram muitas, pois não levaria nada que não fosse seu, nenhum trapo velho de seu primo, o que reduzia muito o volume de sua bagagem.

Seu material estava todo em seu quarto e ele passava o seu tempo revendo algumas matérias e feitiços. Recebia diariamente o Profeta Diário, mas de nada adiantava, parecia que mesmo depois da morte de Dumbledore, o Ministério continuava a querer mostrar que estava tudo sobre controle. E a situação não estava tão calma assim, ocorriam ataques a trouxas e a bruxos. Houveram mortes de bruxos importantes e isso acabava com a "boa imagem" do Ministério.

Combinara com Rony e Mione que iriam continuar a caça aos horcruxes e não voltariam pra Hogwarts para o 7º ano. Não sabia por onde começar, mas sabia que o quanto antes acabasse com esse inferno, poderia de uma vez por todas "viver" e não apenas "sobreviver" como estava fazendo nos últimos anos. Eles se correspondiam freqüentemente e combinavam uma coisa ou outra, mas até Hermione que era a parte pensante do "Trio", estava em dúvidas se eles deveriam ou não pedir ajuda à Ordem em algumas coisas. Ela achava que os membros da Ordem ajudariam sem perguntas o que pra eles era bom, já que Harry respeitaria a decisão de Dumbledore de manter em sigilo esse assunto, pois se Voldemort descobrisse estaria tudo perdido.

O humor de Harry estava pior do que nas férias anteriores, estava deprimido, áspero e amargo, se sentia responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas o que mais estava doendo, era a falta que sentia de "sua" ruiva, ou melhor "ex" ruiva, isso estava acabando com ele. Sonhava com ela quase todas as noites, pensava nela o tempo todo e tentava se convencer de que fizera a coisa certa, mas já não estava tão certo disso.

Na segunda semana de férias Edwiges veio da Toca trazendo duas cartas, uma era a resposta de Rony e a outra era um envelope vermelho. Ficou um bom tempo olhando seu nome escrito com letras bem desenhadas e nem precisou abrir para descobrir de quem era **– Gina –** "sua" Gina. Ficou com medo de ler aquela carta, medo das palavras contidas nela. Estava tão difícil se convencer de que fizera a coisa certa, que tinha medo de ler as palavras doces da _sua ruiva_

Abriu o envelope e foi inundado por um cheiro delicioso de flores, o cheiro dela, seu coração acelerou, sua boca secou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que falta sentia daquele cheiro.

E as coisas só pioraram.

_Querido Harry,_

_Como você está?_

_Espero que bem, apesar de saber que você não gosta nem um pouco de ficar na casa dos seus tios, mas pense pelo lado bom, vai ser a última vez que passará as férias aí, logo fará 17 anos e não precisara mais voltar, e isso é bom, não é?_

_As coisas aqui em casa estão a maior correria, o casamento do Gui esta deixando todo mundo louco e sobra quase tudo pra mim. A Fleur e a mamãe estão histéricas,_ _só brigam e eu fico no meio das duas, um saco, é - Gina faça isso, Gina faça aquilo, estou enlouquecendo. Espero estar viva e sã quando você chegar para o casamento._

_Você virá, não é?_

_A Hermione chega na semana que vem, pedi pra ela vir antes pra me ajudar, e sei que o Rony está morrendo de saudades dela... esses dois._

_Ainda não sabemos se Hogwarts reabrirá, mamãe disse que se não abrir irei pra Beauxbatons, ela não me quer aqui no meio da guerra. Parece que vocês estão empenhados em me manter afastada, parece até que eu sou feita de papel, que não sei lutar e defender a mim a aos que amo, posso ser a mais nova, mas já passei por coisas que quase ninguém passou, e você sabe bem do que eu estou falando._

_A briga vai ser boa – 6 ruivos raivosos, a mamãe, o papai e é claro você, contra Euzinha – quero ver quem leva a melhor e desculpe a modéstia, mas eu sou mais eu._

_Estou com muitas saudades, já chorei muito me perguntando o porque disso tudo acontecer desse jeito. Entendi o que você pensa, mas acho que o que eu penso também deve ser levado em conta, você não acha? _

_Precisamos conversar e dessa vez você vai ter que me ouvir, está bem? E não adianta vir com aquela história de "eu não gosto mais de você, foi um erro, eu estava enganado", comigo não cola Harry, eu sei o que você sente por mim, eu sinto, não sei te explicar como, mas eu sinto, e está cada vez mais forte. E a parte do "eu estou fazendo isso pra te proteger", também não cola. Eu também quero te proteger e vou fazer isso de qualquer maneira, entendeu?_

_Bom, conversaremos melhor quando você chegar, ta._

_Recebi umas fotos do Colin, e estou te mandando essa pra você lembrar de mim, ou melhor, de nós nos seus dias de ócio._

_Até logo,_

_Beijos carinhosos e cheios de saudades da "sua ruiva"._

_**Gina**_

_P.s – Se puder responda, só pra eu saber se você está bem._

Ele estava literalmente perdido, não devia ter lido essa bendita carta. Chorava como uma criança. Nunca se arrependeu tanto de uma coisa na vida. Ele estava fazendo-a sofrer e ela afirmou que ainda gostava dele, - "Mas é lógico, não foi ela que terminou, fui eu. Como sou estúpido".

Olhou a foto, era uma foto dos dois sentados na poltrona preferida de Harry, em frente à lareira na sala comunal, Gina estava aninhada em seu colo como uma criança, ele fazia carinho em seus cabelos e beijava o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto ela fazia carinho em seu pescoço. Ele se lembrou imediatamente desse dia, eles tinham voltado do treino de quadribol e estavam cansados demais pra ficarem andando pelo castelo, resolveram ficar na Torre da Grifinória aproveitando a presença um do outro. Foi tão bom. Eles nem precisavam falar pra entender o que estavam pensando e sentindo.

Lembrar disso não estava ajudando em absolutamente nada, a vontade que tinha era de aparatar na Toca naquele minuto e abraçar e beijar "sua ruiva".

-Vou enlouquecer!-murmurou.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e resolveu responder a carta de Gina.

_Querida Gina,_

_Como pude perceber, suas férias estão bem agitadas. _

_As minhas estão piores do que nunca, não vejo a hora de ir embora dessa casa e nunca mais voltar. Fico trancado no meu quarto o dia todo e estou aproveitando pra rever algumas matérias e feitiços, a Mione ficaria orgulhosa de mim. Ainda não sei quando vou à Toca, mas sei que vou embora daqui, no dia do meu aniversário._

_Gostaria de poder ajudar nos preparativos do casamento, mas tenho que ficar aqui, por enquanto, você sabe, né._

_Sobre a nossa conversa, gostaria de me desculpar por te fazer sofrer, eu sou um completo idiota, mas entenda eu só fiz isso pra te proteger. Se "ele" souber que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, ele vai atrás de você no mesmo minuto._

_Sim, Gina você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e morro se alguma coisa te acontecer. _

_Esses dias estão sendo uma tortura pra mim, sonho com você todas as noites, lembro de nós dois juntos e isso dói, dói muito. Queria tanto ter você só pra mim, te amar sem me preocupar com nada. Mas tenho medo, muito medo de te perder._

_Já não sei mais o que pensar, mas sei que TE AMO, como nunca amei ninguém na_ _minha vida e estou sofrendo também._

_Realmente precisamos conversar._

_Adorei a foto, me lembro perfeitamente bem desse dia._

_Nos vemos em breve._

_Beijos do "seu" Harry._

E os dias se passaram. Não se arrependeu de ter escrito pra Gina e confessado seus sentimentos, no final achou certo eles decidirem juntos o que fariam, eles eram um casal, não era justo ele resolver por ela, uma vez que nem ele sabia mais o que fazer.

Escreveu pra Hermione contando tudo e pedindo conselhos, ela o apoiou e contou que conversou com Gina antes dela lhe escrever. Disse ainda que se Gina quisesse ir com eles, ela tinha perfeita condição de se cuidar, mas o problema eram os Weasley's.

Passou o resto das férias na mesma, seus tios fingiam que ele nem existia e ele agradecia por isso.

* * *

Acordou naquele dia 31 decidido, tomou banho se trocou e desceu pra tomar café e comunicar aos seus tios que estava indo embora.

Chegando na cozinha encontrou todos sentados nos seus respectivos lugares, fingindo não notar sua presença.

Sentou, se serviu e agradeceu aos deuses por estar indo embora daquela casa.

- Tio Walter e Tia Petúnia, gostaria de agradecer a "hospitalidade" de vocês, e dizer que eu estou indo embora. – eles se olharam assustados.

- Mas, você não pode. Ainda não é seguro. – aquilo era estranho, Tio Walter, pra variar, ficou púrpura com a reação de sua mulher, já Harry estava confuso, muito confuso.

- Como vocês sabem eu precisava ficar com vocês até completar maioridade bruxa, como isso acaba de acontecer eu já posso me virar sozinho, muito obrigado por tudo. – e se retirou, deixando uma Tia Petúnia desesperada, um Tio Walter perplexo e seu primo Duda, sem entender nada.

Estava terminando de colocar algumas coisas no seu malão quando sua tia bateu a sua porta.

- Acabou a sua proteção, não é? Dumbledore disse que você precisava ficar aqui até sua maioridade bruxa, mas eu acho que você deveria ficar até terminar os seus estudos.

"Ahhh! Isso estava ficando cada vez melhor".

-Como assim, você me trata como um lixo durante 17 anos e ainda quer que eu continue aqui por mais um ano. Não estou entendendo, o que deu na senhora?

-Harry, ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu sei de toda a sua história e sei que tem um louco tentando te matar desde antes de você nascer. Posso não ter sido a melhor tia do mundo, mas você infelizmente ainda é meu sobrinho e eu me preocupo com você.

-Nessa altura do campeonato, a senhora vem me dizer que se importa comigo? Era só o que me faltava.- disse exasperado, - Mas não tem importância e sim, a proteção de sangue acabou e se eu ficar aqui será pior para todos nós, agora Voldemort pode me achar aqui e eu estarei colocando a vida de vocês em risco também.

-E se Dumbledore colocasse um outro feitiço na casa, você poderia ficar.

Harry respirou fundo, como era difícil escutar o nome de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore está morto. Não sabemos nem se a escola vai reabrir. – a reação da tia foi a pior, ela ficou visivelmente desesperada.

-Como? Quando?

-Um pouco antes do término das aulas. Houve um ataque à escola e o mataram.

-Mas então agora está tudo perdido, quem vai cuidar de você? Eu ficava mais tranqüila, pois sabia que com Dumbledore por perto, você estava seguro.- ficou alguns minutos encarando o sobrinho, e num repente começou a desfazer as malas de Harry. – Não! Pode parar, você não vai a lugar algum. Vai ficar aqui até pegarem esse louco.

Por essa Harry não esperava, ia ter que acalmar sua Tia em plena crise de consciência que estava histérica.

-Ah meu Merlim! Tia Petúnia, Pará! – a tia se assustou com o grito de Harry e ficou olhando assustada para ele, ainda com algumas peças de roupa nas mãos. -Tia, você não entende? Eu tenho que acabar com o "Louco", mais ninguém. – a tia sentou na cama, desolada e Harry continuou com a explicação. -Só eu posso acabar com Voldemort, ele está atrás de mim e não vai descansar até me pegar. Olhe, tem outras pessoas me ajudando e é melhor pra vocês se eu não estiver aqui, entende?

-Pra onde você vai?

-Ainda não sei ao certo, mas quando estiver instalado em algum lugar, prometo que lhe aviso se estou bem. – ele realmente ficou com dó da tia, não esperava uma reação dessas, ela estava se acabando em lágrimas.

-Liliam nunca irá me perdoar se algo te acontecer. – a tia disse num fio de voz pegando na mão do sobrinho e a acariciando – Você cresceu tanto, ficou tão bonito e tão responsável, ela teria orgulho de você. – Harry se segurou pra não chorar, ela nunca tinha falado de sua mãe, ainda mais com um certo carinho, ele sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou sua mão.

-Ela já sabia qual era o meu destino, eles morreram por isso. – se levantou e recolocou as coisas no seu malão. Estava se preparando pra descer com suas coisas quando a campainha tocou. Duda atendeu a campainha e logo estava gritando o seu nome.

-Anormal, é pra você. – quando Harry estava descendo deu um encontrão com seu primo que cochichou em seu ouvido: -Gostosa a ruiva! Quem é?

Harry fechou os punhos e estreitou os olhos pro primo.

-Nem tente chegar perto dela, que eu acabo com você. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de descer disparado escada abaixo. Nem precisou ver de quem se tratava, chegou ao hall de entrada e um cheiro delicioso de flores, lhe invadiu a alma, era Gina, "sua" Gina.

Parou na porta e ela estava lá, linda com uma saia jeans no meio da coxa, uma bata branca com um decote bem generoso, os cabelos soltos e aquele sorriso que o derretia, se segurou pra não agarra-la ali mesmo.

- Oi Harry! Viemos te buscar.- e presenteou-lhe com seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi Gina! – ele disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto, nem acreditava que ela estava ali na sua frente. – Vocês nem me avisaram.

- Era pra ser surpresa Harry.- Hermione disse abraçando-o – Feliz aniversário!

- E aí cara? – disse um Rony bem mais alto que antes, dando um abraço no amigo. – Parabéns!

- Como vamos pra Toca? – Harry perguntou aos outros, sem descolar os olhos da ruiva.

- Com o meu carro Harry. – Herrmione respondeu divertida com a cara de bobo do amigo.

- Mas não pense que viemos sozinhos, tem um verdadeiro exército nos esperando pelo caminho. Todos se ofereceram pra vir quando souberam que você estava decidido em ir embora sozinho. – Rony cochichou em seu ouvido.

Harry não gostava da idéia de ter uma guarda, mas estava pouco se importando com isso no momento. Ele queria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

- Vou subir pra pegar as minhas coisas. Vocês querem entrar?

-Acho melhor não, esperamos você aqui fora. – Hermione respondeu, achando melhor não provocar os tios de Harry, mas teve uma idéia ao ver a cara dos amigo. – Gina porque você não ajuda o Harry com as bagagens?

A ruiva piscou varias vezes pra voltar ao planeta terra, pois estava literalmente viajando naqueles olhos verdes e no corpo do "ex" namorado, "nossa, como ele está lindo", pensou.

- Claro que vou, tudo bem pra você? – perguntou a Harry.

Esse por sua vez, olhou pra Hermione que lhe devolveu uma piscadela e uma risadinha. Ela estava aprontando...adorava sua melhor amiga.

- Vamos. - e fez uma reverência exagerada em direção à porta. Gina riu e o acompanhou.

Quando estavam chegado a porta do quarto de Harry, Duda saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção a eles, mais especificamente na direção de Gina.

-E aí primo, não vai me apresentar essa gracinha? - Harry respirou fundo e entrou na frente do primo, deixando Gina atrás de si.

- Sai fora Duda. Eu já te avisei. – ele segurava Gina as suas costas, longe dos olhos do primo.

- A qual é? Deixa de ser egoísta. Eu sempre tive que dar as minhas coisas pra você, não custa nada você me emprestar essa "delícia" que é a sua amiguinha, pra eu "brincar" um pouco. – ele definitivamente tinha ido longe demais. Harry crispou os lábios e seus olhos escureceram, foi pra cima do primo e com um soco bem dado no rosto, jogou-o no chão arfando de dor.

- Que seja a última vez que eu tenha que encostar as minhas mãos em você entendeu. Não se esqueça que agora eu já posso fazer magia fora da escola e não vai me custar nada te transformar definitivamente em um porco. – conduziu Gina para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta. A garota estava assustada e logo ele se culpou por ter batido em seu primo na frente dela. Puxou-a para seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Gina você está bem? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe, ele é um imbecil. Não fique assustada, por favor. - ela levantou o rosto e olhou em seus olhos.

- Eu estou bem Harry, foi só o susto. – e se aconchegou mais nos braços dele. Era tão bom ficar ali só sentindo o corpo dele no seu, o cheiro, nossa...- Eu estava com tantas saudades de você.

- Eu também estava, ruiva. – ele levantou um pouco mais o rosto dela para poder olhar aquele rosto lindo, a boca rosada, o nariz delicado e os olhos azuis que o encantavam – Eu estava quase enlouquecendo sem você. – inclinou-se e sem dizer nada, capturou os lábios da ruiva em um beijo terno e cheio de saudades.

Ela estava há tanto tempo esperando por isso que quase caiu com o toque de seus lábios, enlaçou os braços envolta do pescoço dele e aproximou mais os corpos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles se separaram e ficaram se olhando sem falar nada por um tempo. Ele acariciando o rosto dela e ela mexendo em seu cabelo.

- Parabéns meu amor. – ela disse ainda enfeitiçada naquele olhar.

- Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar hoje. – e voltou a capturar os lábios de sua garota.

Depois de um bom tempo, eles resolveram começar a pegar as bagagens, não era muita coisa, Harry fez um feitiço locomotor em seu malão e Gina pegou a gaiola de Edwiges e a Firebolt dele. Quando estavam chegando a porta, Tia Petúnia os esperava, com um embrulho nas mãos.

- Você já vai então? – e lançou um olhar curioso para Gina.

- Estou indo, meus amigos vieram me buscar. Essa é Gina Weasley. – ela encarou a menina analisando-a.

- Muito prazer. Você sabia que Liliam também era ruiva? - Gina que ficou ligeiramente envergonhada com a pergunta e o olhar da tia de Harry.

- Sim, Harry já me mostrou uma foto dela. – olhou pra Harry, que estava com uma divertida cara confusa.

- Fique de olho nesse garoto, e por favor, se acontecer alguma coisa, me avise. – "nossa, ela estava se superando, até pedindo pra tomarem conta dele ela estava". Agora quem estava confusa era Gina. Ela não o odiava? Porque isso agora?

- Sim, pode deixar que tomarei conta dele. – respondeu automaticamente olhando pra Harry, que contuinuava sem conseguir falar uma só palavra.

- Tome Harry, isso é pra você. – aproximou-se do sobrinho entregando o embrulho e sem esperar deu nele um abraço meio sem jeito e um beijo em seu rosto. – Fique bem e cuide-se. Não esqueça de me avisar quando já estiver instalado.

- Certo. Obrigado por tudo e até mais. – Harry disse conduzindo Gina pra fora da casa.

A tia ainda deu mais uma olhada no sobrinho e na garota, sorriu e fechou a porta da casa.

- Nossa isso foi muito estranho. – disse uma Gina completamente atordoada.

- Você nem sabe, o dia todo hoje foi muito estranho. – Harry respondeu agora carregando o malão em direção ao carro, não podia levitar o malão em uma rua de trouxas. – Eu conto pra vocês na viajem.

Encontraram um casal um tanto quanto vermelho no carro, quando chegaram, trocaram um olhar e começaram a rir da situação de Rony e Hermione,

- De que vocês estão rindo, hein? – perguntou um Rony muito vermelho e envergonhado. – E porque demoraram tanto?

- A tia do Harry estava se despedindo da gente. – os dois olharam com uma cara de espanto pra eles e Harry acalmou-os.

- Vamos indo que no caminho eu conto pra vocês o que aconteceu hoje.

Continua...

7


	2. Enfim em casa

_- Vamos indo que no caminho eu conto pra vocês o que aconteceu hoje. _

**Capitulo 02**

**Enfim em casa**

Entraram no carro, Hermione no volante, Rony no passageiro, Harry e Gina atrás. Rony foi reclamando do modo que Hermione dirigia, durante os 15 minutos iniciais da viagem e só parou quando ela perguntou se ele queria ir dirigindo. Ele é lógico negou e Gina o mandou se calar.

A viagem foi tranqüila, Harry contou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã e todos ficaram surpresos com a crise de consciência da tia de Harry. Eles falaram sobre muitas coisas, contaram a Harry dos preparativos do casamento e Gina expôs toda a sua frustração por ter que usar um vestido escolhido por Fleur, para ir ao casamento e o pior, o vestido de Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur seria igual ao seu e sua irritação aumentou quando Rony contou que a irmã de sua cunhada, não parava de perguntar quando ele (Harry) iria chegar.

Para acalmá-la, Harry discretamente enlaçou sua mão na da garota e fez-lhe um carinho com os lábios, murmurando em seu ouvido que tinha certeza que ela ficaria maravilhosa. A garota sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão que segurava a sua.

Chegaram à A'Toca, cerca de 2 horas depois. A senhora Weasley estava os esperando para o almoço e estava impaciente com a demora, apavorando a todos dizendo que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Assim que desembarcaram do carro, a matriarca correu para verificar se estavam todos inteiros, com uma atenção especial a Harry.

- Ah! Querido, você está bem? Está tão abatido.

- Vamos entrar e comer, você precisa se alimentar.

Ao entrar na casa, Harry pode reparar para sua alegria que tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito, como adorava aquele lugar e aquelas pessoas.

Alem da Sra Weasley, estavam na casa, Fred e George, Gui e Fleur, Gabrielle e depois Harry percebeu que entravam na casa mais algumas pessoas, entre elas Alastor Moody, Tonks com seus cabelos cor-de–rosa e Remo Lupin, provavelmente sua guarda. Andou em direção ao maroto que lhe deu um abraço apertado e perguntou se estava tudo bem.

- Melhor agora Remo. – Harry respondeu correndo os olhos pela casa e parando em uma linda ruiva que conversava animada com Tonks.

- Vocês se acertaram? – o maroto perguntou com um olhar divertido.

- Não sei, precisamos conversar.

- Então faça isso e não a perca, ela é muito valiosa pra ser jogada fora, entendeu?

- Disso eu sei, mas é mais complicado que isso Remo, eu tenho medo de perdê-la, eu tenho medo que "ele" a tire de mim.

- Ela sabe se defender confie nela. - e saiu passando a mão nos cabelos de Harry os despenteando ainda mais.

A Sra Weasley chamou todos pra almoçar no quintal da casa, onde havia duas grandes mesas prontas os esperando. Após o almoço, as meninas foram ajudar a matriarca na cozinha, os bruxos mais velhos foram resolver coisas da Ordem, Fred e Jorge voltaram pra loja no Beco Diagonal, Gui, Fleur e Gabrielle – para a alegria de Gina, pois a menina ficava o tempo todo puxando papo com Harry - foram com eles pra resolverem mais alguns detalhes do casamento e Harry e Rony resolveram jogar xadrez enquanto descansavam da viagem.

Quando elas voltaram da cozinha, chamaram os rapazes pra darem uma volta nos jardins da Toca, Rony queria jogar quadribol, mas Gina tinha outra coisa em mente e Hermione percebeu as intenções da amiga e logo o dissuadiu da idéia.

Saíram em direção ao bosque e logo se separaram.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore perto do riacho, estavam meio sem jeito ainda, mas resolveram que era a hora de conversarem, para resolverem como seriam as coisas dali pra frente.

- Eu nem sei por onde começar. – Harry começou um pouco encabulado.

- Harry, eu entendi as suas intenções, só não acho justo você decidir sobre o nosso futuro. Está claro pra nós dois que o que a gente sente, é muito maior do que um simples namorico e não dá pra acabar assim.

- Eu sei, mas eu não sei o que fazer, você não vai poder ir com a gente e de qualquer jeito vamos ficar separados. E se eu morrer? – ela tentou interromper, mas ele com um gesto de mão pediu que ele esperasse - E se demorar muito pra voltar? Não é justo te deixar aqui me esperando, você tem que seguir com a sua vida.

- Nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas entendeu! Você não vai morrer, as coisas vão ser difíceis, mas você não vai morrer. – ela passou a mão no rosto dele carinhosamente – Harry é isso que você não está entendendo. Quem tem que decidir se vai te esperar ou não, sou eu. E entenda, mesmo você me deixando, eu nunca iria te deixar. Eu te esperaria de qualquer maneira. – ele não agüentou e derramou a 1ª lágrima – Nós vamos ficar juntos de qualquer maneira, nem que seja escondido, já que você tem tanto medo de me expor como _sua garota_ – ela disse isso com uma olhar maroto que o iluminou.

- Eu não sei Gin...

- Harry, você não me ama?

- Claro que amo, mais do que você possa imaginar, e é por isso mesmo que eu tenho medo.

- Nada vai me acontecer, eu sei me cuidar.

- É, já ouvi muito isso hoje – disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Então porque você não acredita? Que saco!!! Pare de me tratar como criança e me trate como mulher. Eu sei do que Vo..Voldemort é capaz, ou você já se esqueceu que eu passei o meu 1º ano na companhia dele. – estava rubra de nervoso, e Harry ficou impressionado de vê-la dizer o nome do bruxo que todos temiam.

- Você está ciente de que ele vai tentar te usar pra me pegar, ele sabe que o meu fraco são as pessoas que eu amo, e você, o Ron e a Mione são os primeiros da lista.

- Sei, e nem por isso o Ron e a Mione vão ficar trancados em casa.

- Gin, você ainda não pode fazer magia fora da escola, o Ministério não está muito feliz com a minha falta de esclarecimentos e com certeza quando souber que não vou voltar pra escola, vai vir atrás de mim. Andei conversando com a Mione e ela acha melhor pedirmos apoio ao pessoal da Ordem, vamos conversar com o Remo e o Moddy e decidir o que fazer, mas você não vai poder ir com a gente, e tem outra, os seus pais ainda não sabem de nada e duvido que vão permitir que você vá de qualquer maneira.

- E se a escola não reabrir? Eu não quero ir pra Beauxbatons, é muito longe e a gente não ia poder se ver nem nos feriados. – falou com uma voz chorosa e apertou ainda mais a mão dele.

- Calma ruiva. – ele disse carinhosamente afagando seus cabelos. – Não vamos sofrer por antecipação.

- Mas eu já estou avisando, vou fazer o maior escândalo, eu não quero ficar tão longe de casa assim. – abraçou com força e encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Harry. Ele prendeu a respiração por senti-la tão perto.

- E como nós ficamos então? – ele perguntou em um sussurro em seus ouvidos. Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

- O que a gente tem que decidir é quem poderá saber de nós dois. Acho que aqui em casa não tem problema, e algumas pessoas mais próximas da Ordem também.

- Uma porque eu nunca ia conseguir convencer o Lupin, ele percebeu logo quando chegamos.

- É, a gente vai ter que tomar cuidado pra não dar bandeira.

- Isso vai dar um trabalho...mas o que eu não faço pela minha ruiva.

- Então, você é oficialmente "meu"? – disse se levantando e puxando-o pela mão.

- Sou todo seu. E você é só minha – enlaçou-a pela cintura e estreitou-a em seus braços, beijou sua testa, nariz e roçou levemente seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu-a estremecer ao toque, olhou bem nos seus olhos e beijou-a com todo o amor que sentia.

Quando se sentiu abraçada estremeceu, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca e o de Harry não estava muito diferente do seu, derreteu quando ele começou a beijar seu rosto, "Deus como isso é bom", pensou quando ele lhe roçava os lábios e fixava seus olhos no seu, depois disso se perdeu em um beijo que traduzia tudo o que estavam sentindo naquele momento.

Harry encostou-se a arvore para ficar na mesma altura da namorada e puxou-a para si, encaixaram-se perfeitamente e beijaram-se novamente.

* * *

Um pouco distante dali um outro casal os observava, Rony estava quase indo interferir no beijo quando Hermione o impediu.

- Ron, eles estão se entendendo, deixe-os. Eles precisam disso.

- Mas Mione, eles terminaram, não podem ficar fazendo isso, quero dizer, depois vai ser pior pra Gina.

- Eles terminaram, mas não deixaram de se amar, ou você acha que o Harry não está sofrendo com tudo isso. Ele a ama Ron, e isso, se tratando do Harry é muito sério. Por favor, não interfira. – falou em um tom que acaba com a discussão.- Imagine se fosse com você, o que você faria? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos. Ele pensou um pouco.

- Eu não sei o que faria, já que não posso impedi-la de ir conosco. – seus olhos brilhavam e sentia-se extremamente encabulado. Tinha acabado de se declarar pra Mione. Ela o olhou assustada e quase não acreditou no que ele havia dito. Ele estava dizendo que gostava dela, "ah Merlim, só posso estar sonhando".

- É, eu também não sei o que faria, já que não posso te impedir de ir – eles se olharam por uns minutos e Rony se aproximou dela, colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela e a outra posicionou na cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, ela prendeu a respiração, mas deixou-se levar. Então ele beijou-a lentamente, sentido cada momento daquele simples encostar de lábios. Ela derreteu-se em seus braços, não estava acreditando que finalmente eles tinham se acertado. Rony aprofundou o beijo, fazendo suas línguas dançarem em perfeita harmonia. Não estava acreditando que tinha se declarado para Mione e era recíproco. Nossa, adorava essa garota e estar com ela em seus braços era um sonho.

* * *

Harry sentia-se completo com ela em seus braços, não queria e não iria perdê-la de maneira alguma. O cheiro dela, a pele macia, o toque delicado, tudo nela era maravilhoso, parecia um anjo tamanha paz que lhe transmitia. Sentiu ela se aninhar ainda mais em seus abraço, e sentiu em arrepio quando ela alcançou sua pele por baixo de sua camiseta. Ela acariciava sua cintura e ele foi perdendo o controle gradativamente, quando percebeu, estava com uma das mãos também debaixo da blusa da namorada, acariciando-lhe as costas e a outra precionando-lhe a nuca, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Gina não acreditava que eles tinham finalmente se entendido, ficou com medo de que ele não voltasse atrás de sua decisão, mas precisava tentar. Aconchegou-se ainda mais em seus braços sentindo aquele cheiro bom que ele tinha. Harry estava mais forte, não era mais aquele menino magricela que cresceu demais. Estava forte e bonito, na verdade o que veio em sua cabeça quando o viu foi que ele estava era "muiito gostoso", mas envergonhou-se só de pensar.

Como era bom ficar em seus braços, se sentia protegida e plena. Aquele definitivamente era o seu lugar. Queria senti-lo pra provar a si mesma que não estava sonhando, e num gesto um pouco mais ousado, escorregou suas mãos por baixo de sua camiseta e começou a acariciar sua cintura. Sentiu-o estremecer e beijou-o com urgência. Estava satisfeita por sentir as reações que provocava nele. Quando sentiu a mão dele subir por suas costas, de baixo de sua blusa, soltou um lamento, ainda com os lábios grudados no do amado e deixou-o aprofundar o beijo.

Quando finalmente finalizaram aquele "amasso", estavam ofegantes e totalmente vermelhos. Colaram as testas e ficaram se fitando por algum tempo. Até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Sabe, - disse passando a mão nos cabelos dela – se continuarmos assim, eu não respondo pelos meus atos... Você me deixa completamente sem controle.

- Pois não se controle – sorriu marota. – Eu não vou me controlar e vou aproveitar cada milímetro do que é meu.

- Você fala isso, porque não terá seis ruivos raivosos em cima de você.

- Há Harry, deixa que com os cabeçudos dos meus irmãos eu resolvo. Sabe, sei ser bem persuasiva quando quero.

- Então quer dizer que posso aproveitar cada milímetro do que é meu também? Cuidado com o que fala Srta Weasley, você e nem mesmo eu, sei do que sou capaz. – disse em um tom de brincadeira provocativo.

- Então Sr. Potter, teremos que descobrir juntos, e tenho certeza que eu vou adorar.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado "assanhadinho", e confesso que estou adorando.

- Seu bobo, isso não é assanhamento, isso é paixão, é amor. Eu confio em você e sei que se eu tenho que descobrir com alguém, você é essa pessoa. Ele olhou-a ternamente e acariciou-lhe a bochecha com o polegar.

- Obrigado pela confiança, prometo fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra te fazer feliz. Embora não saiba o que fazer. – a última frase saiu como um sussurro nervoso.

- Vamos deixar a coisa rolar, está bem. – ela disse tentando acalmar um Harry um tanto apreensivo e beijou-o carinhosamente.

Após o beijo ele ficou olhando-a, decorando cada traço do rosto de Gina, que corou com a intensidade de seu olhar.

- O que foi ruiva, está com vergonha de que? - provocou-a.

- Seu bobo!! Com você me olhando dessa maneira, você queria o que? – ele riu despreocupado.

- Ué, não posso te admirar? Acho que daqui.- fez uma cara pensativa - Vamos ver, uns 3 dias, eu já sei decor quantas sardas tem nesse seu rostinho lindo. – disse acariciando-lhe o rosto. Ela riu encabulada e beijou-lhe a mão.

- Eu te amo tanto sabia, e nem acredito que estamos assim, juntos. Sabe do que mais senti falta nesse tempo que ficamos separados? Dos seus olhos, que me aquecem e me acalmam tanto. – num gesto delicado, tirou seus óculos e beijou seus olhos carinhosamente. – Sonhei com eles quase todos os dias.- Ahh!! Em falar em sonho, você disse na carta que também sonhou comigo. O que você sonhou? - ele estava tão entorpecido com o gesto da garota que demorou pra processar o que ela havia lhe perguntado. Quando entendeu, corou furiosamente.

- Ah Gina, sonhei varias coisas. – falou desviando o olhar. Gina sorriu divertida pelo rubor do namorado.

- Que foi Potter, está com vergonha de quê? – disse repetindo a provocação do namorado. Ele ficou mais envergonhado do que já estava, se é que isso era possível, mas entrou na brincadeira dela.

- Bom, as coisas que sonhei com você posso até te mostrar, mas acho que os seus irmãos não iam ficar muito felizes se vissem. – levantou a cabeça e viu Ron e Mione vindo na direção deles. – E acho que aquele ruivo ali – e apontou pro amigo – me mataria. Ela riu.

-Mas eu vou querer saber de cada detalhe. - sorriu marota e deu um selinho no namorado, virando em seguida e encostando-se nele. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e encostou o queixo no ombro da namorada, enquanto os amigos chegavam.

- Será que dava pra vocês pararem com esse agarramento. – Falou um Rony, em tom brincalhão, mas Harry conhecia o amigo e sabia que ele estava meio aborrecido.

- Eu não posso abraçar a minha namorada? Perguntou no mesmo tom, mas sabia que Ron entenderia perfeitamente o que ele estava querendo dizer.

- Ai nossa, que bom!!!! – exclamou uma Mione muito feliz – Até que enfim vocês se resolveram. - Gina não pode deixar passar o fato de Rony estar segurando firmemente a mão de Mione.

- É e vejo que não fomos só nós que nos acertamos. – falou apontando para as mãos deles. A reação foi instantânea, os dois coraram violentamente e se olharam, foi Ron que decidiu falar.

- É, então...-disse passando a mão livre nos cabelos – Eu e a Mione estamos juntos.

- Juntos como? Estão namorando ou não? Porque me desculpe Ron, mas do mesmo jeito que você protege a Gina eu vou proteger a Mione e não vou permitir que você a enrole. – Gina apertou seu braço, apoiando o namorado, e olhou para amiga que estava um pouco assustada com a reação do amigo, mas estava adorando tudo aquilo. Ron por sua vez estava pegando fogo agora. Harry estava o colocando contra a parede e ele iria ter que assumir seu relacionamento com a amiga, ou melhor, namorada. Não que ele não quisesse, mas ele não era muito bom sob pressão. Apertou mais a mão de Mione e ela acariciou a mão dele com o polegar dando-lhe apoio.

- Nós estamos namorando, o que já deveria estar acontecendo há muito tempo. – Mione pulou no pescoço do então namorado e encheu-o de beijos, enquanto Harry e Gina se divertiam com a cena. Quando se soltaram, Ron encarou a irmã e o amigo.

- Como vocês vão fazer isso, o que decidiram? - perguntou sério e os dois começaram a explicar o que haviam decidido.

- Temos que tomar cuidado, ninguém pode desconfiar, pelo bem da Gina – disse uma Hermione decidida. – Mas tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo.

Conversaram mais um pouco e ouviram ao longe a Sra Weasley os chamando para tomar o lanche da tarde.

* * *

Enquanto lanchavam e conversavam, a Sra Weasley os interrompeu.

- Harry querido, quando terminar quero que vá comigo a um lugar, certo?

- Claro, estou quase acabando. - percebeu quando os outros três que estavam na mesa se olharam com cumplicidade, mas não perguntou nada.

Acabaram de comer e Harry chamou a matriarca que estava nos fundos da casa. Ela entrou e pediu que a acompanhasse, os outros três foram logo atrás deles, subiram em direção aos quartos indo à direção oposta ao quarto de Rony, ela abriu uma porta e pediu que ele entrasse e o que ele viu, o fez perder o fôlego, Havia uma faixa em cima da cama escrita _"Seja bem vindo à família Weasley"_ e toda a sua bagagem já estava arrumada no quarto que era pequeno, mas aconchegante, tinha uma cama, uma escrivaninha, um guarda-roupa e um pequeno banheiro, a gaiola de Edwiges já estava pendurada e ela parecia muito feliz em seu novo quarto. Uma vontade enorme de chorar lhe abateu, ele nunca teve uma demonstração de carinho tão grande – eles estavam lhe dando um quarto para morar na casa que tanto gostava e se sentia bem e com a família que ele adotara como sua – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e uma Sra muito emotiva abraçou-lhe.

- Esse quarto é seu e todos ficaremos muito felizes se você decidir ficar conosco. Eu e Arthur te amamos como nosso 8º filho, e queremos muito que você fique aqui para que possamos tomar conta de você.

- Eu...Nem sei o que dizer, nunca ninguém fez uma coisa dessas pra mim antes, eu...

- Olha Harry, não dava pra você continuar no quarto dos gêmeos com aquele monte de tralhas que tem lá e o quarto do Ron, estava muito apertado pra vocês dois. – Gina disse apertando sua mão e lhe passando confiança.

- É querido, e depois que vocês terminarem a escola, você vai ficar mais bem instalado.

- Muito obrigado - disse abraçando a matriarca – Eu nem sei como agradecer o que vocês estão fazendo por mim, mas tem uma condição. Vocês vão me deixar ajudar nas despesas, porque eu como demais, e dois Rony's em casa ninguém agüenta. Todos riram e Harry começou a explorar seu quarto.

- Foi Gina que cuidou da decoração, eu só contribui com a força física, e com o pôster, - indicando um pôster do Chudlley Cannons no mural em cima da escrivaninha,- disse Rony, animadamente.

- Espero que tenha gostado da cor, achei que você gostaria – disse Gina manhosamente. Ele olhou-a com carinho e respondeu.

- Adorei. Está tudo perfeito. - mas de súbito, lembrou-se de quem aquele quarto pertencia, olhou para a Sra Weasley meio sem jeito e perguntou. - Mas e o Percy? Esse quarto era dele não era? - a Sra Weasley respirou fundo.

- Não se preocupe com ele, quando ele vier e se vier, dormirá no galpão de Arthur, lá fora. – e indicou o velho galpão ao lado da casa. – Você merece esse quarto muito mais do que ele. – disse encerrando o assunto. – Meninos ajudem o Harry a arrumar as coisas dele que vou acabar de preparar algumas coisas pro jantar - e piscou o olho pras meninas.

- Você precisa de ajuda mamãe? – Gina perguntou, a mãe fez que não com a cabeça e saiu apressada, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Harry puxou Gina e abraçou-a.

- Você gostou mesmo, podemos mudar se você não tiver gostado de... – mas foi interrompida por um beijo apaixonado do namorado.

- E você ainda pergunta! É claro que eu gostei. Muito obrigado. – disse dando um selinho em Gina e em seguida olhou para os amigo. – A todos, pelo carinho e consideração. Eu já tinha adotado a família de Ron como minha há muito tempo, assim como considero a Hermione minha irmã. – Mione o abraçou e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Eu também te considero o irmão que não tive Harry, e você merece isso e muito mais.

- Bom, vamos parar com essa melação e desfazer o malão do Harry? – Disse Ron, tentando esconder a emoção.

- É... Ron – Mione falou pegando em sua mão – Acho que o Harry não precisa da nossa ajuda pra desfazer o malão, podemos ir ajudar sua mãe, que deve estar precisando de ajuda, acho que a Gi dá conta de ajudar o Harry, não é Gi?

- Podem ir, eu ajudo o Harry. – disse entendendo a intenção da amiga.

- Ta, mas juízo vocês dois...- Ron disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. Gina encarou o irmão e murmurou.

- Não se preocupe, não faremos nada que você não faria – e deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ver as orelhas dele ficando vermelhas. – Ele bufou ao mesmo tempo em que foi puxado pra fora do quarto por Mione.

Harry riu e foi até onde seu malão estava, abriu-o e começou a tirar as coisas de lá de dentro. Enquanto acomodava seu material na escrivaninha embaixo da janela, Gina cuidava de suas roupas colocando-as em cima da cama, olhou indignada para o montinho que se formou, procurou por mais, mas não achou.

- Harry, cadê o resto das suas roupas? Você esqueceu?

- Não Gin, eu quis trazer só o que era meu, então não sobrou muita coisa.- disse apontando pro montinho – Acho que precisarei comprar algumas peças, quando formos ao Beco comprar os materiais.

- Acho que teremos que ir antes, ou você andará nu por aí. – sorriu marota – não que eu me importe, mas essa roupa aqui não vai dar nem pra uma semana. Podemos ir lá amanhã se você quiser. Mas temos que ver se algum dos adultos pode nos acompanhar, já que eles não vão deixar nós irmos sozinhos.

- Ah, se ninguém quiser ir eu não me importo de andar nu por ai. – disse em tom de brincadeira – Ainda mais com tanta gente de fora na casa.- Gina estreitou os olhos em direção ao namorado, sabendo perfeitamente que ele falava de Gabrielle.

- Ah, você não vai mesmo, nem que tenha que usar as minhas roupas. E outra coisa, eu que veja aquelazinha francesa perto de você, que eu faço um escândalo. – ele riu divertido e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- Não fica brava não, ruiva. Ela pode até ver, mas só você pode tocar, entendeu?

- Eu não quero nem que ela veja – disse manhosa.

- Você é muito ciumenta, sabia?

- Eu não sou ciumenta, só estou cuidando do que é meu. – abraçou-o pelo pescoço. – Eu queria ver se fosse o contrário, o que você ia fazer.

- Jogaria um azaração no indivíduo. Bem, você viu o que eu fiz com o meu primo hoje, agora, podendo usar magia, a coisa seria um pouquinho pior.

- E depois a ciumenta sou eu. Ele deu de ombros e apertou-a pela cintura.

- Só estou zelando pelo que é meu.

Continua...

12


	3. Presente de família

_- E depois a ciumenta sou eu. Ele deu de ombros e apertou-a pela cintura._

_- Só estou zelando pelo que é meu. _

**Capitulo 03**

**Presente de família**

Gina terminou de guardar as roupas no guarda-roupa e viu que só faltava uma caixinha de madeira dentro do malão. Pegou-a nas mãos e foi em direção ao namorado.

- O que é isso Harry? – perguntou mostrando a caixinha. Ele pegou o objeto da mão dela e puxou-a para se sentar com ele na cama.

- Eu guardo algumas coisas importantes pra mim aqui dentro. – disse destampando a caixa. Dentro haviam alguns papeis.

- É um pouquinho da minha vida, tem as cartas de Hogwarts, do Ron, da Mione, do Hagrid, do Sirius, de Dumbledore – disse esses dois nomes em meio a suspiros - E agora as suas. Tem também algumas fotos dos meus pais e algumas mais recentes. – e pegou as fotos pra mostrar a ela. Quando Gina viu uma foto do pai e da mãe de Harry, ficou um pouco assustada, de como o casal se parecia com eles dois. Harry era a cara do pai, tirando os olhos e ela era tão ruiva quanto a mãe dele, e até se pareciam fisicamente.

- Agora entendi o que a sua tia quis dizer com aquilo.

- É, vocês são realmente parecidas, engraçado, né? Acho que ruivas são a perdição dos Potter. – os dois riram com a constatação de Harry.

- Nossa, em falar em tia, você abriu o pacote que ela lhe deu hoje de manhã?

- Tinha me esquecido, onde será que está? – ela olhou mais atentamente ao redor do quarto e viu o embrulho em cima do criado-mudo. Esticou o corpo e pegou-o.

- Tome, abra. - ele puxou o embrulho e rasgou o papel. E para completar as surpresas da tia no dia, encontrou uma caixinha de musica muito bonita e dentro tinha um colar prateado com um pingente em forma de fênix prata com gotas de esmeralda. Eram tão verdes quanto os olhos de Harry. Tinha também um suéter marrom muito bonito e uma carta. Harry abriu o envelope que tinha seu nome escrito e começou a lê-la.

_Harry,_

_Este colar pertenceu à sua mãe, ela me deu um pouco antes de morrer e disse que se algum dia acontecesse algo a ela eu deveria entregar a você. É um amuleto e só funciona com você ou com ela, não sei bem porque, mas tem alguma coisa a ver com a cor dos olhos. Demorei a lhe entregar, pois a minha magoa me impedia, fui egoísta, espero que um dia me perdoe. Esse suéter eu comprei pra você ontem, achei que você ficaria muito bem com ele._

_Desejo de coração, que você seja feliz e estarei torcendo para que tudo de certo na sua vida._

_Perdoe-me por tudo._

_Feliz Aniversário._

_Petúnia Evans Drusley._

Acabou de ler a carta da tia e passou para que Gina lesse. Ficou olhando o colar em suas mãos imaginando o porque de sua mãe ter mandado lhe dar aquele colar. Gina estava atônita.

- Harry, sua tia definitivamente se superou, ou ela enlouqueceu de vez. – ela disse meio pasma.

- O que será que esse colar faz? E porque ela mandou me entregar antes de morrer? - sua cabeça estava fervilhando em pensamentos. Gina percebendo sua aflição chegou mais perto do namorado e se pos a passar a mão em seus cabelos.

- Quem sabe o Professor Lupin não saiba o que isso significa. Podemos perguntar pra ele hoje à noite, já que ele vem pra jantar. – sle pareceu se acalmar com as palavras da namorada. Provavelmente Lupin soubesse de alguma coisa.

- É, pode ser.

- Experimenta o suéter pra ver se você vai ficar tão bonito assim como a sua tia diz. – ela pegou o suéter e entregou a ele que se levantou e rapidamente puxou a camiseta que estava usando, ficando apenas de calça, pra desespero de Gina que prendeu a respiração assim que o viu sem camiseta. Ele percebeu a reação da garota e deu uma enroladinha pra provocá-la. Colocou o suéter e olhou-se no espelho que tinha na porta do guarda roupa. Constataram que era realmente bonito, tinha gola em V, que evidenciava o peitoril do rapaz e combinava muito com ele, e o mais fascinante para Harry, era que o suéter era do seu numero, e não três números maiores como costumava se vestir.

- Você ficou lindo!!! – Gina disse se levantando da cama e se colocando atrás dele que continuava de frente ao espelho. – Pronto, menos uma peça de roupa pra comprarmos. – disse rindo.

- Você tem certeza que não prefere me ver nu por ai? Eu já disse que por mim tudo bem e assim eu evito gastar alguns galeões. – disse olhando-a pelo espelho.

- Eu já avisei "querido", a menos que você queira sair por aí de vestido de florzinha, nós iremos comprar roupas pra você, a não ser que você queira sentir a fúria da minha azaração pra bicho papão. Estreitou o olhar e encarou-o

- Você não teria coragem? Teria? – perguntou virando-se para a garota.

- Eu sou uma Weasley, esqueceu? E não é a toa que sou da Grifinória, então tire suas próprias conclusões. Já estava voltando a se sentar na cama um pouco irritada, quando foi tirada do chão pelo namorado que a carregava no colo sentando-se na cama e colocando-a em seu colo.

- Nossa que ruiva mais brava. – disse roçando seus lábios na orelha da garota que soltou um lamento involuntário.

- Você fica linda, assim com essa carinha. – ela olhou pra ele e mostrou-lhe a língua, fazendo-se de ofendida, mas logo sucumbiu quando sentiu Harry beijar seu pescoço, fazendo um caminho delicioso até seus lábios e capturá-los sem cerimônia. E lá estavam eles de novo sentindo todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas. Os beijos começaram leves e carinhosos, mas depois de alguns minutos se transformaram em urgentes e cheios de desejo. Gina ofegou quando sentiu uma das mãos de Harry subirem por sua perna até sua coxa a apertando e logo o abraçou, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos. De repente sentiu um volume embaixo de si, se assustou por um segundo, depois se sentiu deliciada com o que fizera ao namorado. Era bom se sentir desejada. "Nossa, como é bom dar uns amassos" – pensou deliciada.

Ele não respondia mais por seus atos, a beijava com urgência e estava delirando com a boca da namorada, sentindo sua pele macia. Num ato de loucura subiu sua mão pela perna dela e apertou-lhe a coxa, ouviu-a ofegar e sentiu a aproximar ainda mais os corpos, se é que isso era possível, e isso foi à gota d'água para o pobre garoto que sentiu algo pulsando em suas partes baixas, acabando com toda a sanidade que ainda existia.

- Gi... – falou com a voz rouca. – Você é maravilhosa! Eu te amo muito, muito, muito. – ela sorriu.

- Agora quem estava quase perdendo o controle era eu. – Você é maravilhoso e se me faz subir a lua apenas com um beijo, imagino onde eu vou parar com mais. – Eu te amo muito também e adorei "sentir" como você me deseja. – ele olhou pra baixo, depois pra ela meio sem jeito.

- Isso não é justo, você consegue "sentir" o quanto eu te desejo e eu nunca poderei saber o quanto você me deseja. – disse desapontado.

Estava adorando conversar abertamente sobre isso com ela. Achou que nunca conseguiria falar sobre o assunto com nenhuma mulher e já tinha evoluído muito na conversa com Gina.

- Um dia eu deixo você sentir, ta. – deu uma piscadela marota. – Mas acho que a quantidade de ruídos que faço cada vez que você me toca, já é uma amostra grátis da intensidade da coisa toda.

Alguém batendo na porta acordou-os para o mundo, estavam um sentado no colo do outro, completamente ofegantes e descabelados, Gina pulou do colo de Harry e correu pra frente do espelho pra se ajeitar, enquanto ele respondia às batidas na porta.

- Harry, Gina. – disse uma Hermione apreensiva – Eu posso entrar.

- Claro. – responderam juntos. Ela entrou, deu uma olhada geral no cenário e enforcou uma risadinha.

- Ainda bem que fui eu que subi pra chamar vocês e não o Rony. – riu com gosto da cara de culpado que os dois faziam.- A Sra Weasley mandou a gente tomar banho e nos arrumarmos pro jantar. Vocês conseguiram arrumar tudo? – perguntou achando que a resposta seria negativa.

- Conseguimos, mas amanhã teremos que ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar roupas pra ele,- a ruiva respondeu apontando pro namorado - Tinha meia dúzia de peças dentro do malão, não da nem pra semana.

- Você não trouxe as roupas velhas do seu primo, não é? – A amiga perguntou, já entendendo todo o problema.

- Não era nada meu e além do mais cabiam dois Harry's e meio dentro daquelas roupas. – falou aborrecido.

- Tudo bem, eu queria mesmo passar na Floreios e Borrões para comprar uns livros, que estou precisando. Pra hoje você tem roupa?

- Acho que sim. – Disse sem muita certeza do que estava dizendo.

- Deixe-me ver. – pediu indo em direção ao guarda roupa, olhou as peças que tinha lá e tirou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta com decote V. – O que você acha dessa, Gina?

- Essa calça esta velha, mas acho que posso dar um jeitinho, - e com o floreio de varinha, fez a calça ficar com um aspecto um pouco melhor.

- Ah, eu nem preciso ir comprar nada, a Gi conserta as outras pra mim e fica tudo bem. – disse brincando. As duas lançaram-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Harry pare de ser mão de vaca, você precisa de roupas novas e que lhe sirvam, entendeu? E acho que podemos dar um jeito nesses óculos também. Você não acha Gina?

- Acho. Você tem os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi, e eles não merecem ficar escondidos atrás desses óculos.

Nossa, estou me sentindo ótimo com vocês duas me atacando – bufou.

- Nós não estamos te atacando, mas convenhamos que você agora é adulto, e precisa estar apresentável, não acha? - não adiantava, ele nunca ia ganhar aquela discussão.

- Ah, ta bom, chega de falar disso. Escolham minha roupa e amanhã eu vejo o que vou comprar, OK?

- Coloque essa, ta bem? – Hermione entregou a ele a troca de roupa e foi em direção à porta – Vamos Gi, senão vamos nos atrasar. – a ruiva a acompanhou, mas antes deu um selinho no namorado e falou em seu ouvido.

- Fique bem bonito pra mim, ta. – e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Logo que elas saíram, ele sorriu e jogou-se em "sua cama", nossa, ele tinha um quarto só dele na Toca, estava tão feliz, era o melhor presente que ganhara na vida. Tomou banho e colocou a roupa que elas tinham separado. Olhou-se no espelho – "Será que está bom pra Gina."- pensou e logo em seguida gargalhou do que havia pensado, estava tão feliz e relaxado que nem parecia que estavam em guerra e que ele era a peça principal dessa guerra.

Deu uma olhada geral no quarto para ver se estava tudo em ordem e resolveu descer.

* * *

Chegou à cozinha e encontrou Lupin, Tônks e Sr. Weasley conversando.

- E aí está o aniversariante do dia – falou um Sr. Weasley descontraído, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

- É,...Sr. Weasley, gostaria de lhe agradecer pelo, é... pelo quarto, foi muita gentileza da parte de vocês. – falou meio sem graça. O Sr. Weasley sorriu e puxou-o para um abraço.

- É o mínimo que poderíamos fazer por você. – falou se separando de Harry e o olhando nos olhos. – Você já é considerado um Weasley há muito tempo e só não fizemos isso antes, porque você tinha que ir para a casa "daqueles" seus tios. Além do mais, os garotos adoraram a idéia e Molly, você sabe, sempre se preocupou muito com você, "Aqueles trouxas o fazem passar fome Arthur", eu ouvi isso durante anos, ela só sossegava quando você chegava. – Tonks e Lupin abafaram uma risada do comentário de Arthur.

- Você é como um filho para nós Harry, obrigado por ter aceitado.- e abraçou-o novamente.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, - Harry falou, emocionado e muito envergonhado – Muito obrigado de coração.- e sentou-se entre Lupin e o Sr. Weasley.

- Harry, você falou aos seus tios que não pretende mais voltar pra lá? – Lupin perguntou.

- Falei. Aliás, as coisas foram um pouco confusas. – e começou a contar o que tinha acontecido nos Drusley's mais cedo. Quando falou do pacote que sua tia havia lhe entregado, lembrou-se da corrente. – Preciso mostrar uma coisa pra vocês – disse levantando-se e correndo escada a cima, entrou em seu quarto e pegou a caixinha de musica onde estava a corrente, desceu e mostrou o que havia ganhado. - Olhe o que ela me deu. – e abriu a caixinha, revelando a jóia. Os três olharam para corrente com o pingente de fênix e as reações não poderiam ter sido mais adversas. Tonks soltou um assovio acompanhado de um palavrão, o Sr. Weasley arregalou os olhos e Remo suspirou. – Ela disse na carta, que era da minha mãe, você sabe de alguma coisa Remo?

- Sei sim, Harry. Isso realmente pertenceu a Lilian, mas eu achei que havia se perdido no dia ... bem, no dia do ataque. - olhava enfeitiçado para a peça e num pedido silencioso pegou-o das mãos de Harry. – Isso é um amuleto. Sua mãe era uma bruxa muito poderosa, tinha habilidades mágicas que poucos bruxos tem, ela tinha muita facilidade em executar magia antiga e conseguia criar muitos feitiços também. Começou a trabalhar nesse amuleto assim que soube que estava grávida de você, ajudei-a em algumas pesquisas. Quando você nasceu e vimos que você era a foto-cópia de Thiago, mas com os olhos da Lilian, ela decidiu que o elo que ligaria vocês dois, além é claro do sangue, seria a cor dos olhos. Pos isso as esmeraldas – disse apontados para as pedrinhas verdes encrustadas na jóia.

- É, minha tia mencionou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Só ela e você poderiam usar o amuleto. Ele foi feito para vocês dois e seus futuros descendentes, se eles possuírem a mesma característica que você.

- Mas o que ele faz? – Harry perguntou surpreso com as revelações

- É um amuleto de proteção – quem respondeu foi Tonks – e o fato da figura ser uma Fênix não é a toa. Você conhece a história da Fênix, não conhece?

- Sim, Dumbledore me contou uma vez.

- Pois então, a Fênix é um dos animais mágicos mais poderosos, é capaz de renascer das cinzas, é muito leal e possui poderes curativos. Sua mãe sabia muito bem o que fazia quando a escolheu. – Lupin concordou com a cabeça e continuou.

- Esse amuleto foi feito com o sangue de vocês e lágrimas de fênix, por sinal, de Falkes, a mesma que deu a pena para confecção da sua varinha. E ele já protegeu sua mãe uma vez – disse com uma expressão séria – quando aconteceu tudo aquilo com seus pais eu achei que o amuleto havia falhado ou sido destruído, mas se foi dado a sua tia antes, então Lilian não estava mais o usando.

- Ela já sabia o que ia acontecer então? – perguntou cabisbaixo, se ela o tivesse usando, talvez não teria morrido, mas foi desviado desse pensamento.

- Eu não sei, na verdade todos sabíamos que uma hora ou outra iria acontecer. – Lupin disse isso com pesar nos olhos e Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, ela preferiu arriscar a vida para proteger-lhe de todas as maneiras. Pensou nisso e respirou fundo, não queria pensar em coisas tristes nesse dia, que estava sendo tão especial.

- Mas o que exatamente ele faz?

- Ele se transforma na figura do amuleto, no caso a Fênix, quando o seu dono está em perigo, mais ou menos como um Patrono, é um escudo, sabe? – Harry olhava a jóia pensativo. Até que o Sr. Weasley se manifestou na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Seria sábio da sua parte, guarda-lo muito bem e mantê-lo em segredo. Essa jóia pode ser uma arma poderosa contra Você-sabe-quem, e se ele tomar conhecimento, tentará destruí-lo.- os outros dois concordaram.

- Ele sabia da existência do amuleto e deve ter pensado, como eu, que o amuleto deveria ter falhado, já que não salvou Lílian, então certamente será um ponto a mais para nós se ele não souber. – disse Lupin, que logo em seguida desviou o olhar para a escada de onde desciam duas lindas jovens, instintivamente sorriu e deu um olhar maroto para Harry, que seguiu seu olhar e pode ver já nos últimos degraus da escada Gina e Mione.

Quando viu a ruiva ficou sem fala, ela vestia uma calça jeans que lhe moldava perfeitamente o corpo e uma bata tomara que caia verde com brilhinhos, os cabelos estavam soltos e encaracolados nas pontas, estava com uma leve maquiagem e um brilho nos lábios, ela estava simplesmente linda.

Mione estava divina também, com um vestido frente-única preto, até a altura dos joelhos, que mostravam, o quanto ela havia se desenvolvido, mas esses detalhes ele deixaria para Rony, que desceu um pouco depois das meninas e quase caiu da escada quando a viu.

- Nossa princesa, como você está linda. – um Sr. Weasley babão disse se levantando e indo em direção à filha. Ela o abraçou.

- As duas capricharam dessa vez, estão realmente lindas. – Lupin concordou olhando divertido para Harry que ainda estava com a boca aberta, enfeitiçado com a beleza da ruiva.- Você não acha Harry? – perguntou provocando-o. Esse por sua vez demorou uma eternidade para perceber o quão idiota estava sendo e teve um acesso de tosse tentando disfarçar a vergonha que estava sentindo com todos o olhando, menos Rony, que se encontrava em situação um pouco pior.

- É,...ah, lógico, você está divina,- disse olhando nos olhos da ruiva que desatou a rir - Ou melhor vocês estão,- tentou consertar, mas foi em vão.

- Desse jeito você mata o garoto Gina,- falou Tonks em meio à gargalhadas.

Gina se soltou do pai e andou em direção ao rapaz que no momento estava roxo de vergonha e tentava ao mesmo tempo controlar os malditos hormônios. Aproximou-se dele e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigado Harry. – disse em um tom que todos pudessem ouvir, mas em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido – Espero que você tenha gostado.

Ele segurou-se na cadeira, pois o controle sobre suas pernas havia sumido. Mas para sua sorte a atenção de todos voltou-se para Rony, que estava em frente a Mione, com os olhos estatelados, as orelhas vermelhas e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela estava completamente constrangida e quase saiu correndo assim que percebeu todos indo na direção deles.

- Ron, está tudo bem? – perguntou o pai, tentando sem sucesso não gargalhar da cara do filho. Ele pareceu não ouvir o que falavam a sua volta, só via Hermione na sua frente, e como Harry previa, ele prestou bem mais atenção nas mudanças anatômicas do corpo da menina do que Harry poderia prever. Ela dificilmente usava vestido e muito menos alguma roupa que lhe moldasse tão perfeitamente o corpo. Num impulso e para a surpresa de todos, ele aproximou-se de uma Mione muito envergonhada, mas feliz com o efeito provocado no garoto.

- Mione, você está linda! – disse olhando-a de cima em baixo demoradamente, aproximou-se dela e com uma rapidez digna de um jogador de quadribol, enlaçou-a pela cintura e bejou-a na frente de todos, não conseguindo controlar os malditos hormônios que Harry havia conseguido domar alguns segundos antes, provocando aplausos, assovios, vivas e toda algazarra digna dos Weasley's, e chamando a atenção também dos outros habitantes da casa, que para desespero de Rony, incluíam Fred e Jorge, que soltaram vários fogos das Geminialidades Weasley, um especialmente irritante que tocava um _"Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia"_, em cima da cabeça dos dois.

Quando se desgrudaram, que perceberam o que tinham feito, Mione ficou da cor dos cabelos de Rony e ele ficou pior que ela. A Sra Weasley que havia presenciado a cena junto com os outros, se emocionou e participou um pouquinho da farra, mas logo viu o tamanho do constrangimento dos dois e resolveu encerrar com a brincadeira.

- Vamos parar com isso, por favor. Fred e Jorge tirem esses fogos daqui, já disse que dentro de casa eles estão proibidos. – aproximou-se do casal e pegou-os pela mão, levando-os para a cozinha. Os outros perceberam que ela queria conversar com eles e dispersaram, ainda rindo do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Harry e Gina aproveitaram a algazarra e saíram de fininho, para não virarem o assunto, não ainda. Ele subiu para guardar a caixinha de musica, enquanto ela sentou-se ao lado de Tonks e começaram a conversar.

Chegando na cozinha a Sra. fechou a porta com um feitiço e pediu para que se sentassem. Deu um copo de refresco pra cada um e olhou-os ternamente, vendo que a cada minuto ficavam mais sem jeito.

- Então, vão me contar o que está acontecendo, ou não? – Mione levou as mãos ao rosto e soltou uma exclamação.

- Ah, mãe para, já basta à vergonha que nós estamos sentindo, a senhora ainda vai querer explicação? – disse passando a mão no cabelo nervosamente – Ok!!! Nós estamos namorando e eu sou apaixonado pela Mione! Pronto, satisfeita? – Mione destampou o rosto e olhou assustada para ele, que pegou em sua mão imediatamente. A matriarca respirou fundo e olhou-os.

- Por Merlim, já não era sem tempo. – e para surpresa dos dois abraçou-os e beijou-os. – Já estava perdendo as esperanças. – olhou para Hermione que tinha a cara com um misto de alívio e surpresa e disse carinhosamente.- Seja muito bem vinda a família Weasley querida, assim como o Harry nós sempre te consideramos da família, mas eu sempre quis que fosse como minha nora e não apenas como filha. – a garota se emocionou com as palavras da "sogra".

- Obrigado Sra Weasley, eu também sempre os considerei minha família bruxa. – disse enxugando as lagrimas.

- E quanto a você mocinho,- disse se dirigindo ao filho – Parabéns pela escolha, mas tente controlar os seus hormônios, senão terei de controlá-los por você.

-Mamãe!!!- exclamou envergonhado. Ela beijou-lhe a bochecha carinhosamente.

- Agora vão distrair o Harry, pois estamos acabando de montar as coisas lá fora e ele ainda não pode sair.

Voltaram pra sala de mãos dadas, um pouco corados, mas felizes. Procuraram pelos amigos e viram quando Harry descia as escadas.

- Onde você foi? - Ron perguntou ao amigo.

- Fui guardar uma coisa que ganhei lá em cima, depois mostro pra vocês. O que a sua mãe falou Ron? Ela ficou brava? – perguntou querendo saber o que o esperava. O amigo percebendo a aflição do amigo resolveu provocá-lo.

- Nossa ela falou um monte, disse que teríamos que ter muita responsabilidade, que em tempo de guerra, não bastava apenas namorar tinha que noivar logo e casar, afinal nunca se sabe o amanhã. – Harry foi ficando pálido a cada palavra do amigo – Falaremos com os pais da Mione amanhã. – finalizou segurando o riso. A amiga vendo o desespero de Harry sorriu e repreendeu o namorado.

- Ron, pare com isso! Ele está gozando com a sua cara, Harry – ela riu ao vê-lo suspirar aliviado – ela apenas queria que fossemos sinceros e ainda disse um "até que enfim", acredita?

- Como você é sem graça Ronald!

- Ah é? Então quer dizer que se pra ficar com a minha irmã você tivesse que fazer tudo isso, você ia desistir? Perguntou desafiando-o.

- É claro que não, mas é um pouco assustador, já que eu demorei tanto pra me convencer de que a gente podia namorar sem perigo, imagina casar.- os dois riram. – Pretendo pedir permissão para os seus pais hoje, estou um pouco nervoso. – a amiga o abraçou.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – e olhou-o reparando em suas roupas. - Vejo que você colocou a roupa que separamos.

- E eu tinha escolha? - Harry respondeu olhando ao redor a procura da namorada. Encontrou-a sentada ao lado de Tonks que dizia alguma coisa, fazendo a ruiva cair na gargalhada. "Nossa como é linda" – pensou ao vê-la tão descontraída. Gina sentindo-se observada olhou ao redor, já imaginando quem a observava, e não se enganou, avistou os olhos verdes do namorado a mirando com intensidade. Chamou-o com um gesto mudo.

- Vamos falar com a Gina,- disse aos amigos apontando para a garota sentada a um canto da sala.

- Vamos aproveitar e ver quem poderia ir com a gente ao Beco amanhã, - disse Hermione puxando Rony, que não estava entendendo nada da conversa deles.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Porque ir ao beco amanha? – foi prontamente ignorado, mas logo entendeu o motivo.

- Qual é a graça ruiva? Harry perguntou.

- Estava falando pra Tonks que precisamos ir ao Beco amanhã, disse se recuperando da gargalhada.

- O que realmente você disse a ela? – perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

- Que você precisa comprar roupas ou senão vai andar nu por ai.

- Eu já disse que não me importo! – provocou-a.

- Mas, eu me importo. – disse um Rony indignado, - Nem ferrando que você vai ficar pelado por ai, existem mulheres na casa, se você ainda não percebeu. – todos desataram a rir.

- Ron, como você é tapado, acha mesmo que eu ia fazer isso? Eu zelo pela minha vida. – Harry disse em meio às gargalhadas.

- Alem do mais eu não ia deixar, nem que ele tivesse que vestir minhas roupas. Imaginem o Harryzinho de top e saia, ia ficar hilário. – e desataram a rir de novo.

- Do que vocês tanto riem? – Lupin perguntou aproximando-se com Fred e Jorge. E antes que aquela estória toda recomeçasse, Hermione foi direto ao assunto.

- Estávamos pensando em ir ao Beco amanhã, o Harry precisa comprar algumas roupas e eu preciso ir a Floreios e Borrões buscar uns livros.- Lupin lançou um olhar a Harry

- Você não quis trazer as roupas do seu primo, né?

- Não eram minhas, e nem me serviam direito, mas não pensei que sobraria tão pouco – disse coçando a nuca, meio sem jeito.

- Remo imagina o seu quase afilhado, - ele e harry sorriram - andando nu por ai, era disso que nós estávamos rindo e não contente com essa visão, a ruiva aqui – e apontou pra Gina – nos presenteou com uma outra, um Harry de top e saia. Ele realmente precisa fazer compras, o mais rápido possível. – Tonks disse tentando ajuda-los a convencer o Prof. a deixa-los ir.

- Nossa, eu conheço uma francesinha que iria adorar ver isso, você não acha Fred? – Jorge falou, lançando um olhar de canto de olho pra ver a reação da irmã.

- Acho Jorge, ela iria adorar. Mas eu não, então se você quiser, eu te empresto umas roupas. Agora que somos empresários, temos muitas e não reclamaríamos em dividi-las com você.

- Ahhh, parem de se gabar, o Harry precisa comprar as suas próprias roupas. – Hermione disse encerrando o assunto, já que Gina estava espumando com a provocação dos irmãos e Harry estava morrendo de vergonha. – Então Professor, você acha que poderemos ir amanhã?

- Eu estou de folga amanhã, posso ir com eles, vai ser divertido. – disse Tonks.

- Vocês pediram pra Molly e pro Arthur? Eles que são responsáveis por vocês, se eles autorizarem, eu ajudo vocês a irem. – Lupin disse a eles. E antes de terminar a frase a ruiva já chamava os pais.

- Nossa filha que desespero! O que aconteceu? – e eles se puseram a contar a historia novamente, sempre aumentando as piadinhas, para desespero de Harry, que já não sabia onde se enfiar de tanta vergonha. Aquele assunto já estava rendendo demais.

- Tonks, você pode mesmo acompanha-los amanhã? - o Sr. Weasley perguntou.

- Eu vou com eles Arthur, vai ser divertido. - Tonks respondeu sendo acompanhada pelos gêmeos.

- É pai nós vamos estar lá também, acho que não tem perigo.

- Querido, acho que o Gui e a Fleur precisam resolver algumas coisas lá também. E vocês podem convidar a Gabrielle, ela já está cansada de ficar grudada na irmã.

- Ahhh mãe, nem ferrando - disse Gina indignada e furiosa, no que todos abafaram risadinhas – Que saco, eu não quero ela andando atrás da gente, ela é muito inconveniente.

- Que isso menina?!?! – repreendeu-a a matriarca – Que linguajar é esse e porque falar isso da menina, desde que ela chegou você faz cara feia pra ela. Posso saber porquê? – as reações foram as mais engraçadas, Gina engasgou e começou a tossir sem parar, Lupin e Tonks se olharam e sorriram, Ron abraçou a namorada e escondeu o rosto nos cabelos dela, os gêmeos riam abertamente e Harry saiu correndo com a desculpa de pegar um copo de água para Gina.

- Ahh mamãe, então a senhora não sabe? –perguntou Fred com um sorriso maroto – Desde que a Gabrielle chegou, ela só sabe falar do "Arry", e resolveu fazer da Gina o seu banco de informações.

- E o que tem isso? Ela admira o Harry, como muitas outras pessoas, - disse a matriarca ainda sem entender nada, mas ao ouvir isso Gina explodiu.

- Ahhh ta!!! Eu nunca vi alguém que "admira" o Harry, perguntando: "Ele ta namorando alguém?", ou "Nossa ele é tão lindo e que corpo", ou pior "Nesse casamento ele não me escapa" – ao falar a última frase ela soltou um grito de raiva e subiu as escadas correndo. Harry que chegou com o copo de água no começo do acesso de raiva da ruiva, se manteve afastado e logo que ela passou por ele vermelha de raiva, correu atrás dela.

- Entendeu agora mamãe, - disse Rony ainda assustado com a "explosão Weasley" da irmã, mas divertido. – Até eu estou ficando de saco cheio dessa menina falando do Harry desse jeito.- Mione concordou com a cabeça.

- Até a nós ela faz perguntas - disseram os gêmeos, - Mas ela resolveu se "abrir" justo pra Gina, eu não sei como ela não azarou a menina ainda.

- Nossa, eu não sabia disso, ela é tão nova, e tem uma carinha tão inocente. – disse uma Sra Weasley estarrecida.

- Acho melhor mantermos Gabrielle longe da Gina e principalmente do Harry. Eu sei bem do que a minha caçulinha é capaz. – disse o Sr. Weasley divertido. – Bem, então está combinado, vocês vão ao Beco amanhã com a Tonks, os gêmeos, o Gui e a Fleur, está bem pra você Remo?

- Por mim tudo bem, estarei ocupado pela manhã, mas dou uma passada lá depois por via das duvidas, quem sabe não almoço com vocês – disse piscando pra Tonks.

- Ótimo. – disse Hermione para logo mudar de assunto, aproveitando que Harry não estava presente. – Sra Weasley, está tudo pronto pra festa?

- Oh querida já ia me esquecendo, preciso de ajuda para colocar as coisas na mesa e alguém tem que distrair o Harry até o resto do pessoal chegar.

- Acho que ele já está ocupado, mas por via das duvidas eu e a Mione ficamos de olho. – Ron disse lançando um olhar maroto para a escada onde viu o amigo subindo atrás da irmã.

* * *

Harry subiu correndo e encontrou a ruiva indo em direção ao quarto. Chamou, mas ela não respondeu e continuou andando rápido, parecia que queria se esconder, mas ele foi mais rápido e puxou-a pelo braço bem na hora em que ela ia abrir a porta.

- Calma Gina!!! - e abraçou-a, - Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, ela não sabe o que diz.

- Ahh qual é, você vai defender agora. Até você!!! – exclamou olhando para ele e só então ele percebeu que ela estava chorando e tremia descontroladamente. Seu coração se apertou ao vê-la chorar, sabia que era de raiva, mas não gostava de vê-la daquela forma.

- Shhhiii... não chora Gi, se acalma por favor – falou dando um leve selinho em seus lábios. – Venha, vamos sair do corredor. – e puxou-a para seu quarto. Entrou, sentou na cama e puxou-a para seu colo, abraçou sua cintura e fez com que ela encostasse o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ficaram um tempo calados, até que sentiu a respiração da ruiva mais calma.

- Ta mais calma? – disse levantando o rosto dela pela pontinha do queixo.

- Huhumm, - ela respondeu meio manhosa.

- Gi, não precisa ficar tão nervosa assim, você explodiu lá embaixo.

- É fácil você falar, queria ver se fosse você escutando tudo o que eu escutei daquela "vaca". Ai que ódio!!! Me segurei muito pra não azara-la, e ela tinha que falar para mim, justo pra mim. Parecia que era de propósito.

Ele não sabia mesmo o que iria fazer se isso acontecesse. "Acho que mato o desgraçado", pensou, mas tinha que acalmar a ruiva e isso não ia ajudar, ia apenas dar-lhe mais idéias.

- Não se preocupe, nada do que ela disser ou fizer, vai mudar o que eu sinto por você, entendeu? – falou passando o polegar carinhosamente em seu rosto.

- Eu sei.- disse fungando e encostando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry novamente. – ele apertou-a mais entre os braços e começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

Ficaram assim, mais um tempo, então ouviram um barulho no corredor e logo em seguida, batidas na porta. Gina levantou de seu colo e foi abrir pra ver quem era.

Péssima idéia.

- Oi Gi, fosse viu o Arry porr ai? Eu estafa prrocurrando ele prra falarr parrabéns. – Gina prendeu a respiração e soltou um palavrão, quando estava pronta pra explodir novamente, sentiu as mãos do namorado lhe abraçarem pela cintura e puxa-la para perto dele.

- Olá Gabrielle, tudo bem?. – a menina fez menção de se aproximar, mas quando viu Harry abraçando Gina daquela maneira, estancou. – Obrigado pela consideração, faz tempo que esta aqui na A'Toca ? – Harry continuou, agora encostando o queixo no ombro da ruiva. Essa entendendo as intenções do namorado, acariciava a mão em sua cintura.

- Er...eu vim comm a Fleur à duas semanas. Eu pensei que fosse chegarria antes parra ajudarr nos preparrativos, - disse meio atordoada pela demonstração de carinho explicita entre os dois.

- Eu não pude vir antes, mas agora também, ficarei aqui de vez, - disse depositando um beijo no ombro nu da ruiva. – vou morar com os Weasley's até comprar a nossa casa. – nessa hora até Gina se espantou _"nossa casa, como assim, nossa casa", _mas foi Gabrielle quem perguntou.

- Come assim nosssa cassa? Fosse vai morrar com o Ronald? – ele sorriu divertido e vitorioso.

- Ahh não, não é com o Ron, é com outro Weasley, vou me casar com a Gina, você não sabia? - por essa nem a namorada esperava. Apertou a cintura dela de leve, avisando para que ela se controlasse, vendo que ela ia soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Ela engoliu seco e sorriu amarelo, mas ao ver a cara que a outra fez, não agüentou.

- Desculpe não ter te contado antes, era segredo – disse as ultimas palavras em fingido sussurro. Gabrielle ficou sem reação, não conseguia formular nem uma frase sequer. Harry aproveitando-se da situação encerrou a _visitinha _agradecendo e dizendo que se veriam no jantar. Puxou a namorada para dentro, sem esperar pela resposta da francesa e fechou a porta. Esperaram um pouco até se certificarem que ela já havia ido embora e desataram a rir. Gina jogou-se na cama com as mãos na barriga que doíam de tanto rir, e Harry estava encostado na escrivaninha em situação muito parecida à dela, mas olhava para ela com um certo alívio.

- Harry você é louco? – ela disse respirando fundo para se controlar.- Você viu a cara dela, nossa foi melhor do que ter a azarado.

- Eu prefiro você assim rindo a nervosa como antes. – disse sentando-se ao seu lado e puxando-a novamente para seu colo. – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não é mesmo. E nada melhor, do que dizer a verdade.

- Qual verdade? - ela perguntou se perdendo nos olhos dele.

- De que eu vou me casar com você, oras! Não sei quando, mais eu vou me casar com você e teremos uma casa grande com muitos ruivinhos correndo por ela. – os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ahhh Harry, você... eu…, nossa – ela tentou, mas as palavras não saiam, ele aproveitou-se da estupefação da namorada e roubo-lhe um delicioso beijo.

- Você está linda, sabia – disse beijando-lhe novamente o ombro nu – quando te vi descendo, tive que me controlar muito pra não fazer o que o Ron fez. E você ainda vem e me provoca. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido, - Mas isso terá volta, viu ruiva. – e mordiscou sua orelha.

- Ainda bem que você gostou – levantou-se rapidamente e deu uma voltinha, - Foi especialmente pra você. – e deu uma piscadela marota.

Quando Harry ia puxá-la de novo para seu colo, ouviu-se novas batidas na porta. Gina correu para ver quem era e para seu alívio era Rony.

- A mamãe está chamando pra jantar.- disse olhando desconfiado de um para o outro – Você esta mais calma Gi? – perguntou pegando na mão da irmã – Eu fiquei até com medo de você lá embaixo.

- Estou sim, a mamãe está muito zangada? – perguntou o abraçando.

- Não, a gente explicou pra ela e ela entendeu o porque da sua explosão. A propósito, você por um acaso encontrou com a Gabrielle no meio do caminho? – ela olhou pro namorado e os dois começaram a rir novamente.

- Porque? Ela falou alguma coisa?

- Falar, ela não falou, mas desceu com uma cara, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma e quando a Mione perguntou a ela se estava tudo bem, ela respondeu meio abobalhada. O que você fez Gina? – disse encarando a irmã, temendo pela resposta.

- Eu não fiz nada – disse levantando as mãos – Mas o Harry – e apontou para o namorado.

- Calma Ron, eu apenas a coloquei no seu devido lugar e deixei algumas coisas bem claras pra ela.

- Ai, eu não quero nem saber o que vocês aprontaram. Vamos logo senão a mamãe vai ficar brava.

Desceram e foram em direção a porta de entrada da casa, Ron fez com que Harry saísse primeiro e esse se assustou ao ouvir varias pessoas gritando ao mesmo tempo.

"Feliz Aniversário Harry!!!"

Continua...

16


	4. Aniversário na A'Toca

"_Feliz Aniversário Harry!!!"_

**Capitulo 04**

"**Feliz Aniversário"**

Ele estancou na porta da Toca, não ia pra frente nem pra trás, ficou completamente sem reação, nunca teve uma festa de aniversário e ainda mais com tanta gente. Gina e Ron perceberam a reação dele e logo o apoiaram, ela pegou em sua mão e Ron, colocou uma mão em seu ombro, guiando – o para fora. Logo ele foi abraçado por muitas pessoas, todos os Weasley's estavam presente, haviam algumas pessoas da Ordem, Hagrid, a Profª McGonagall que agora era a diretora de Hogwarts , além de Neville e Luna.

Hermione abraçou-o e sentiu como ele estava rígido, parecia que nem respirava. Olhou assustada para o namorado que ainda segurava-o pelo ombro e para Gina que também estava preocupada com a reação do namorado. Segurou – o pelos ombros e perguntou se ele estava bem, Harry demorou um pouco pra responder, mas conseguiu focar os olhos da amiga.

- Eu não sei Mione. – disse com a voz tremula, parecia um gato acuado, ela abraçou-o de novo.

- Harry, é sua festa de aniversário, não fique assustado, ok – e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Veja quantas pessoas vieram te ver e comemorar com você, estamos todos felizes por poder fazer isso por você. A única coisa que tem a fazer é se divertir.

- Eu nunca tive nada nem parecido com isso na minha vida, eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Um obrigado, já está de bom tamanho – respondeu Lupin que assistia a tudo e resolveu ajudar o "quase afilhado", - Harry, eu sei que você foi pego de surpresa, aliás, essa era a intenção, mas agora se divirta e aproveita a sua festa. – abraçou-o e despenteou seus cabelos. – Tem um monte de gente querendo lhe parabelizar e pelo que vi tem uma porção de presentes também, agora vá e divirta-se.

Harry sentiu-se melhor ao ouvir as palavras da amiga e de Lupin, ainda segurando firme a mão de Gina, andou em direção aos outros convidados, esses que para seu alívio, não haviam percebido nada. Conversou com algumas pessoas e ficou muito feliz ao ver Hagrid, conversou com o amigo um pouco e circulou mais um pouco entre as mesas montadas no jardim da A'Toca, quando enfim resolveu se sentar em uma delas percebeu que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Gina, olhou-a assustado e depois olhou para as mãos e quando fez menção de soltá-la, ela apertou segurando a mão dele.

- Não tem problema, estamos entre amigos e pessoas de confiança. – ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela calou-o com o dedo em seus lábios. – Apenas aproveite a sua noite, está bem? Ele beijou-lhe o dedo e acariciou sua mão com o polegar.

- Obrigado. Obrigado por me apoiar, me entender, mesmo quando eu não tenho nenhuma razão, por me acalmar, por me completar e por me amar. Hoje só aconteceram coisas incríveis na minha vida e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que em todas você estava envolvida. Você é incrível e insubstituível. – disse tudo isso com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Beijou-lhe a mão e sorriu.

- Ah meu amor!!! Não agradeça, eu fiz apenas o que achei que você merecia e digo que isso ainda é pouco. - beijou-lhe a mão e em seguida o rosto, secou as poucas lágrimas que havia escorrido pelos olhos do namorado com o polegar e sorriu. – Adorei o insubstituível – disse marota, olhou para trás para ver quem se aproximava e viu seus pais vindo em sua direção.

- Podemos nos sentar com vocês? – seu pai perguntou.

- Claro, disse Harry se levantando meio atrapalhado e logo agradecendo novamente por tudo. – o casal Weasley sentou e os fitou por alguns minutos, eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas e perceberam que era a hora de falar.

- Então, vocês tem alguma coisa a nos contar? – eles não esperavam que a matriarca fosse tão direta, se olharam meio sem jeito e Harry se endireitou na cadeira e olhou para os "sogros" com uma cara séria.

- Sr e Sra Weasley, eu, quero dizer nós, bem...sabe nós nos gostamos e bem...estamos namorando. – se encolheu um pouco esperando a explosão Weasley do casal, mas ficou confuso ao ver a Sra Weasley chorando e sendo amparada pelo marido, -"ihh ferrou" – pensou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela começou a falar, era quase um desabafo.

- Ah! Eu esperei tanto por esse momento, sempre rezei para que vocês ficassem juntos, era tudo o que eu queria, ver a minha menina feliz. E agora com essa guerra maldita, - soluçou forte – Vocês nem sabem o que pode acontecer amanhã.

- Ah mamãe, não pense assim, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. – Gina estava ajoelhada aos pés da mãe tentando acalmá-la. - Eu e o Harry vamos ter que namorar escondido até tudo terminar, nós já pensamos em tudo, só vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês para que ninguém descubra sobre o nosso namoro.

- Então, é disso que eu estou falando minha princesa, vocês nem vão poder namorar em paz por causa daquele _maníaco_ – todos se assustaram com o tom de ódio que a senhora dissera a ultima palavra, ela que sempre parecia temer só de pensar em Voldemort, falara daquele jeito. – Eu odeio aquele crápula, fazer isso com vocês, meus anjos.- e acariciou o rosto da filha.

- Não se preocupe Sra Weasley, se tudo der certo, logo estaremos livres dele e vamos encher a casa de vocês de ruivinhos correndo pra lá e pra cá. – disse divertido tentando acabar com o clima tenso. Gina olhou-o e sorriu, olhando em seguida para os pais.

- Eu espero que isso seja uma promessa Harry, - disse o Sr Weasley pela 1ª vez – Pois nada me faria mais feliz – e puxou – o para um abraço.

- É sim, e prometo também fazer a filha de vocês à mulher mais feliz desse mundo. – disse com firmeza na voz, arrancando suspiros da senhora que agora chorava de felicidade. Gina levantou-se e abraçou o pai que lhe olhou ternamente depositando um beijo em sua testa e em seguida abraçou o namorado, sussurrando "eu te amo" em seu ouvido.

A festa transcorreu como deveria, todos se divertiam muito e alguns já estavam bem alegrinhos devido à quantidade de cerveja amanteigada consumida. Cantaram parabéns em um bolo enorme feito pela Sra Weasley e quando eram umas 2h da madrugada, os convidados começaram a se retirar. Ficando apenas os Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle, Luna e Neville, que ficariam até o casamento na A'Toca com os amigos. Após arrumarem tudo, a Sra resolveu que estava na hora de todos irem descansar. Luna e Gabrielle dormiriam juntas, Hermione continuaria com Gina e Neville dormiria com Ron, Harry ficaria sozinho pra aproveitar a primeira noite em seu quarto.

* * *

Harry já havia tomado banho e colocado um calção velho que usava como pijama, estava sem camiseta, pois fazia calor naquela noite. Deitou-se e começou a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, era incrível como em um dia tantas coisas podiam acontecer, e o mais incrível era, que as coisas eram boas. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta, ficou com medo que talvez fosse Gabrielle em uma nova tentativa, mas viu um emaranhado ruivo entrando pela porta na pontinha dos pés. Sorriu ao vê-la com uma camiseta grande que batia nos joelhos e meias brancas.

- Harry, você está acordado? – perguntou num sussurro – ele apanhou a varinha e proferiu um feitiço "lumus".

- O que aconteceu Gi? – perguntou dando espaço para ela sentar-se na cama.

- Você acredita que o cara de pau bêbado do meu irmão me pediu "delicadamente" pra sair do quarto que ele precisava "conversar" com a Mione, - disse indignada – e eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Deita aqui ruiva, - batendo na cama ao seu lado – dorme aqui comigo e amanhã de manhã a gente mata ele, ta.

- Ele é um idiota, porque não expulsou o Neville do quarto dele. – disse indo em direção a ele e deitando-se ao seu lado.

- Se eu bem conheço o Nev, agora ele deve estar dormindo como pedra e nada o acordará. – Mas eu vou adorar dormir sentindo esse seu cheirinho. – aconchegou-a em seus braços e cheirou seus cabelos.

- Comporte-se Ok, - ela disse em um tom falso mandão – Precisamos dormir, já que amanhã acordaremos cedo para ir ao Beco.

- Sim senhora, - pegou a varinha que iluminava o quarto e proferiu "nox", voltando a escuridão.

Arrumou o lençol por cima dos dois e se pos a acariciar os cabelos da ruiva. Não precisava fazer nada pra se sentir feliz, só o fato dela estar dormindo, dormindo mesmo, com ele já era muito bom. Murmurou "boa noite" em seu ouvido e ouviu apenas um "huhum" como resposta, tadinha, estava cansada mesmo, e em poucos minutos adormeceu.

* * *

Sentiu a claridade sobre seus olhos, sem abri-los, tentou se lembrar de onde estava há muito tempo não dormia tão bem e estranhou. Respirou fundo e um delicioso cheiro de flores lhe invadiu o peito, lembrou-se instantaneamente onde e com quem estava. Abriu os olhos lentamente se acostumando com a claridade, e abaixou-os para seu peito, sorriu ao ver um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos espalhados e no meio o rostinho de anjo da namorada, ela dormia tranqüilamente e parecia bem relaxada. Tateou os óculos no criado mudo para poder enxergá-la melhor e descendo um pouco mais os olhos viu uma cena que fez seu coração acelerar. A camiseta que ela vestia estava perigosamente levantada até sua cintura, deixando a mostra à delicada calcinha branca de renda que ela usava, estava hipnotizado pela cena, reparando em cada curva do corpo da namorada.- "Controle-se", pensou tentando desviar o olhar e olhar para o teto. Quando fez menção de se levantar, ela reclamou com um gemido, ele sorriu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, ela se mexeu e se desencaixou um pouco de seu corpo, dando mais espaço para ele se mexer, se desvencilhou com cuidado apoiando sua cabeça no travesseiro e colocando a mão que antes estava espalmada no peito do garoto, sobre o colchão. Mas assim que ela sentiu o colchão, reclamou sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

- Não!!! Volta aqui, tá ficando frio - e deu palmadinhas no colchão para que ele voltasse.

Como ela era adoravelmente manhosa quando acordava.

- Nem dormindo deixa de ser mandona, pequena? – e agachou-se ao lado da cama ficando na mesma altura do rosto de Gina. Ela abriu os olhos fazendo uma careta e focalizou os seus olhos.

- Porque você já levantou, ainda é cedo, volta a dormir. Eu to morrendo de sono...

- Eu vou tomar um banho e você dorme mais um pouquinho em quanto isso, ta bom?

- Huhum, - disse espreguiçando-se e coçando os olhos. – Não demora. – e fechou os olhos novamente.

Harry deu-lhe um selinho e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou banho e ficou um tempo se olhando no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes.

Reparou que estava mais forte e que seu corpo havia mudado um pouco desde a última vez que reparara, nunca se importou muita com a aparência, pois sempre teve que usar as roupas velhas do primo, que eram tão grandes, que nem dava pra ver as curvas do seu corpo, ele era uma massa única. De repente comprar roupas lhe pareceu uma idéia agradável e talvez até pensasse em fazer alguma coisa em relação a seus óculos, eles muitas vezes o atrapalhavam e deveria existir algum meio mágico de corrigir sua visão.

Olhou mais atentamente para seu rosto e agradeceu o fato de que no auge dos seus 17 anos, não havia uma só espinha ali, mas em compensação, sua barba, se é que se podia chamar aqueles pelinhos de barba, estava grande e Gina havia reclamado que estava pinicando, precisaria comprar um aparelho de barbear.

Acabou de escovar o dente e com a toalha amarrada na cintura, foi em direção ao quarto. A ruiva ainda estava dormindo, pelo menos era isso que ele achava, foi até o guarda roupa e pegou uma cueca, vestiu-a soltando a toalha e começou a procurar uma roupa pra vestir, não percebendo que a ruiva já havia acordado e não perdia um único movimento seu. Só percebeu que estava sendo observado quando a viu pelo espelho na porta do guarda roupa, ficou totalmente sem graça, mas vendo que ela ainda não sabia que tinha sido descoberta, resolveu provocá-la.

- Respira Gi, - e mirou-a pelo espelho. Ela demorou um pouco pra voltar do "planeta Harry", mas logo se recobrou, levantou da cama como uma felina e abraçou-o por trás.

- Isso é jeito de ficar vestido na frente da sua namorada pura e ingênua?- e beijou-lhe a costa.

- Eu pensei que você estava dormindo, desculpe.- e já ia se desvencilhar dela para pegar sua calça pendurada na cadeira, quando ela puxou-o, agora de frente pra ele.

- Eu fingi, não ia perder a oportunidade de te ver assim, já que você não precisara andar nu por falta de roupas.

- Gostou do que viu?

- Adorei, e tive a confirmação de que a única pessoa que pode te ver assim, sou euzinha. Eu já sabia que você tinha um corpo lindo, mas visto assim tão naturalmente, é simplesmente perfeito. – Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, apesar de ter visto apenas daqui – apertou sua cintura – pra baixo, você é tudo o que eu pensei e mais um pouco. – e vendo a cara de assustada da namorada sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho, alcançou sua calça colocando-a, não podia continuar apenas de cueca junto dela. Já estava perdendo o controle, "malditos hormônios".

- Como assim, você aproveitou que eu estava dormindo e resolveu analisar a mercadoria?

-Não, eu acordei, olhei pra baixo e fui presenteado com essa visão do paraíso, nem toquei em você, eu me comportei, como você havia pedido.- levantou a mão em juramento e logo mudou de assunto.

- Gi o que você acha dos meus óculos? Quero dizer, você acha que eu deveria parar de usá-los? - ela olhou-o mais atentamente e tirou os óculos de seu rosto.

- Você tem olhos lindos e realmente eles não merecem ficar escondidos atrás dessas lentes – ficou na pontinha dos pés e beijou cada um dos olhos de Harry. - Eu lembro de ter visto alguma coisa em uma revista sobre um método trouxa acho que "lentes de contato", que foi modificado magicamente para os bruxos, com certeza a Mione deve saber.

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas eles me atrapalham, principalmente quando estou jogando, mas o que mais me incomoda, é quando estou te beijando.- ela riu e acariciou-lhe o rosto, beijando-lhe em seguida, e lá estavam eles de novo, parecia que uma corrente elétrica ligava os dois e eles não conseguiam se soltar, Gina já estava sentada no colo de Harry e este novamente e sem pensar muito, subia sua mão pela perna da ruiva, que passava as mãos delicadas sobre seus braços e peito. Sentiu o corpo dele se arrepiando com o toque e irracionalmente começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o que o fez apertar sua coxa com mais força e continuar subindo a mão pela lateral de seu corpo, por dentro da camiseta...estavam indo longe de mais, sabiam disso, mas não conseguiam parar. Quando Harry tocou de leve nos seios da namorada e ouviu um lamento escapar de seus lábios, recobrou o pouco de sanidade que ainda possuía e encerrou o beijo olhando-a nos olhos, ainda com a mão por dentro da camiseta da namorada, fazendo carinho em sua barriga.

- A gente ta perdendo o controle...mais um pouco e eu não conseguiria sequer falar o meu nome.

- Acho que sim...mas é tão bom que eu não consigo pensar... e é sempre você que precisa parar. Desculpe –abaixou os olhos, estava realmente envergonhada, não queria que ele pensasse que ela era dada, ou coisa parecida, mas nunca tinha sentido nada daquilo antes e com seus outros namorados nunca passou de uns beijos tímidos, uns abraços um pouco mais apertados e uns beijinhos no pescoço, só. Nem que quisesse muito ia conseguir se controlar com Harry, só o cheiro dele já lhe deixava fora do ar, os beijos então...nossa.

- Gi eu só quero que tudo aconteça no seu tempo, eu não sei bem o que fazer, você sabe que o mais perto que eu cheguei de uma garota, foi quando estava servindo de lenço pra Cho e não contou muito, quero que seja tudo perfeito, e quero descobrir todas essas coisas com você e mais ninguém. Você acha que é fácil parar? Quando eu digo que não conseguiria nem falar o meu nome, estou falando sério, é uma sensação maravilhosa sentir o seu toque e a sua pele, ouvir você ofegar quando te toco, você é extasiante, linda e deliciosa.- falou mordendo o lábio inferior, mostrando que estava tentando ao máximo manterá a sensatez.

- Eu não quero que você pense que sou dada ou coisa parecida, mas eu também nunca cheguei tão longe com um garoto antes, e acho que no fundo sabia que tinha que ser com você que é quem eu realmente amo e que com certeza me completa, por isso sempre perco o controle e não consigo recuperá-lo. Mas eu sei que as coisas têm que acontecer ao seu tempo, uma porque eu acho que ainda não estou pronta e outra, pra que a gente possa se curtir e se conhecer, sabendo o que o outro quer, ou o que o outro gosta.

- Você imaginava um dia que eu conseguiria falar tão abertamente sobre esse assunto com alguém. Nem com o Ron eu consigo, e agora acho que vai ser impossível, eu ainda zelo pela minha integridade física, é claro. – e riu abertamente sendo acompanhado pela ruiva que já estava menos envergonhada. – Você é perfeita e eu me sinto tão bem com você, consigo falar coisas pra você que não consigo falar pra ninguém, consigo ser eu mesmo, e vamos levar em consideração que isso vindo de mim, um ser tão complexo, é um milagre.

Batidas na porta os trouxeram pra realidade e a voz vinda por de trás dessa os colocaram em pânico, era a Sra Weasley que viera acordar Harry para irem ao Beco, Gina correu pro banheiro e Harry apressou-se a abrir a porta que estava trancada. Deu uma desculpa de que estava se trocando e já ia descer. Depois ajudou a namorada a chegar ao seu quarto certificando-se de que ninguém a vira saindo de seu quarto. Voltou pro quarto, colocou uma camiseta vermelha que estava meio pequena pra ele, e desceu pra tomar café.

* * *

A ruiva entrou esbaforida no quarto e se deparou com a última cena que gostaria de ver naquela manhã, seu irmãozinho dando o maior agarrão em uma Hermione completamente tremula e ofegante. Pigarreou, porque eles sequer haviam notado sua presença, fazendo –os se desgrudarem no susto.

- Posso tomar banho pelo menos? Ou vou precisar tomar no quarto do Harry também. -hahaha...consegui o efeito desejado, pensou divertida.

- Como assim no quarto do Harry? Não me diga que você...não!!! Você não passou a noite no quarto do Harry?

- E você queria que eu dormisse aonde? No seu quarto com o Nev? Ou melhor, no quarto da mamãe e do papai. – o ruivo estava espumando. – Oras Ronald, você vem aqui, me pede "educadamente" pra dar o fora e quer o que? Eu tinha certeza de que o Harry não ia me negar abrigo – fez uma fingida cara de coitada e foi tomar seu banho, deixando pra trás a amiga com uma bomba ruiva nas mãos.

-Para, Rony, eles não fizeram nada de mais, tenho certeza de que o Harry respeita a sua irmã, e a sua irmã sabe muito bem o que quer. Ahh!! E não adianta fazer essa cara de indignado, se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa entre os dois, nem você e nem os seus irmãos vão conseguir impedir, ou vocês não conhecem a Gina?

-A gente pode matar o Harry, isso impediria, não impediria?

-Ah tá, se nem você sabe quem conseguiu, vão ser vocês cinco que vão conseguir. Larga de ser bobo, a gente dormiu juntos também e não fizemos nada demais, e nem tenta dizer que é diferente, porque não é. – ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios do ruivo delicadamente, funcionou como um calmante para aquele Weasley prestes a explodir.

Quando saiu do banho encontrou a amiga com a cara mais hilária que já vira, um misto de vergonha, com alegria e desespero.

- Nossa que cor era esse passarinho que você viu? Por que a cara que você ta fazendo está muito engraçada. –gargalhou ao perceber que tirava Hermione de seus devaneios e recebeu um travesseirada na cara.

- Ai Gi, desculpa por não ter impedido o seu irmão de te expulsar do quarto ontem, mas eu não tava pensando direito...o Rony ta estragando o meu raciocínio, eu não consigo pensar direito quando ele está muito perto de mim, você entende, né.

- Tudo bem, mas e aí? Como foi a noite?

- Não aconteceu nada de mais – disse enrubescendo – Nós apenas dormimos, e acordamos juntos, aquilo que você viu quando entrou, foi o primeiro "amasso" que demos desde ontem no bosque. Ele ficou louco quando você disse que foi dormir com o Harry, ele vai encher vocês hoje, pode esperar. Mas e você? Como foi a noite?

- Nos apenas dormimos, eu estava cansada e o Harry é um amor, me aninhou nos braços dele e fez carinho na minha cabeça até eu adormecer. Foi delicioso dormir nos braços dele, nossa...Quem podia imaginar, né. Parece um sonho, ele me ama Mione e me ama muito, da pra sentir, sabe?

- É, eu sei. Eu sinto isso em relação ao Ron também. É tão intenso, que às vezes assusta.

- Vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar, que roupa eu ponho em Mione?

Continua...

10


	5. Compras! Um novo Harry

_- Vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar, que roupa eu ponho em Mione?_

**Capitulo 05 **

**Compras – um novo Harry.**

Meia hora depois de descer, Harry já havia tomado seu café e estava conversando amenidades com Tonks na sala. Viu Rony descendo e lançando-lhe um olhar assassino, que devolveu na mesma intensidade, sabia exatamente o motivo e apesar de ter adorado dormir com a namorada, não ia deixar o amigo lhe crucificar por uma coisa que ele mesmo provocou.

Depois de alguns minutos as meninas desceram e foram tomar café, logo estavam todos na sala para irem via Pó de Flu para o Caldeirão Furado, e Luna, Neville e para infelicidade de Gina, Gabrielle, haviam se juntado a eles.

Chegaram ao Caldeirão e Harry pode perceber que estava um pouco mais vazio que de costume, saíram para o Beco indo à direção a loja dos gêmeos que já os esperam.

O Beco estava cheio, mas as pessoas se comportavam de modo estranho, todas faziam as coisas o mais rápido possível temendo que algo acontecesse. Entraram na loja dos gêmeos e foram ver as novidades. Fred e Jorge faziam questão de mostrar as novas invenções contra arte das trevas para Harry, querendo mostrar-lhe que o investimento inicial que fizera na carreira de logros dos gêmeos Weasley, fora muito bem aplicado.

Logo saíram e foram em direção à loja da Madame Malkin para enfim comprarem roupas para Harry, tomaram o cuidado de manter Gabrille na loja de logros enquanto isso.

Foi uma situação engraçada, o garoto parecia um modelo fazendo um desfile de modas, Gina, Hermione e às vezes Luna e Tonks, escolhiam as roupas e faziam-no provar, os garotos apenas riam da cara de Harry, que apesar de cansado de provar tantas roupas, estava agradecido pela ajuda, se dependesse dele, provavelmente sairia com 2 calças jeans e meia dúzia de camisetas brancas, mas as meninas estavam empenhadas em deixá-lo apresentável e escolheram peças realmente bonitas e que lhe vestiam muito bem.

Acabou saindo de lá com muitas sacolas e de lá foi arrastado por Gina e Mione, que já sabia da história das "lentes de contato", para uma loja que chamava "Olhos de coruja", era uma ótica bruxa e Hermione já entrou explicando a situação para a vendedora que prontamente pediu os óculos de Harry para medir o grau que ele precisava. Entrou em uma saleta ao lado do balcão e em segundos saiu de lá com uma caixinha na mão.

- Senhor, por favor, sente-se aqui para experimentar as lentes. – e lhe indicou um banquinho em frente a uma bancada com espelho. Harry sentou-se e olhou para o potinho na sua frente e em seguida lançou um olhar de duvida para a vendedora. – Essas lentes são exatamente do grau que o senhor usa, elas ao contrario das trouxas, são adaptadas e possuem algumas qualidades mágicas, são auto limpantes, e tem validade de um ano de uso ininterrupta, ou seja, o senhor não precisara retirá-las pra limpar como as trouxas, e ela apresentará uma coloração avermelhada quando houver alteração de grau. Elas são fixadas com um feitiço e só podem ser retiradas com o contra feitiço. Vamos experimentar? – sem esperar uma resposta, lançou um feitiço de limpeza nas mãos de Harry e começou a lhe explicar como fazia para colocá-las, Gina olhava tudo com uma expressão que misturava agonia, por ele ter que mexer no olho daquele jeito, e apreensão, por querer que desse certo, já Hermione estava apenas apreensiva. Depois de alguns minutos em que Harry lutava pra colocá-las em seus olhos o garoto virou para elas com os olhos um pouco vermelhos e irritadiços, mas feliz por estar enxergando sem os óculos.

- Então, como estou?

- Está doendo? – a namorada perguntou preocupada, por ver os olhos dele vermelhos e ver que ele piscava varias vezes tentando se acostumar com as lentes.

- Não, só meio chato de colocar, mas nem percebo que estou com elas, e estou enxergando perfeitamente bem. O que achou Mione?

- Você fica bem melhor sem os óculos Harry. Você tem certeza de que não estão te incomodando?

- Tenho, acho que é só falta de costume e se realmente não tiver que tirá-las para limpar, então só lutarei com elas uma vez por ano. Qual é o feitiço para fixá-las? – perguntou à vendedora - Pois eu vou ficar com elas e gostaria de ser avisado assim que elas estiverem para vencer, pode ser que eu me esqueça.

-Ótimo. – disse a vendedora, explicando tudo que deveria ser feito a ele, Gina e Mione que sabiam que seriam responsáveis por vários dos cuidados que ele deveria ter. – O senhor não quer aproveitar e levar óculos escuros, agora que não precisa mais usar os óculos de grau, pode perfeitamente usá-los e será bom para proteger seus olhos da claridade excessiva. – Harry olhou para as meninas e foi Hermione quem respondeu.

- Deixe nos ver os modelos. – a vendedora trouxe vários modelos para que Harry experimentasse e aquilo estava sendo igualmente divertido como a escolha das roupas, até que decidiram por um modelo moderno, retangular, que emoldurava perfeitamente o rosto do garoto. Eles pagaram e já era quase hora do almoço quando encontraram com os outros na loja dos gêmeos. Todos elogiaram o novo visual de Harry, e para desespero de Gina que tentava a todo custo não chegar muito perto do namoro quando estavam em público, Gabrielle se pronunciou pela primeira vez no dia.

- Noss Arry, fosse está unm gatto!!! Se fosse meu namorrado não o deixarria solllt porrr aiii. – Mas antes que a ruiva explodisse novamente, Hermione virou-se para a francesa e com aquele ar mandão habitual, cortou-a.

- Mas como você não é e dificilmente chegara perto de ser, não tem com que se preocupar, estou certa? – olhou-a com um ar desafiador esperando uma resposta, mas a garota simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e continuou a caminhar.- Vamos o Professor Lupin deve estar esperando a gente pra almoçar no Caldeirão furado e eu ainda tenho que passar na Floreios e Borrões depois do almoço.

Deixaram as compras de Harry na loja dos gêmeos e saíram em direção a estalagem. Lupin já os esperava e ficou impressionado com o novo visual do "quase afilhado", comeram e conversaram bastante durante a refeição, até Gabrielle que estava emburrada desde a intervenção de Hermione, agora conversava animadamente com Luna.

Estava tudo estranhamente tranqüilo, depois de almoçarem, Harry pediu para que Gui o acompanhasse ao Gringotes, pois precisava de algum dinheiro e os outros foram à Floreios e Borrões e depois a uma loja de animais, onde compraram ração para seus respectivos animais.

Assim que voltou do banco Harry despistou Gina e Rony e puxou Hermione para uma joalheria perto da loja de animais.

- Vem cá Mione, eu quero comprar um presente pra Gina, me ajuda aqui! – e entraram na loja, as peças eram lindas, mas Harry queria alguma coisa especial. Foi quando viu um cordão de ouro branco muito bonito com um pingente em formato de coração cravejado de brilhantes, não era muito grande, mas era muito delicado, "como ela" pensou – Olhe esse Mione, o que você acha?

- Ah Harry, é lindo e é a cara da Gina, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. – decidiu-se pela corrente da namorada e então se lembrou do pingente que era de sua mãe, precisava de uma corrente para ele também. Pediu ao vendedor para lhe mostrar alguns modelos e optou por uma corrente grossa também em ouro branco. Pagou e saíram da loja em tempo de alcançá-los na entrada da loja dos gêmeos.

- Pra que você comprou essa outra corrente?

- Ah!! Mione eu esqueci de contar pra vocês eu ganhei um pingente que era da minha mãe, mas depois eu conto pra você e pro Ron com mais calma, isso se o Ron não me acertar antes, porque você viu a cara que ele está fazendo pra mim desde cedo? Mas ele que não venha me culpar por uma coisa que ele mesmo provocou.

- Não liga não, é que a Gina o provocou hoje de manhã, por isso ele está assim.

- Hei o que vocês tanto cochicham? – Gina veio na direção deles e se aproximando mais de Harry sussurrou só pra que ele ouvisse. – Eu vi que você saiu com a Mione, depois vou querer saber direitinho dessa historia. – e voltou sua atenção para o restante do pessoal, deixando Harry com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- Vamos voltar então, Fred, Jorge, vocês vão com a gente pra a Toca ou ficarão por aqui?

- Vamos mais tarde Lupin, o Gui e a Fleur vão passar aqui antes de irem pra lá e nos vamos com eles. – Harry, já mandei suas comprar pra casa, tenho certeza que com a quantidade de roupas que você comprou, não precisara de roupas novas por um bom tempo.

- Obrigado Fred, mas a culpa é da Mione e da Gina que me fizeram gastar rios de galeões em roupas quando eu poderia muito bem jogar um feitiço auto-limpante nas minhas velhas. – todos riram, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione e Gina protestavam e faziam cara de nojo por causa do "auto-limpante".

* * *

Foram para a Toca via Pó de Flu, estavam cansados e subiram para tomar um banho, depois como se houvessem combinado, os três, mais Neville e Luna, se encontraram no quarto de Harry, que já tinha tomado banho e estava tirando as compras das sacolas. Gina foi a primeira a chegar e chegou na hora em que Harry estava se trocando, aproveitou para matar a saudade do namorado, já que não puderam se tocar nenhuma vez durante todo o passeio, o que foi uma tortura para ambos. Ela ajudou-o a tirar as roupas da sacola, enquanto os outros chegavam.

Harry havia comprado uma camisa social muito bonita para Rony, em agradecimento por sempre lhe emprestar roupas quando precisava. Mas iria esperar ele explodir primeiro, pra depois lhe dar o presente. Comprou uma blusinha pra Mione, mas foi ela quem escolheu. Nunca mimava os amigos e achou que estava na hora de agradecer. Quando passou pelo Gringotes, pediu para que Gui, que era quem cuidava de seu dinheiro agora, transferir alguns galeões para a conta dos Weasley's, era sua contribuição pelos anos de hospitalidade, além de algumas outras transações, que o ruivo fez sob protesto. E resolveu dar uma parte do que havia vindo de Sirius, para Lupin, que apenas trabalhava para a Ordem e não conseguia outro meio de renda. Não tinha percebido, mas ser herdeiro de Sirius também, fez com que seu cofre dobrasse de tamanho, podia ser considerado um jovem milionário. Agradeceu por ninguém saber disso, ou sua "popularidade", apenas lhe causaria mais dor de cabeça.

Ficaram conversando sobre amenidades por um bom tempo, até que Nevile e Luna resolveram descer para fazer companhia a Gabrielle. Então, os quatro resolveram conversar sobre coisas mais sérias, afinal tinham algumas coisas pra resolver.

Harry contou a Hermione e a um Rony, se fingindo de desinteressado, sobre o pingente de Fênix, o que deixou Hermione extasiada, "_produzir um amuleto de proteção Harry, nossa sua mãe era realmente muito poderosa", _essas foram às palavras da amiga ao final do relato.

De repente, Gina explodiu, não estava agüentando as palhaçadas do irmão e gritou para que ele parasse de ser tão infantil, Harry achou melhor intervir.

- Gina, Mione, será que vocês poderiam deixar eu conversar com o Rony? – por essa Ron não esperava, olhou assustado para Harry, mas manteve-se quieto.

- Nem ferrando, do jeito que esse imbecil é, ele vai partir pra ignorância com você e eu não vou deixar – Gina estava espumando, se deixasse os dois Weasley's trancados no mesmo lugar, com certeza pegaria fogo.

- Gi, - Harry se aproximou da namorada e levantou sua cabeça pela pontinha do queixo, depositou-lhe um beijo na sua testa e depois em seus lábios. – Não vai acontecer nada, apenas temos que esclarecer algumas coisas que não estão muito claras. – olhou para Rony de relance e viu que o ruivo o desafiava, mas estava começando a ficar com medo desse jeito determinado do Harry.

- Vamos Gi, esses cabeçudos precisam se entender. – e saiu puxando a ruiva, mas antes deu uma piscadela para Harry e sussurrou um "se controle" para o ruivo antes de lhe dar um selinho. Ron podia até ser seu namorado, mas quando a briga era com ele e Harry ela preferia não tomar partido, e por incrível que pareça, Ron entendia essa atitude de Hermione, pois se fosse o contrário, também não se meteria.

- Vamos lá Ron, desembucha. – Harry falou sentando-se na cama e observando o ruivo que estava encostado na escrivaninha.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que você é um aproveitador, que está usando da hospitalidade da minha família para abusar da minha irmã. Pois bem eu já disse. – encarou o amigo, estudando sua reação, sabia que estava mexendo em um vespeiro, e poderia sair muito machucado dessa história. Harry por sua vez, já esperava por aquilo, Ron era assim, sempre apelava, respirou fundo, ia ter que dizer umas verdades ao amigo, senão o seu namoro com Gina viraria um inferno.

- Você realmente acha isso? Seja sincero e pense bem antes de responder. – o ruivo tremeu "ihh ferro".

-O que você queria que eu pensasse? A minha irmã entra no quarto falando que dormiu aqui com você e não aconteceu nada, NADA mesmo. – Harry ficou impaciente, "como era cabeçudo esse ruivo".

- Porque? No quarto da Mione aconteceu alguma coisa? – as orelhas do ruivo ficaram vermelhas, não sabia o que responder. - Porque eu também tenho o direito de duvidar de você, mas eu confio na Mione e sei que se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa ela me falaria.

- Isso não tem nada haver comigo e a Mione.

- Como não? Se você não tivesse expulsado a Gina do quarto dela, ela não teria vindo pro meu e tem outra, eu só me segurei pra ir até lá e te fazer voltar pro teu quarto, porque a Gina estava com sono e eu fiquei com dó, pra você ter uma idéia ela deitou e em alguns minutos adormeceu. Eu sei que a Mione sabe se cuidar, mas eu acho que você está indo um pouco rápido de mais, não acha? – a expressão no rosto do ruivo foi suavizando e sendo substituída por uma de compreensão.- Nós estamos no mesmo ritmo de namoro Ron, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu respeito a sua irmã e acima de tudo eu a amo, não faria nada que ela não quisesse. E espero que você faça o mesmo pela Mione, senão eu vou ter razão em te azarar da próxima vez.

- É difícil pra mim...

- Eu até te entendo, mas você não vai poder ficar fazendo isso toda vez, a Gina fica enlouquecida com essa sua atitude, e ver a sua irmã nervosa, não é nada agradável, tente se controlar e entenda de uma vez por todas, que se tiver que acontecer _alguma_ coisa entre nós dois vai acontecer e não é você e nem ninguém que vai impedir.

- Ta. – foi a única coisa que o ruivo respondeu, antes de mudar de assunto, mas Harry sabia que ele tinha entendido tudo. – Você acha que um dia vai ser um grande bruxo como a sua mãe? Conseguir fazer um amuleto é realmente uma grande coisa.

- Não sei, mas vou tentar né. – levantou-se da cama e foi até o armário, tirou de lá uma caixa e entregou ao amigo.

- Tome Ron, obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim todos esses anos, por ter me emprestado algumas roupas quando eu não tinha e por ter me emprestado a sua família. Obrigado mesmo. – e deu um abraço no amigo que estava completamente sem reação.

- Você é realmente esquisito, né Harry? Eu acabei de falar que você era aproveitador e um monte de outras coisas "agradáveis" e você ao invés de me azarar, me dá um presente. Definitivamente esquisito. – abriu a caixa e encontrou a camisa azul marinho com listras finas em vermelho e branco. – Obrigado cara, mas não precisava de nada disso. Você não precisa ficar gastando seu dinheiro com a gente Harry, o Gui disse que você deu uma engordada nos nossos cofres hoje, não precisa de nada disso, a mamãe e o papai realmente te consideram como filho e eu como um irmão.

- Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação, nunca tive a oportunidade de mimar vocês e agora que posso vou fazê-lo, pois me sinto bem fazendo isso. Vem, vamos descer, senão vão achar que nos matamos.

* * *

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente, Fleur e a Sra Weasley estavam delegando funções para o dia seguinte, que seria a véspera do casamento, e todos tinham que ajudar. Logo depois, Ron e Harry jogaram uma partida de Xadrez e logo todos estavam indo se deitar.

No caminho para o quarto Harry puxou Gina para seu quarto e deu uma piscadela para Hermione, avisando o que ia fazer. Entraram e ela quis saber da conversa com Ron, ele contou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu e pediu cooperação da parte dela também. Estava muito explosiva com Ron, precisava se controlar. Conversaram sobre outras coisas, quando a ruiva interrompeu-o.

- Onde você foi com a Mione aquela hora no Beco, porque você tentou disfarçar, mas eu percebi. - ele não respondeu, foi até a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou de lá uma caixa retangular, ajoelhou-se aos seus pés e segurou a caixa em suas mãos.

- É pra você pequena. – os olhos dela brilharam em excitação, alcançou o fecho da caixa que ele segurava e abriu-a lentamente, suspirou ao ver a jóia e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto tocava com a pontinha do dedo no pingente. – É tão linda e delicada quanto você, espero que tenha gostado. Posso colocá-la em você? – ela não conseguia falar, apenas assentiu e segurou os cabelos para cima, para que Harry pudesse fechar o colar. Ele puxou-a pela mão e levou-a a frente do espelho, colocando-se atrás dela para que pudesse vê-la pelo reflexo. – Linda, simplesmente linda. – e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Harry...eu nem sei o que dizer, é maravilhosa... Obrigado – e jogou-se nos braços do namorado – Eu que deveria te dar um presente, foi você quem fez aniversário e eu nem te dei nada. – estava com a voz embargada e os olhos brilhando.

- Eu estou te dando esse presente por tudo o que você fez por mim em todos esses anos, por me amar todos esses anos, por me ver apenas como o "Harry, magricela e de óculos que tinha uma cicatriz esquisita na cabeça", por sorrir pra mim sempre que me via, por me fazer companhia quando por algum acaso eu ficava sozinho, enfim por você ser assim desse jeitinho que eu amo e por me deixar amá-la. O meu maior presente é você Gi, ter você do meu lado é muito mais do que eu merecia ter. – ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que corriam livremente em seu rosto, bebia cada palavra que o namorado falava se perdendo cada vez mais naquela imensidão esmeralda que eram seus olhos. Ficaram um tempo se olhando até que Harry a beijasse carinhosamente, abraçando-a. – Tomei a liberdade de abrir uma conta pra você no Gringotes, a chave está com o Gui, ele cuidara dela enquanto estiver na escola. Se alguma coisa me acontecer, - respirou fundo, sabia que ela ia protestar – Ele está autorizado a dividir os meus bens entre você, o Ron e a Mione, seus pais e o Remo.

- Você enlouqueceu, eu não quero o seu dinheiro!!! – ela estava lívida – Nada vai te acontecer, entendeu? Nada. Pare com essas bobagens, não faça isso...

- Gi, eu descobri que tenho mais dinheiro do que podia imaginar, e quero que vocês fiquem com ele, vocês saberão o que fazer e a quem ajudar. Se eu falhar, significa que Voldemort continuará vivo, e vocês vão precisar se proteger, eu quero apenas garantir que fiquem seguros, mesmo eu não estando aqui para fazer isso. – ela não podia acreditar naquilo, ele estava simplesmente fazendo um testamento, acabara de completar 17 anos e estava fazendo um testamento.

- PARA HARRY, PARA!!! Eu não quero mais ouvir uma única palavra sobre isso entendeu? Você acabou de fazer 17 anos Harry, você não tem que fazer um testamento, você tem que planejar o que será da sua vida, da **nossa** vida, quantos filhos vamos ter, onde vamos morar, onde vamos trabalhar, onde vamos passar a lua de mel, se seria melhor você deixar o cabelo crescer, esse tipo de coisa. – falou tudo isso andando de um lado pro outro do quarto, apertando as mãos, parou e olhou na direção do moreno que apenas a observava – Eu quero cavalos, gostaria muito de ter cavalos, e um piano...- ele sorriu, entendia a namorada e aquilo tudo era muito difícil pra ele, mas era inevitável não pensar sobre o assunto. – Não faz isso comigo Harry, você não pode desistir de mim antes da hora, você prometeu pro meu pai, lembra? ...ruivinhos de olhos verdes correndo pela casa?? Não faz isso com você. Você vai casar comigo, nem que eu tenha que te enfeitiçar, você é o meu Harry, eu preciso de você pra viver, você não vai querer que eu morra, não é? – ela estava aos prantos, e tentava de todas as maneiras mostrar pra ele que ele não podia pensar daquele jeito.

- É claro que não pequena, se depender de mim nada vai te acontecer, você sabe. – ele também não segurava mais as lágrimas, não gostava de vê-la chorando e aquilo tudo machucava muito também, é claro que preferia pensar em onde morariam, quantos filhos teriam...mas não dependia só dele.

- Então pare de pensar nisso. Prometa-me que vai parar de pensar nessas sandices, eu estou ao seu lado e estarei até a morte. Se não quer que nada de mal me aconteça, trate de se cuidar e lembre-se, quando for comprar o meu cavalo, eu quero uma égua branca. – sorriu tentando amenizar o clima – de preferência que ela esteja na cocheira do nosso rancho – ele puxou-a para seus braços de maneira possessiva, "Deus, como a amava", - Junto com os outros cavalos... – ela foi interrompida por um beijo desesperado e possessivo, ele não acreditava na sorte que tinha de ter uma mulher como Gina a seu lado, porque de menina ela não tinha nada, poderia muito bem ter saído esperneando dali, mas não enfrentou e conseguiu reverter à situação. Sim, havia conseguido fazer com que Harry entendesse que ele tinha que ter esperanças, que eles dependiam disso. Sim, se casaria com ela, se pudesse agora mesmo, sorriu durante o beijo com esse pensamento e ela parou de beijá-lo encostando sua testa na dele e roçando seu nariz no dele. – Que foi? Porque esta rindo?

- Você é incrível sabia? – estreitou-a mais em seus braços – Estava pensando que se pudesse, me casaria com você agora. Não posso te perder de jeito nenhum...bem que o Lupin disse que você era valiosa demais para eu deixá-la, você vale mais do que todos os cofres do Gringotes. Você já me enfeitiçou com certeza, não se preocupe. – beijou a pontinha do nariz da namorada e abraçou-a apertado. – Você vai dormir comigo de novo Gi?

- Não Harry, apesar de querer muito – falou fazendo beicinho – mas, acho melhor não, se a mamãe descobrir, ela ficara arrasada.

- Humm...você tem razão. Mas...então venha me dar um beijo de boa noite – sentou na cama e puxou-a para seu colo, ela já ate imaginava o que viria a seguir, e pendurando-se em seu pescoço, beijou-o novamente, se perdendo nos lábios de Harry. Após alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, ele levou-a a porta de seu quarto e voltou para o próprio quarto para enfim descansar daquele dia agitado.

Ao chegar ao seu quarto, Gina tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, mesclava felicidade e preocupação. Hermione que estava lendo em sua cama, levantou os olhos para olhá-la, viu o colar em seu pescoço, mas também viu os olhos da amiga vermelhos – "ela chorou".

- Que foi Gi, não gostou do presente?

- Ah Mione, eu adorei, é lindo não é? – falou sentando-se de frente para a amiga.

- O Harry escolheu sozinho sabia? Eu apenas dei o apoio moral. Mas porque você chorou ruiva?

- Estou preocupada com ele Mione. – suspirou – Você não sabe o que ele aprontou hoje. – voltou a apertar as mãos em demonstração de nervosismo e contou tudo o que Harry havia lhe dito. Viu a expressão da amiga endurecendo a cada palavra, mas esta não disse nada até o final.

- Ele se superou. – Hermione disse bufando – Eu imaginava que aquela obsessão em nos dar presentes e nos "mimar", tinha algum outro motivo. Eu não acredito que ele tenha feito isso, eu vou esganá-lo, que RAIVA!!! – estava com o rosto vermelho de nervoso, era quase como um Weasley. – Imagina quando o Ron souber e seus pais então. Ele quase me ofende fazendo isso parece que só queremos o dinheiro dele. – Gina estava pronta para defender Harry, mas a amiga foi mais rápida – Eu sei que ele não pensa isso Gina, e se eu não conhecesse o Harry como eu conheço, já teria ido até lá e lhe dado um belo tapa na cara, mas por incrível que pareça eu o entendo. – já estava de pé andando pelo e se sentindo extremamente mal pelo que Harry fizera, ele não podia fazer isso. – Ele é um cabeça-dura, que RAIVA que me dá quando ele faz essas coisas. Mas você fez alguma coisa a respeito, não fez? – perguntou sabendo que ou a ruiva o convenceria a pensar o contrário, ou ela tinha espancado seu melhor amigo.

- Fiz ele enxergar que ele não podia pensar nessas coisas e que não adiantava deixar dinheiro nenhum pra mim, que se ele viesse a morrer, provavelmente eu iria junto.

- Bastante persuasiva. – disse a morena sorrindo – E é claro que ele se convenceu rapidamente, sabendo que você é louca de pedra. – Gina jogou um travesseiro na cara da amiga e as duas desataram a rir.

Continua...

12


	6. Manhã de calor na A'Toca

_- Bastante persuasiva. – disse a morena sorrindo – E é claro que ele se convenceu rapidamente, sabendo que você é louca de pedra. – Gina jogou um travesseiro na cara da amiga e as duas desataram a rir._

**Capitulo 6**

**Manhã de calor na A'Toca**

A manhã seguinte chegou ensolarada e fazia muito calor. Harry acordou suado, um pouco mais suado que o normal pra falar a verdade. Tinha sonhado com Gina praticamente a noite toda, os mesmos sonhos que o atormentaram quando estava na casa dos tios, só que agora acrescentando sensações novas como, por exemplo, o lamento que ela soltava quando ele acariciava sua barriga lisinha sob a blusa, ou as reações do corpo dela quando sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido apenas para provocá-la. Mas o melhor era vê-la perder o controle, ela simplesmente se deixava levar, era extasiaste, tirando o fato de que aquelas mãozinhas delicadas tinham um poder avassalador sobre o seu corpo quando ela acariciava seu peito, coisa que fazia com certa freqüência, simplesmente o tirava de órbita, aliás, não precisava de muito, com um olhar um pouco mais maroto, ele já ia a loucura e ela adorava provocá-lo sussurrando coisas quando passava por ele. Pronto já estava suando em bica de novo, precisava de um banho frio, e bem frio se fosse possível.

Depois do banho, desceu encontrando apenas a Sra Weasley na cozinha preparando o café.

- Harry querido, bom dia. Acordou muito cedo, algum problema. – ele sorriu, ela era sempre tão zelosa com ele, se sentia reconfortado.

- Acostumei a acordar cedo, se não acordasse perdia o café da manhã. – se arrependeu do comentário, quando ouviu a Sra praguejando "Onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessas com uma criança", e olhando-o com compaixão. Resolveu quebrar o clima, antes que a Sra começasse a chorar. – A Sra precisa de ajuda?

- Não querido, e eu sinto muito por tudo o que você passou na mão daqueles trouxas, mas agora você está aqui e pode comer o que quiser e quando bem entender, viu? Porque não aproveita que já acordou e chama os preguiçosos dos seus amigos para irem ao lago, está muito quente para ficarem em casa, e a tarde teremos bastante trabalho.

Harry não pensou duas vezes subiu e foi chamar Ron e Neville primeiro, pois sabia que seria difícil acorda-los. Estava quase apelando por jogar água na cara deles, mas enfim conseguiu, pediu que Neville chamasse Luna e Gabrielle e disse a um Ron sonolento que estava indo chamar as meninas, mas de repente o amigo pareceu estar completamente desperto e pediu para que o esperasse.

Chegaram à porta do quarto e Harry bateu, mas não houve resposta, ele tentou de novo "Gi, posso entrar?", nada. Girou a maçaneta e entrou sem fazer barulho, deparando com a cena mais encantadoramente engraçada, Gina estava deitada de lado, agarrada ao travesseiro, com os cabelos espalhados pelo rosto e dormia tranqüilamente. Olhou mais atentamente e pelo segundo dia consecutivo foi presenteado com aquela visão do paraíso, a camiseta da namorada estava novamente levantada até a cintura deixando a mostra a delicada calcinha azul - "Deus, devia ter comprado um pijama pra ela" – pensou enquanto seu corpo todo estremecia e o monstro em seu peito urrava de alegria, mas logo foi despertado do "maravilhoso mundo de Ginny".

- Cara eu to no paraíso? – Harry olhou para o amigo e segurou o riso, Ron estava hipnotizado, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, e ao seguir o olhar do amigo descobriu o motivo, Mione dormia de bruços e vestia apenas uma camisete de seda e um minúsculo short que mais parecia uma calcinha grande. "Porque elas têm que dormir assim, praticamente nuas?", sentiu quando Ron ia avançando em direção a amiga com uma cara de que não estava pensando muito com a cabeça certa e puxou-o pelo braço.

- Controle-se Ron.

- Ahh Harry qual é???– Rony tentou se desvencilhar da mão de Harry – Até parece que...- Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, como que pedindo para que ele continuasse, mas com cuidado. Foi suficiente para que Rony caísse na real, afinal era com seu cunhado que estava falando e sua irmã estava em situação muito parecida com a da namorada. Vendo que o amigo não oferecia mais perigo, soltou-o e sorriu compreensivo para ele.

- Ok Ron, acorde a Mione, mas controle-se!!! - e andou em direção a Gina que continuava dormindo como um anjo, agachou-se em frente de seu rosto e afastou alguns fios de cabelo rubro que estavam sobre ele, com cuidado puxou o lençol que estava aos pés da cama e cobriu seu corpo antes de beijar-lhe a pontinha do nariz, ela fez uma careta e coçou o nariz, sorrindo ele beijou-lhe a testa e depois os lábios, e ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mão em sua nuca. – Bom dia, minha preguiçosa!!!! – disse roçando os lábios no da namorada.

- Humm...bom dia!!! Que delícia, acordar assim pelo segundo dia seguido. – abriu os olhos e deparou com aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente mirando os seu. Escutou mais alguém sussurrando – O Ron ta aqui? – "humhum"- ele respondeu sem parar de brincar com os lábios da namorada. – E por um acaso...a minha camiseta estava levantada de novo? – ele sorriu "Humhum" – E ele não te matou? – ele beijou-a antes de responder.

- Esqueceu que a Mione esta aqui do lado, e por Deus, vocês tem uma mania de dormirem quase nuas. Vou comprar pijamas compridos pras duas. – e abraçou-a antes que ela protestasse – Eu tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole, mas o seu irmão estava muito pior, se eu não o segurasse... coitada da Mione.

- É um tarado mesmo. – e levantou um pouco o rosto para ver o casal ao lado. - Tadinha da Mione. Mas o que fez você vir interromper o meu sono de beleza a essa hora da manhã?

- Está um dia lindo e está muito quente também, então sua mãe deu a idéia de irmos ao lago.

- Ela esta nos dando folga? – ele sorriu com a cara traquinas que a namorada fazia.

- Apenas no período da manhã, ela já me avisou que teremos trabalho duro no resto do dia. Pedi pro Nev chamar a Luna e a Gabrielle e eles já devem estar descendo.

- Ahh Harry, tinha mesmo que chamar ela? Se ela chegar perto de você eu afogo ela, ouviu.

- Depois do fora que ela levou da Mione ontem, acho que ela já aprendeu, não se preocupe. Se arrume logo que vou te esperar pra tomar café e irmos, ta bom? – ela apertou-o mais pelo pescoço e distribuiu vários beijinhos por seu rosto antes que ele se levantasse.

* * *

Ron tentava a todo custo se controlar, se aproximou da namorada olhando-a intensamente, nunca tinha visto Mione assim, tão "descoberta", achava o corpo dela lindo, mas só pelo que ele imaginava. O que estava vendo era muito melhor do que o fruto de sua imaginação, as pernas bem torneadas e um bumbum lindo, a pele suave e a cara de anjo dormindo sem nenhuma preocupação, estava com calor, nossa e que calor. Agachou em frente ao rosto da namorada e encostou os lábios em seu ouvido.

- Linda, acorda. – ela se mexeu virando de frente para ele, fazendo assim com que Ron tivesse uma visão privilegiada do seu decote e um pedacinho da barriga. – Você é sempre linda assim quando dorme? – ela sorriu e abriu os olhos focando nas incríveis íris azuis o namorado.

- Se você prometer que vai me acordar mais vezes, eu ficarei assim todos os dias. – sorriu ainda mais da cara do namorado, que ela percebia estar se controlando ao máximo.

- Por mim, eu não só te acordaria como também lhe colocaria pra dormir todos os dias. – disse beijando-a e passando a mão em sua barriga.

- Você está muito saidinho, não acha? – provocou-o assim que pararam de se beijar.

- Eu acho que você é mais linda do que eu imaginava, e olha que eu tive tempo pra imaginar bastante coisa. – o comentário fez com que as bochechas de Hermione esquentassem instantaneamente. – Que foi? Ficou com vergonha de que?

- Como assim você teve tempo pra imaginar?

- Bom, vamos ver...- fez uma cara pensativa – Quando estávamos no nosso 4° ano, teve um dia que você desceu pra Sala Comunal com uma calça branca um pouquinho mais justa do que a que você estava acostumada a usar e me deixou assim...com a imaginação um pouco solta, o que me rendeu um murro no braço do Harry, que nunca foi bobo e percebeu tudo logo de cara. No quinto ano quando nos vimos nas férias e você estava com um short e uma regatinha rosa que te deixava mais...feminina, foi a primeira vez que vi um pouco mais das suas coxas e me renderam banhos gelados por dias. – ela ouvia tudo com uma certa surpresa no olhar, alem da vergonha é claro e resolveu interrompe-lo.

- Ron, você reparava em mim desde o 4° ano?

- Na verdade acho que desde sempre, mas eu ainda não ligava muito pra essas coisas, mas daí você apareceu linda como uma princesa no Baile de Inverno e aquele búlgaro otário resolver dar em cima de você e eu acordei pra vida, quer dizer, acordei mas não tomei nenhuma atitude.

- Eu não imaginava – falou mexendo nos cabelos do namorado, caricia que o fazia enlouquecer. – Eu percebi que você ficou com ciúmes, mas achei que era coisa de amigo, e depois ainda teve a Lilá...- mas foi interrompida por outro beijo do namorado que decididamente tinha sucumbido aos carinhos da namorada. Mas logo Harry os chamou pra realidade.

- Vamos descer pra elas se trocarem Ron. – disse alto chamando a atenção do amigo que estava quase deitado sobre a namorada, que naquele momento não conseguia se quer falar, apenas sorriu para Harry que sorriu de volta.

- Ahnn...a ta, vamos – e beijou a namorada mais uma vez antes de seguir Harry para fora do quarto.

* * *

Quase meia hora depois elas desceram, tomaram café e todos saíram em direção ao lago, carregando uma grande cesta de lanches que a Sra Weasley havia preparado. O lago ficava no meio do pequeno bosque ao lado da A'Toca, e era bem tranqüilo. Como fazia muito calor, a caminhada até lá foi o suficiente para fazê-los suar e Harry e Rony já estavam sem camiseta quando chegaram a uma sombra agradável à beira do lago. Beijaram suas namoradas e saíram correndo em direção pra água, arrancando gargalhadas dos demais.

Neville continuou com as meninas arrumando o local onde deixariam a cesta e suas roupas. Na verdade, estava meio relutante em ter que tirar a roupa na frente das garotas. Gina logo percebeu a aflição do amigo.

- Nev, porque você não vai com os meninos? Pode deixar que a gente arruma aqui. – o garoto corou e estava tentando arranjar uma boa desculpa, - Não precisa ficar com vergonha, estamos entre amigos, lembra. – involuntariamente ele olhou na direção de Luna, e Gina sorriu – Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ela não se decepcionara com o que verá – deu-lhe uma piscadela marota e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ele sorriu e no mesmo instante arrancou a camiseta e foi pra água. Deixando para trás uma Luna muito impressionada com o verdadeiro potencial do garoto.

Neville era um garoto gordinho e desajeitado quando entrou em Hogwarts, mas assim como Harry e Rony, ele também havia crescido e mostrava um porte atlético, tinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros, o que parecia ser uma mania entre os garotos, já que todos estavam com o mesmo corte de cabelo, ou falta dele como costumava reclamar a Sra Weasley. Tinha um problema com os dentes que estava sendo resolvido pelos pais de Hermione, o que tirava definitivamente aquele ar infantil que tinha. Continuava extremamente tímido, mas quando estava com Luna, se sentia mais seguro, pelo menos para conversar.

Gina desviou o olhar do amigo que agora estava sendo encharcado pelo irmão e pelo namorado e encarou Luna, que olhava absorta para o garoto, sequer piscava e Gina começou a achar que também não respirava, parou ao lado da amiga, que sequer notou sua presença.

- Luna, respira!!! – e desatou a rir ao ver a cara de espanto e embaraço da amiga. – Ele está bonito, né? - a garota não respondeu, encarou Gina como que querendo saber o que exatamente ela estava falando, - Não precisa disfarçar, eu te conheço muito bem, como conheço o Nev também, e está claro pra mim que vocês se gostam e conselho de amiga, se eu fosse você não o deixava tão solto por aí. – foi interrompida justamente pelo "perigo loiro" que já de biquíni, pedia para que Neville a esperasse, cerrou os olhos e crispou os lábios, - Essa menina tá querendo apanhar – e quando já saia em direção a Gabrielle, Hermione a segurou.

- Calma Gi, espere um pouco, vamos ver a reação deles. – as três olharam em direção a menina que corria para onde os meninos estavam. Mione no alto de seu conhecimento, já tinha percebido que o poder veela que Gabrielle possuía, nada fazia aos meninos e isso só tinha uma explicação, elas eram garotas de sorte, pois somente um homem apaixonado resistia aos encantos de uma veela. Observaram quando mesmo se esforçando em impressionar, Gabrielle não conseguia o efeito desejado. Os meninos continuavam brincando entre si e quando lhe davam atenção era por pura educação. Hermione olhou-as satisfeita. – Vocês entenderam?

- O que exatamente? – perguntou a ruiva com uma sobrancelha levantada e preste a chamar a amiga de louca, por não deixá-la surrar a francesa.

- Gina você se esqueceu que a Gabrielle é veela? E percebeu que nenhum deles deu a menor importância pra ela? - então tudo começou a clarear na cabeça da ruiva. – Isso prova que somos garotas de sorte e o melhor, temos esses bobões aos nossos pés. E isso inclui você Srta Lovegood – falou cutucando a loira que corou intensamente.

- Ahh ta bom. Eu não vou conseguir esconder mesmo, eu gosto do Nev. – falou encarando as amigas, extremamente corada. – as duas começaram a rir e abraçaram a loira. – Mais eu não sei se ele gosta de mim, a gente fica conversando, e ele é tão atencioso comigo, está sempre tentado me agradar e até presta atenção nas minhas histórias malucas, mas ele nunca tentou nada, sabe?

- O Neville é tímido Luna. Ele fica corado só da gente chamar ele, porque você não tenta? – Gina perguntou, cutucando a amiga. – Você é mais espontânea, às vezes é disso que o Nev precisa pra sair do ovo. – mas foram interrompidas por Harry que as chamava para entrar na água. - Vamos e depois nos conversamos melhor sobre isso.

A primeira a começar a se despir foi Hermione, que tirou a blusinha e virou de costas para Gina pedindo para que ela amarrasse mais forte seu biquíni atrás do pescoço. O simples gesto de tirar a blusa foi como um imã para os olhos do ruivo que estava na água, ele virou-se para onde as meninas estavam e não piscava mais, nem se mexia.

Mione tirou o short e arrumou os lacinhos na lateral da calcinha do seu biquíni cor-de-rosa, depois se virou para ajudar Gina a amarrar também seu biquíni vermelho, atrás do pescoço, no mesmo instante que Harry percebeu a imobilidade do ruivo e seguiu seu olhar, podendo ver a ruiva tirar o vestido e dar-lhe a visão do paraíso mais uma vez. A criatura em seu peito rugia e sua boca ficou seca, "essa ruiva ainda me mata" - pensou. E como já era de esperar, Neville estranhou o comportamento dos amigos e juntou-se a eles olhando intrigado para onde eles olhavam, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Luna tirando a saia e a blusa, mostrando curvas que nenhum dos garotos havia visto antes, ela estava linda com um biquíni tomara-que-caia azul, que combinava com seus olhos.

Pronto! Estrago feito.

Elas andaram em direção ao lago conversando e rindo, o que as tornavam mais belas, pelo menos na visão dos garotos, cada um deles foi em direção de sua respectiva "musa", para ajudá-las a entrar na água. Elas se deliciaram com a cara de bobo que eles estavam e aceitaram a mão que eles ofereciam.

Gabrielle a essa altura, já estava lívida de raiva, tentava a todo custo chamar a atenção dos garotos e de nada adiantava. Seu alvo principal era Harry, desde que ele a tirara do lago no Torneio Tribruxo, ele tinha se tornado seu sonho de consumo, mas quando percebeu que a briga ia ser boa com a ruiva, decidiu partir pra cima de Rony e Neville, mas todas as tentativas foram frustradas. Estava desistindo, principalmente ao ver a cara de bobos que eles estavam fazendo ao vê-las de biquíni, começou a duvidar de seus poderes de veela.

- Você quer me matar ruiva? – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Gina ao puxá-la de encontro ao seu corpo, ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, fazendo com que Harry praticamente a carregasse dentro da água.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou com sua melhor cara de inocente. – Gostou do meu biquíni? – e se estreitou mais nos braços do namorado sentindo-o estremecer.

- Você está maravilhosamente linda. – ele beijou-a carinhosamente e enlaçou-a pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos se encaixarem. Ficaram abraçados se beijando e aproveitando cada minuto que tinham juntos.

* * *

Quando Ron puxou Hermione pra dentro da água ele ainda sustentava aquela cara apatetada de antes o que fez com que ela sorrisse divertida e o enlaçasse pelo pescoço.

- Que foi Ron? – ela falou olhando-o nos olhos, e isso pareceu como um apito na cabeça do ruivo que acordou do transe e abraçou-a possessivamente pela cintura carregando-a mais para o fundo, deixando apenas que suas cabeças e um pouco do ombro pudesse ser visto pra fora da água.

- Você quer me provocar né Mione? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Por quê? O que eu fiz? – ela perguntou com fingida inocência, adorando o descontrole do namorado, era extasiante saber que ela o deixava completamente descontrolado, sem nem precisar fazer nada.

- Mione, desse jeito eu não agüento por muito tempo, e o Harry vai ter razão em me azarar. – ele pegou-a pelo quadril fazendo com que ela o enlaçasse com as pernas pela cintura, no mesmo minuto ela arregalou os olhos, mas logo sorriu, um sorriso encantadoramente maroto. – Você viu o que você faz comigo, garota? – ela encostou a testa na dele encarando-o - É sério Mione, eu não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo.

- E quem disse que eu vou? O problema Ron é que eu...- ela corou e desviou o olhar - ...eu nunca fiz nada disso que estamos fazendo com ninguém, e acho que não saberia o que fazer, apesar de já ter lido alguma coisa a respeito, mas em nenhum livro diz que a gente vai sentir essas coisas que eu venho sentindo quando você me beija, ou quando me toca. Eu tenho um pouco de medo de fazer as coisas do jeito errado e bem...te decepcionar – ela tagarelou daquele jeito que fazia quando estava bastante apreensiva por alguma coisa, e que ele simplesmente adorava. Ele sorriu ao final da frase e beijou-lhe carinhosamente o lábio, instantaneamente aquela crise hormonal, se transformou em um carinho enorme pela sua garota.

- Entenda uma coisa, eu não sei muito também, eu só sei que sou louco por você e que tudo que fizermos juntos, será o certo. Eu sei que os seus beijos são maravilhosos, o seu cheiro me leva a loucura, o seu abraço é reconfortante, o seu corpo é deliciosamente macio e viciante. Mione eu sou apaixonado por você há muito tempo e adoro cada pedacinho seu, cada trejeito, cada mania, tudo. Você nunca vai me decepcionar, nós vamos descobrir as coisas juntos e você vai me falar tudo o que você gosta e do jeito que você gosta, eu estou disposto a te fazer a garota mais feliz e realizada do mundo. E será tudo no devido tempo, eu acho...que uma quantidade razoável de banhos gelados me ajudará nessa tarefa árdua.

- Ahh Ron...eu também sou louca por você, e não quero que você gaste sua "energia" com banhos frios, - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com um olhar maroto – Mas, eu só tenho medo de não ser tudo o que você espera em uma garota, afinal de contas você já tem um pouco de experiência, o que você fazia com a Lilá, pra mim já é muito mais do que eu posso imaginar e ... – mas ela não terminou a frase, ele beijou-a carinhosamente fazendo-a calar-se.

- Eu não fiz nada com a Lilá, eu não consegui, não que ela não quisesse, mas eu não consegui, não achei certo. No máximo foi aquilo que todo mundo viu, talvez um pouco mais, - suas orelhas iam se tingindo de um vermelho carmim – Ela era bem liberal, sabe.

- Como assim? Você...chegou a vê-la sem...roupa? - ela fez a pergunta, com medo da resposta, mas precisava saber – Quero dizer...até onde exatamente você foi com a Lilá?

- Ah Mione, isso é embaraçoso. Bem...eu a vi sem blusa, foi o máximo que vi, mas... bem... eu a toquei...em quase todos os lugares que você pode imaginar. – ela o abraçou e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. – Que foi? Ahhh...saco, foi você que perguntou. Não fica grilada, por favor.

- Me deixe pensar Ron, apenas me abrace, ok. – eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo sem dizer nada, mas Ron já estava agoniado, será que tinha estragado tudo?

- Mione...fala comigo. – e se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-la. – Me diz o que está te incomodando, por favor. – ela sorriu pra ele um sorriso um pouco triste, mas sorriu.

- É bobagem minha...não se preocupe.

- Não, não é bobagem, quando você fica assim, nunca é bobagem, e o fato de eu ter deixado você assim, piora um pouco mais as coisas. Fale-me o que é. – ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Eu estava pensando em como essa coisa toda de estudar não adianta nada em uma hora dessas, o que adianta eu ser uma maldita sabe-tudo, se quando o assunto é em relação a um garoto, garotas como a Lilá, sabem muito mais do que eu, quero dizer, eu que deveria saber onde você gosta de ser tocado, ou sei lá... saco, é difícil pra mim não saber o que fazer, entende. - e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado, totalmente envergonhada, ele riu por saber que a sua adorável sabe-tudo estava confusa.

- O que você quer saber? Me pergunte. Por exemplo, o simples fato de você estar me abraçando assim..., tão encaixada em mim é muito bom... te sentir assim pertinho, é muuuito bom. Quando você passa as mãos no meu peito eu adoro, quando passa a unha na minha nuca durante o beijo, é como se tivesse acordado um monstrinho inconseqüente dentro de mim. Quando sorri sem graça como está fazendo agora...é a minha perdição. Mione, não interessa o que ela sabia ou não fazer, ela não era você, o fato de ser você já muda tudo o que eu poderia sentir, é muito mais intenso e certo, por ser você. Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, eu quero que você me pergunte o que quiser, se eu souber vou te responder, mas acho que a maioria das coisas a gente vai descobrir juntos. E não é só porque eu já toquei nela que já sei onde te tocar, as pessoas são diferentes e gostam de coisas diferentes, sendo assim, estaremos praticamente no mesmo barco. – ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada e mais envergonhada por demonstrar fraqueza.

- Desculpe, eu sou boba e racional demais. – encostou novamente a testa na dele e mirou aqueles lindos olhos azuis. - Você tem razão, as pessoas são diferentes e gostam de coisas diferentes, e você vai me ajudar a descobrir do que eu gosto e me deixar descobrir do que você gosta. – em resposta ele capturou-lhe os lábios e ficaram um bom tempo assim.

* * *

Neville estava se controlando ao máximo para não abraçar Luna, apesar de eles continuarem de mãos dadas depois dele ajudá-la a entrar na água, estavam conversando e tentando não deixar Gabrielle tão deslocada. Até que Fleur veio chamar Gabrielle, pois tinham que ir ao Beco buscar algumas encomendas. A garota praguejou, mas seguiu com a irmã pra A'Toca, deixando o "quase" casal sozinho, já que os amigos estavam um pra cada lado do riacho namorando.

Luna estava tendo um pouco de dificuldades com o fundo do riacho que era meio barrento e estava se segurando em Neville para não escorregar, ele percebendo a dificuldade da loira, sugeriu que fossem um pouco mais para o fundo, garantindo que ele a seguraria. Ele tinha 1,80m de altura, contra os 1,68m de Luna, o que significava que o mais fundo de Neville era muito mais fundo pra ela. Quando a água estava na altura dos ombros dele, eles pararam e Luna tentou alcançar o chão, é claro que não conseguiu e quando emergiu se agarrou na primeira coisa que viu, ou seja, Neville. Estavam com o rosto a milímetros de distância, apenas se olhando, como se estivessem hipnotizados, ela sem perceber enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e ele colocou as mãos em volta de sua cintura, sentindo a pele macia da garota.

- Luna...eu...posso... – mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, respondeu um "huhum" e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Era como um sonho para Neville, ele não tinha experiência alguma com garotas, nunca tinha beijado ninguém, o que ele se envergonhava muito, pois já tinha 17 anos e devia ser o único garoto da idade dele que ainda não tinha beijado ninguém. Se sentiu estranho no começo, mas Luna sabia como faze-lo se esquecer de todos os seus medos, beijaram-se lentamente, como se estivessem se saboreando, passados alguns minutos, que pareceram horas, ela foi induzindo-o a aprofundar o beijo, e ele sorriu satisfeito durante o beijo após sentir a língua macia da garota encostando na sua e deixou-se levar por aquela sensação única. Segurou-a com mais firmeza fazendo seus corpos se aproximarem mais, enquanto Luna acariciava seus cabelos e sua nuca.

Luna havia uma única vez beijado um primo distante, só por curiosidade, e aquilo que estava acontecendo entre ela e Neville era muito diferente, se ele não tinha realmente experiência, como ela suspeitava, então ele aprendia rápido "Senhor, que pegada..." estava realmente impressionada, era bom demais beija-lo e senti-lo assim...tão próximo. Ele beijava com carinho, não era afoito e saboreava o beijo, tornando-o inexplicavelmente longo e delicioso.

Depois de um bom tempo se separaram e Luna encostou o rosto no ombro do garoto, estava um pouco envergonhada para olhá-lo, o que ele agradeceu, pois estava no mesmo estado, permaneceram em silencio por um tempo até se acalmarem, Neville mexia inconscientemente nos cabelos da garota que caiam por suas costas e ela acariciava sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos. Quando achou que conseguia articular uma frase completa sem gaguejar, ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Fazia um tempo que eu vinha pensando nisso? – disse passando o polegar na bochecha da garota.

- Eu também, mas achei que você apenas queria ser meu amigo...

- E eu pensava a mesma coisa de você, acho que estamos pensando demais. – gracejou tentando descontrair um pouco o clima.

- Posse te fazer uma pergunta? – ele confirmou um pouco temeroso pelo que vinha, afinal estamos falando de Luna, não é mesmo. – Você já tinha beijado alguém antes? – ele imediatamente corou.

- Ok, eu sei que deve ter sido péssimo, desculpe. – e já estava se soltando dela, quando ela rapidamente beijou-o novamente, apenas para dissuadi-lo da idéia de sair dali. O que funcionou, sem duvidas.

- Nev, foi o melhor beijo que eu já tive a oportunidade de experimentar, por isso perguntei. Se você nunca beijou ninguém realmente, eu fico feliz de ter sido a garota escolhida pra ganhar esse presente, e que presente. Você realmente achou que eu não tinha gostado? Você viu o tempo que passamos nos beijando, por Merlim! Se sem saber você fez tudo isso, imagino o que fará quando souber, tadinha de mim. Quero dizer, tadinha da garota que você escolher pra praticar. – ela desviou o olhar, sem querer tinha dito que gostaria de ser a tal garota.

- Então se prepare, pois eu vou precisar de muita pratica. E só foi bom assim, porque foi com você, eu queria muito, sabe? Ficava imaginando como seria, às vezes quando a gente ficava conversando eu ficava prestando atenção na sua boca. Ela é irresistível, sabia.

- Você devia ter falado antes, bom, se bem que eu também me pegava observando você e tudo o mais. É, eu também devia ter falado antes, acho que a gente pensa demais mesmo. – ela disse isso tudo com a cara sonhadora mais encantadora que ele já a vira fazer, estava feliz por tê-la beijado e estar ela ali naquele lugar lindo com seus amigos, que graças a Merlim eram discretos e não tinham feito nenhum comentário sobre eles. Do jeito que era envergonhado, se os meninos tivessem feito alguma gracinha, ele já teria largado Luna e corrido pra A'Toca. Se fosse Dino ou Simas, isso já teria acontecido.

Eles começaram a conversar de outras coisas e se beijavam entre um assunto e outro. Harry e Gina tinha visto o primeiro beijo do casal e a garota ficou eufórica, mas resolveu comemorar depois. Já Rony e Hermione demoraram um pouco mais pra perceber, estavam ocupados demais, mas assim que Hermione viu, mostrou ao namorado que sorriu e automaticamente eles procuraram com os olhos Gina e Harry que apenas sorriram em resposta.

Continua...

**N/A:** Oláaaa pessoas espero que tenham gostado do capitúlo. E ueba, temos mais um casal na fic. Eu acho sinceramente que o Nev precisa de um banho de alto estima e nada melhor do que uma Luna para ajudá-lo.

**Mary Silva:** você viu que honra ter a Nani comentando a fic... muito obrigado pelo carinho.

**Nani:** Pode deixar que estou fazendo o possível pra não demorar com as atualizações, mas de vez em quando dá um branco...sabe como é. Obrigado pelos coment.

**Loss Crevey:** obrigado pelo coment.

Luana: Eu também adoro Harry e Gina, eles são um casal fofo. Obrigado pelo coments

**Priscila Louredo:** Hahaha, o Ron é um Weasley, tem que ser pura combustão. Eu prometo que vou começar a detalhar mais os amassos do casal, afinal de contas a gente tem que movimentar a comunidade, né. Obrigado pelo carinho.

14


	7. Conversas

_Eles começaram a conversar de outras coisas e se beijavam entre um assunto e outro. Harry e Gina tinham visto o primeiro beijo do casal e a garota ficou eufórica, mas resolveu comemorar depois. Já Rony e Hermione demoraram um pouco mais pra perceber, estavam ocupados demais, mas assim que Hermione viu, mostrou ao namorado que sorriu e automaticamente eles procuraram com os olhos Gina e Harry que apenas sorriram em resposta. _

**Capitulo 7**

**- Conversas -**

Já eram quase 11h quando os gêmeos chegaram fazendo a maior bagunça e correndo para dentro da água. Jorge tinha falado com a mãe pela lareira e ela havia lhes dito que estavam todos no lago por causa do calor e eles resolveram vir aproveitar com os irmãos e os amigos, mas também havia o fato de estarem um pouco preocupados com o andamento do namoro de Gina.

Gostavam de Harry, afinal ele era praticamente sócio das Geminialidades e era como se fosse um dos irmãos, mas quando o assunto era Gina a coisa complicava. Já tinham comentado com Carlinhos e Gui, que resolveram ter uma conversinha com Harry sobre suas intenções, após o casamento de Gui. Não adiantava muito falar com Rony, pois esse já havia dito que não compraria briga com Gina por causa disso e porque também confiava em Harry. Mas na verdade, não queria se meter por causa de Hermione também. Ela ficaria fula da vida se ele resolvesse intervir a favor da "pureza" de Gina assim como os irmãos.

Com a chegada dos gêmeos, os casais se separaram e antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma piadinha em relação a Luna e Neville, Gina lançou um olhar suplicante aos irmãos pra que deixassem pra mais tarde, eles entenderam, mas não livraram Harry de perguntas um tanto quanto constrangedoras.

- Então Harry parece que você voltou a ser nosso cunhadinho. – disse Fred aproveitando que Gina tinha se juntado com as outras garotas para conversar, indo pra perto do garoto, que graças a Merlim havia crescido e já ficava cabeça a cabeça com os gêmeos.

- É Fred, eu e a Gina voltamos, eu ia contar pra vocês ontem, mas não deu tempo. – e deu um sorriso amarelo – Vamos falar com todos na reunião da Ordem que terá depois de amanhã, conversamos com seus pais e já tínhamos decidido que aos olhos dos outros, somos apenas amigos, entendeu. – ele já tinha percebido que o ruivo ia começar com a ladainha do "a minha irmãzinha pura e indefesa...", e resolveu falar um pouco mais sério com o ruivo. No meio da conversa, Jorge se aproximou para participar da conversa, já que os dois estavam sérios. – Apenas pessoas de confiança saberão, eu não quero arriscar a vida da sua irmã, ela é muito importante pra mim e eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. – disse com a maior sinceridade que possuía. Sabia que teria que repetir pelo menos mais 3 vezes esse discurso, isso se Percy aparecesse o que ele duvidava.

- Você esta querendo dizer que vocês vão ter que esconder que namoram, namorar escondido? – dessa vez foi Jorge quem perguntou e Harry apenas assentiu. – Vocês não vão conseguir, vocês são muito óbvios, não param de se olhar um só minuto. A Gina nunca conseguiu esconder que era louca por você, e você fica com aquela cara de bobo toda vez que ela passa por você, praticamente perde o rumo.

- Então a gente vai ter que aprender, não da pra ficar separado, acreditem, a gente já tentou e não foi nada bom. Vamos ter que nos policiar e contaremos com a ajuda de todos para que isso continue em segredo, pelo menos até eu descobrir uma outra maneira de protegê-la.

- Isso responde algumas das nossas duvidas em relação a vocês, mas não todas e já te aviso de antemão que Carlinhos e Gui também querem conversar com você, então se prepare.

- Tudo bem, eu já esperava por isso. Quando estiverem prontos, é só me chamar. – disse isso com determinação e sem nem um traço de medo. Se ele tinha que enfrentar Voldemort, o que seriam 4 ruivos ciumentos, mas Gina o tirou de seus devaneios, vindo lhe salvar dos irmãos.

- Posso saber o que vocês querem com o Harry? – disse abraçando o namorado pelo pescoço e encarando os irmãos.

- Nada Gininha, só estávamos avisando ao nosso cunhadinho sobre uma reuniãozinha de família que foi marcada e ele será o convidado de honra. – e saíram rapidamente antes que ela retrucasse.

- Do que eles estão falando? – ela disse encarando-o.

- Nada de mais, eles, Carlinhos e o Gui querem conversar comigo. – ela levantou a sobrancelha como que perguntando sobre o que? – Sobre nós Gi, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu já aprendi a lidar com seus irmãos e honestamente já esperava por isso.

- Eles não têm esse direito! – ela falou cerrando os dentes e lançando um olhar assassino aos irmãos – Eu vou falar com os meus pais e você não vai a reuniãozinha nenhuma.

- Calma Gi, eles estão certos. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar de incredibilidade – Veja bem, você é a mais nova de 7 irmãos, o Carlinhos e o Gui são bem mais velhos que você e os gêmeos sempre te trataram como se você fosse de cristal. Pelo que o Rony me contou, eles sempre ficaram muito preocupados com relação aos seus sentimentos por mim, eles sempre souberam que você gostava de mim e que eu era o maior tapado e não percebia, e de repente de uma hora pra outra o príncipe encantado da irmãzinha deles resolve descer do cavalo branco e corresponder, até eu ficaria com o pé atrás, com medo de o príncipe estar apenas querendo se aproveitar de você e dos seus sentimentos. Eu sinto um pouco disso em relação a Mione, sabe. Eu sei que ela gosta do Ron há muito tempo, e que ele gosta dela também há muito tempo, mas eu temo por ela, eu temo que ela se iluda com o príncipe dela e sofra. Eu não sei te explicar o porque, e não é porque eu não confio no Ron, de jeito nenhum, mas é assim que acontece. Então, é melhor eu conversar logo com eles e deixar as coisas bem claras.

- Colocando desse jeito eu chego até a entender, mas não aceito esse papel de princesinha indefesa. Eu sei me defender e tenho vontade própria, não sou uma boneca de porcelana. – ele riu da cara de emburrada da namorada. – E se eles te perguntarem sobre aquilo, porque pode ter certeza que eles vão perguntar. Você vai falar o que? Que eu vou morrer virgem? – ele não agüentou e gargalhou, o que fez com que o bico da namorada aumentasse.

- Não senhorita bravinha, eu vou dizer que se tiver que acontecer e for da vontade dos dois, vai acontecer e nada e nem ninguém vai nos impedir. – beijou-lhe fazendo o bico desmanchar instantaneamente.

- Você está muito calmo. É até estranho, no ano passado você explodia por tão pouco e esse ano, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você não se alterou nenhuma vez.

- Eu cresci Gi. Não posso ficar me remoendo, porque acabo tomando as decisões erradas, e esse ano eu sinto que decisão é o que mais eu terei que tomar. Não adianta ficar descontando nos outros as minhas frustrações e afastar de mim as pessoas que me ajudarão, eu aprendi muito com Dumbledore, e uma coisa que ele sempre dizia, é que eu nunca deveria abandonar meus amigos, e foi nisso que eu mais pensei nessas férias. Se tem uma coisa que me torna diferente de Voldemort, essa coisa é a capacidade de amar e de me sacrificar pelas pessoas que amo. E eu preciso fortalecer todos os meus elos de amor, pra poder tomar as decisões certas. – ela sorriu pra ele de forma reconfortante. - Tem um monte de coisas que você precisa saber, coisas que eu devia ter contado pra você há algum tempo, mas não contei pra te poupar. Depois de amanhã eu marquei com o Lupin uma reunião da Ordem e pedi pra que você pudesse participar, lá eu vou contar a todos os nossos (ele, Rony e Hermione) planos, mas se você preferir eu te conto antes da reunião.

- Eu prefiro que você me conte antes, não quero tomar um susto na frente dos outros na minha primeira reunião da Ordem. Conte-me essa noite.

- Não, amanhã é dia de festa e quero que você apenas se preocupe com isso. Aproveitamos a festa e depois eu te conto.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Digamos que não seja agradável. É melhor depois da festa.

-Vamos tomar sol Gi? – Hermione perguntou chegando perto do casal com Luna.

- Vamos que eu to precisando pegar uma cor, imagina eu branca como leite com aquele vestido que a Fleur escolheu. Ai, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso. – disse revirando os olhos e erguendo as mãos pro céu, arrancando gargalhada das amigas e do namorado. -Vamos Harry?

- Vamos que eu já não estou mais agüentando ficar na água.

Saíram da água e sentaram nas toalhas que estavam esticadas na beira do lago. Harry sentou ao lado de Gina que já estava deitada e ficaram conversando amenidades, até que ele resolveu comentar o comportamento de Gabrielle. As garotas desataram a rir, deixando Harry com uma cara de interrogação, mas logo elas começaram a contar a grande conclusão que haviam chegado.

- Então quer dizer que nós só não somos afetados pelos poderes de vella dela por causa do que sentimos por vocês? – elas assentiram – Ah então por isso que a Luna resolveu que estava na hora de agir – disse sorrindo para a amiga que ficou um pouco envergonhada – Porque se dependesse no Nev você ainda esperaria muito.

- Mas Harry você não lembra no quarto ano quando vimos a Fleur pela primeira vez, você não ficou tão babão igual ao Ron, porque você gostava da Cho e depois do baile, ele nem ligava mais pra ela.

- É mesmo, eu nem me lembrava mais disso.

- Não lembrava de que? Da Fleur e do meu irmão babão ou da Cho? – a ruiva perguntou se erguendo nos braços, enquanto as amigas riam abertamente da cena de ciúmes.

- Dos dois, se é que você quer saber. – ele disse se aproximando da namorada e roubado-lhe um beijo – Aquele baile foi meio traumático pra mim, eu tive que dançar, vocês lembram. – elas riram da cara de desespero dele.

- E você acha que amanhã você vai ficar sentado a noite toda, comigo do seu lado...há há há, só porque você quer.

- O que você esta querendo dizer com isso, hein ruiva?

- Que se você não dançar comigo eu me sinto no direito de ir procurar um par.

- Há há há, só por cima do meu cadáver, ouviu. – nesse ponto, as outras duas garotas gargalhavam da falsa briga do casal e até ajudavam com uns ihhhh, uhhhh. E assim continuaram ate escutarem uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

-Então quer dizer que eu venho da Romênia mais cedo, preocupado com os preparativos do casamento do Gui e vocês estão aqui se refrescando na maior folga? – Carlinhos que havia chegado a alguns minutos na A'Toca e fora avisado pela mãe que os garotos estavam no lago, resolveu ir até eles. Estava com muitas saudades dos caçulas, fazia bastante tempo que não os via e ele sentia muita falta dos dois, principalmente de Gina que era sua "princesa", assim como para o Sr. Weasley.

Assim que gracejou com os garotos, eles perceberam sua presença. Gina levantou-se como um raio do colo de Harry e correu ao encontro do irmão abraçando-o

- Oi princesa, quanta saudade. – disse enquanto a abraçava e beijava sua testa – Como você cresceu – disse olhando-a – Mas ainda continua sendo uma pirralhinha.

-Ai Gigante, que saudade. Você esqueceu de mim nem as minhas cartas responde mais. – Gina disse fazendo beicinho, o que derreteu ainda mais o coração do irmão. Carlinhos tinha quase 2,00m de altura e desde pequena Gina o chamava de gigante, principalmente quando queria fazer manha.

- Ah Gi, eu estou trabalhando muito e também tenho uma novidade pra contar pra vocês.

- O que? Não me diga que alguma das domadoras de dragões virou domadora de gigantes?

- Há há há, muito engraçado princesa, mas depois eu conto à todos.

Eles foram se juntar aos outros na beira do lago, ao mesmo tempo em que os garotos saiam da água para falar com eles. Ron sorria tanto quanto Gina, ele também sentia muita falta do irmão.

- Eu não acredito!!! O que aconteceu com você? Tomou fermento, ou alguma poção dos gêmeos que faz crescer sem parar? – Ron sorriu ao ser abraçado pelo irmão. – O que a mamãe está dando pra vocês comerem?

- O que você esperava? Que você seria o único gigante da casa? Não, não!!! Eu estou no páreo e tenho mais uns 2 anos pra te alcançar, já que o Fred e o Jorge não conseguiram. Senti sua falta, cara.

- Eu também senti falta de vocês dois. – disse abraçando os dois caçulas pelo ombro.

- Hei, vamos parar com essa melação!!! Eu não sei porque você mima tanto esses dois, Carlinhos? – disse Fred se fingindo de zangado, sendo acompanhado na reclamação por Jorge.

- Ihhh, estão com ciúmes? Ser caçula tem suas vantagens, viu só. – a única garota da família falou e eles ficaram se provocando por um tempo, sendo observados pelos amigos e mais atentamente por Harry, que no começo até ficou com um pouco de ciúmes da namorada, mas esse sentimento logo foi substituído por outro de profunda admiração, ele sabia que Carlinhos tinha um carinho especial pelos caçulas, mas nunca tinha presenciado. E ver Gina e Ron com aquele sorriso era realmente cativante. No momento em que Ron abraçou o irmão pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu uma mão apertar a sua e viu que era Hermione que estava certamente sentindo o mesmo que ele. Nenhum dos dois tinha irmãos e o que sentiam um pelo outro era muito parecido com o que Carlinhos, Gina e Rony estavam demonstrando.

- É tão lindo, né? Sabe, eu acho que eu e você somos meio como eles, pelo menos eu sinto todo esse carinho por você. – Hermione disse a um Harry impressionado, afinal ele estava pensando exatamente aquilo.

- Mione desde quando você é legiminente?-e fez uma cara assustada no que a amiga riu. - Eu estava pensando nisso nesse minuto. – ele disse abraçando-a – Eu também acho, nós nos damos tão bem, que às vezes eu esqueço que não somos irmãos de verdade.

- É... em falar nisso... eu acho que estou precisando conversar com o meu amigo-irmão. – falou olhando instintivamente para Rony.

- Eu estava só esperando a hora que a Srta resolvesse me procurar. Realmente precisamos conversar. – mas foram interrompidos com a aproximação dos ruivos.

- Ahh Carlinhos deixa eu te apresentar... essa daqui é a Hermione, mas não é aquela Hermione que você conheceu à anos atrás. – Fred disse pegando na mão de uma Hermione contrariada.

- É, apesar de agora ela estar incrivelmente bela, ela ficou mais conhecida entre nós como a nossa mais nova "cunhadinha" – completou Jorge, levando um murro no ombro de Rony, pelo incrivelmente bela e um olhar fulminante de Hermione.

- Até que enfim!!!! Eu fiquei imaginando quando vocês iriam se entender, e realmente você se tornou uma bela cunhadinha. – disse beijando a mão de Hermione que estava roxa de vergonha e entregando-a a Rony.

- Bom, continuando as apresentações, esses são o Sr. e a Sra Longbotton – Jorge disse apontando para um escarlate Neville e uma Luna risonha.

- Olá Neville, você também se arranjou? E vejo que vocês têm bom gosto, o que eu não posso falar de suas respectivas, não é. Você é Luna Lovegood, não é?

- Sou sim, e preciso te dizer que eu e a Mione temos ótimos gostos. – ela respondeu brincalhona.

- E agora o melhor de todos...o antes conhecido como O-menino-que-sobreviveu, foi laçado pela nossa querida Gininha e agora está tentando ser conhecido também como nosso "cunhadinho", mas ainda precisa do nosso aval, é claro. – disse Fred ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Harry ficava pink e as orelhas de Gina ficavam tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos. Na verdade ele não sabia se estava temendo a reação do irmão superprotetor de Gina ou a pequena Weasley que estava preste a entrar em erupção.

- Olá Harry, como vai?

- Ehhh...vou bem...- ele tentou responder, mas foi interrompido pela voz em fúria da namorada.

- Fred você é realmente um idiota, sabia? O que você ganha com isso? Eu nunca me meti na sua vida pra você ficar fazendo isso comigo. – ela já estava chegando perigosamente perto do irmão quando sentiu as mãos de Harry na sua cintura, segurando-a com delicadeza. "Calma pequena, não fica assim", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido o que serviu como um calmante de efeito imediato, para surpresa de Carlinhos que já estava pronto para entrar na frente dos irmãos tentando separá-los como sempre fazia.

Ele ficou impressionado com a reação da irmã ao ser acalmada pelo namorado, era muito difícil fazê-la se acalmar quando ela explodia daquele jeito. Ele percebeu que ela ainda resmungava uma ou outra coisa e Harry continuava a dizer coisas que a acalmassem, chegou perto de Rony e perguntou baixo.

- Como ele consegue isso?

- Agora você entende porque eu não estou me opondo a eles dois. Eu fiquei com essa mesma cara quando ele conseguiu pela primeira vez. E é recíproco, ela faz isso com ele também. Só os gêmeos que gostam de infernizar é que não perceberam ainda.

- O Gui já viu também?

- Ele viu, mas sinceramente eu acho que ele não conseguiu pensar muito sobre isso.

- Mas os gêmeos me escreveram falando que eles estavam entrando em um "terreno perigoso" e que nós tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Ah Carlinhos, sinceramente, você acha que vai adiantar alguma coisa, meter medo no Harry se a Gina já tiver decidido alguma coisa? E outra, ele é o meu melhor amigo, e eu sei mais do que ninguém que ele é louco por ela, tão louco, que terminou com ela antes das férias só pra ela não correr risco de vida, você sabe essa coisa superprotetora do Harry. Mas graças a Merlim ele não conseguiu, porque se você visse o estado da Gina. Dava dó, eu até comecei a ficar com raiva dele por isso, mas ele também tava mal e eles resolveram conversar quando ele chegasse aqui.

- A mamãe tinha me falado que ela tava estranha e deprimida, mas não falava porque. Ela até achou que fosse por causa do Dumbledore, mas eu achei pouco provável, daí chega uma carta dos gêmeos falando que eles estavam namorando e estavam em um estado muito avançado do namoro, mas pelo que você falou eles voltaram há 3 dias, como pode? - como resposta Ron apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ai meu deus e olha que eu sou o mais novo. Carlinhos, a Gina é uma Weasley, você esqueceu, pelo que eu saiba os Weasley's são conhecidos não só pelos cabelos vermelhos e as sardas, nós temos como característica principal e marcante a "explosão" Weasley e também o "fogo" Weasley, pelo menos essas características são encontradas em todos nós, e com a Gina não ia ser diferente. – Carlinhos arregalou os olhos em compreensão – E sinceramente, eu tenho é dó do Harry que é tão travado pra essas coisas, ele deve estar sofrendo.

- Calma aí Ron, o que você está querendo dizer? Você viu alguma coisa, eles já...

- Para!! Eu não vi nada, e se Merlim quiser eu nem vou ver, e não eles não fizeram nada, ainda. Mas acho melhor você conversar com a Gi antes dessa reunião que vocês querem fazer, eu já disse que não vou me meter, uma porque senão a Mione me mata.

-É acho que vou falar com o Gui antes, porque isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu imaginava.

-Por isso eu não vou me, meter.

-E você? Como vai esse seu namoro? – disse abraçando o irmão caçula e indo com os outros em direção A'Toca.

-Ah nem vem Carlinhos, já chega o Harry tentando me regular, agora você também vai começar. É, porque se o Harry tem 6 ruivos encima dele, eu tenho o Harry me controlando, ou salvando a Mione, se você preferir.- Carlinhos riu da cara exasperada e das orelhas vermelhas do irmão, de todos Ron era o mais tímido e travado e com ele o assunto era sempre delicado.

-Ron, vocês estão a quanto tempo juntos?

- Deixa-me ver... – fez uma cara pensativa – 3 dias, mas parece que faz meses – Carlinhos riu ainda mais – Sabe, eu gosto da Mione há muito tempo e meu passatempo preferido sempre foi observá-la. Então é difícil resistir e agora que ela é só minha, eu realmente quero que ela seja, entende.

- Meu Deus Ron, vá com calma. Você deve estar assustando a garota. Ela é virgem? – O caçula estancou no lugar e se tingiu de carmim.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? – o outro riu ainda mais.

- É ou não é? Ron abaixou a cabeça derrotado, ia ter que responder...era até bom falar disso com alguém, e não ia conseguir com o Harry, ele com certeza o azararia, Gui não estava com cabeça para isso, os gêmeos...completamente fora de cogitação, Gina...podia até ser, mas não resolveria, então...porque não Carlinhos.

-É.

-E você chegou a conversar com ela sobre isso?

-Hoje mesmo a gente falou sobre isso, mas ela não diz que não me quer ou que quer esperar, ela só diz que tem medo de me decepcionar...ela ta grilada por causa dos amassos que eu dava na Lilá...eu não era muito discreto, entende.

-Mas ela te manda parar com os carinhos e tal?

-Não. Geralmente eu acabo voltando à realidade e paro. Mas ta ficando cada vez mais difícil.

-Ok. Ela provavelmente está sentindo as mesmas coisas que você e o medo dela é só esse mesmo, mas vocês precisam conversar mais, antes de qualquer coisa. Ela merece isso e você também. Entenda, pra uma garota é uma decisão muito importante e que muda tudo na vida dela. Por isso deve ser especial.

-Eu sei disso, por isso paro. É a Mione afinal, não é qualquer uma. Só que um simples piscar de olhos dela já está me levando á loucura.

- Diga isso a ela Ron, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de saber e vai ficar muito mais fácil dela falar sobre suas inseguranças. Ah...Ron, você ainda é virgem? – nessa hora se tivesse um buraco no chão, com certeza ele já tinha se enfiado nele.

- Ahh Carlinhos!!! Para de fazer essas perguntas.

- Oras, eu preciso saber pra poder te dar conselhos. Isso é importante. Pelo que você mesmo falou, você e essa Lilá não eram muito comportados e ...

- Sou...- disse em um fio de voz, olhando para os pés. – Acho que eu, o Harry e o Nev somos os únicos bruxos de 17 anos virgens da face da terra.

- Isso é legal sabia, pelo menos você vai perder a virgindade com alguém que realmente vale a pena. É bem melhor quando é assim. Você acaba realmente fazendo amor. - o irmão mais velho disse com uma cara sonhadora - E fico aliviado por saber que o Harry também é virgem.

- Mas não vai abrir a boca pra ninguém, se os gêmeos sonharem eu me afogo no lago, eles vão me atormentar por décadas.

-A Hermione sabe?

- Sabe. Eu tive que falar pra ela hoje, ela achou que eu já tivesse feito alguma coisa com a Lilá. – foram interrompidos pelos gritos da Sra Weasley, dizendo que só faltavam eles a mesa do almoço. Estavam tão compenetrados na conversa que não perceberam que haviam chegado A'Toca.

- Faça o que te falei. Converse bastante com ela, é uma maneira de se conhecerem melhor.

- Ok. Obrigado Gigante, eu estava mesmo precisando conversar com alguém.

- A qualquer hora. – disse abraçando e beijando o "irmãozinho".

Entraram na casa e essa estava lotada, além dos Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fleur e Gabrielle, estavam também Lupin, Tonks e Olho-tonto Moody e Lino Jordan que havia se juntado à Ordem depois da sua família sofrer um atentado pelos Comensais, estavam na A'Toca para ajudarem nos preparativos do casamento. Carlinhos apressou-se em abraçar o irmão mais velho e a cunhada pra depois dar um caloroso abraço no pai. Já Ron ficou um tempo parado na porta olhando os presentes, mais especificamente Hermione conversando com Lino Jordan "animadamente", ela ria de alguma coisa que o garoto falava e aquilo fez uma coisa quente e desagradável surgir no fundo do estomago de Rony, mas antes de explodir ele preferiu se fazer presente e abraçou Hermione por trás. A garota se assustou e ficou esperando pelo pior, uma grosseria ou coisas que ele geralmente fazia quando estava com ciúmes, ele fez muito disso em Hogwarts, explodia com ela ou com o garoto. Mas ele se portou como uma pessoa normal, comprimentou Lino Jordan educadamente e participou da conversa, apesar de continuar abraçado possessivamente a cintura da namorada. Um pouco mais ao canto da sala, Harry e Gina assistiam a cena incrédulos, estavam em alerta para segurar Ron antes dele fazer alguma besteira, mas isso não aconteceu.

A Sra Weasley chamou a todos pra almoçar, e todos se sentaram à mesa magicamente ampliada. O almoço foi tranqüilo e quando todos estavam satisfeitos, Molly começou a delegar as funções para o resto da tarde. As garotas, incluindo Tonks para desespero da Sra Weasley, ficariam responsáveis pelas comidas, que já estavam quase todas prontas, mas precisavam ser embaladas, e pelos enfeites. Os rapazes iriam arrumar o jardim onde seria realizado o casamento enquanto Lupin, Olho-tonto, Carlinhos e o Sr. Weasley, que tirou folga pelo resto do dia, iriam cuidar da segurança, que já havia sido reforçada com a chegada de Harry, mas eles iriam colocar detectores de magia negra na entrada da casa, feitiço anti-aparatação, bloqueador de vassouras e acesso restrito na viagem de Flú.

Com tudo pronto, todos se renderam a um banho relaxante, continuou muito calor o dia todo o que tornou o trabalho ainda mais cansativo.

* * *

Harry tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava escolhendo uma camiseta pra colocar quando, alguém bateu em sua porta.

- Harry, posso entrar? – Hermione perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Claro Mione, entre. – ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- É...será que a gente podia ter aquela conversa de irmão-amigo agora? – ela disse encabulada.

- Senta aqui – ele disse apontando pra cama e sentando-se em uma cadeira a sua frente. – Desembucha.

- Ahh Harry é tão embaraçoso. Eu não sei nem por onde começar...- ela disse tapando o rosto com as mãos. Ele sorriu e puxou suas mãos segurando-as.

- Comece pelo começo, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim Mione.

- Bem...sabe...eu e o Ron, eu não sei muito bem o que fazer, sabe. E não saber o que fazer me deixa extremamente irritada. Quero dizer... ele é um garoto e eu já li sobre isso, mas bem...nada que eu li dizia que eu ia me sentir assim...eu sempre achei que iria saber o que fazer, pelo que os livros diziam era fácil, mas não esta sendo nem parecido com o que os livros dizem. – ela estava extremamente envergonhada e Harry não agüentou e começou a rir. – Não ria de mim Harry, é sério.

- Mi, esqueça os livros. Eles não sabem de nada. A única coisa que conta é o que está no seu coração e no coração do Ron. Eu só te peço, pra não fazer nada que não seja sua vontade, só pra agradar o Rony. Ele vai saber te esperar tanto para uma carícia um pouco mais ousada ou para as vias de fato. Eu sei que ele está um pouco descontrolado agora, mas se você conversar com ele, tenho certeza que ele entenderá e te esperará.

-Mas eu não quero que ele espere!!! – ela disse se levantando e andando pelo quarto, deixando Harry meio perplexo. Ele tinha visto o descontrole do amigo e achou que Hermione estava assustada pela rapidez da coisa toda. – Veja bem, Harry eu estou gostando do rumo que as coisas estão levando, esperamos demais por isso, só que...eu não sei o que fazer, e se eu fizer tudo errado, digo...eu não sou experiente como a ...Lila. Ahhh droga, eu não sei nada sobre garotos.

- Mione, presta atenção, você conhece o Rony melhor do que ninguém, somos amigos há 7 anos e você sempre soube como agir com ele, e o Ron também te conhece. A Lilá foi apenas uma garota que ele ficou e não teve assim tanta importância. Você pode não entender de garotos como ela, mas você é PHD em Ronald Weasley, acho que a única coisa que vocês tem que fazer é conversar.

- Vocês são tão seguros, sempre sabem o que fazer e tal.

- Ah Mione você está brincando, né? Eu seguro...estou me borrando de medo de fazer alguma coisa de errado com a Gina, de decepcionar ela de alguma maneira, mas a gente tem conversado bastante sobre isso, e é até legal, porque eu nunca imaginei que fosse conseguir conversar sobre essas coisas com uma garota, a gente meio que diz o que gosta e o que não gosta, mas é meio instintivo, sabe? A gente sente.

-Então nós dois somos os travados da relação...céus esses Weasley's vão nos matar. – ela disse abraçando-o e depois caindo na gargalhada com o amigo.

- Converse com o Ron enquanto estiverem "namorando", eu nem acredito que estou falando isso pra você, mas ajuda bastante.

- Obrigado Harry, eu adoro você, adoro ter você como meu irmão e melhor amigo, mas...- ela se lembrou sobre o relato de Gina na noite anterior e deu um senhor puxão de orelha nele – Onde você estava com a cabeça quando resolveu fazer um testamento? Enlouqueceu? Ou quer matar a gente de desgosto?

- Aiii Mione, larga a minha orelha...- ele franziu a sobrancelha e passou a mão na orelha dolorida.

- Anda Harry eu estou esperando uma explicação – ela disse em seu habitual tom mandão, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu estava apenas me precavendo. Se me acontecer alguma coisa eu quero ter certeza de que o meu dinheiro e o do Sirius não ficarão para o Ministério e tenho certeza de que vocês saberão usar muito bem cada galeão.

- Você me ofende sabia? Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha dura – disse cutucando a cabeça do garoto – Pra alguma coisa te acontecer, eu, o Rony, a Gina, os Weasley's e metade da Ordem, já vai ter deixado de existir, então de nada vai adiantar abrir contas no Gringotes pra gente. Estamos com você nisso até o final, nem que seja o nosso final. – inesperadamente ele abraçou-a – Não faça isso com a gente Harry. Não tente fazer as coisas sozinho, por favor.

- É difícil pra mim não pensar nisso Mione. Eu decidi muitas coisas esses dias que fiquei sozinho, e uma delas é que não posso e não vou conseguir nunca me afastar de vocês, mesmo que eu queira. Eu não sou nada sem você e o Ron, mas eu não quero que nada aconteça com vocês. Entendam isso como uma demonstração de carinho e não um testamento. Você e eu sabemos o quanto essa família precisa de dinheiro e eles nunca aceitaram um sicle meu. Eles sempre nos acolheram e nos tratam como membros da família desde o 2ºano. Eles merecem cada galeão que eu coloquei nos cofres deles e você também.

- Eu sei, mas promete que não vai sair sozinho por aí. Eu não ia me perdoar e o Ron provavelmente enlouqueceria, se algo te acontecesse.

- Eu já prometi isso pra ruiva, e ela deve ter te falado que é bem persuasiva, não disse?

- Disse sim. – ela sorriu divertida e se encaminhou para a porta – Aliás, eu acho que você nunca vai ter a última palavra com essa ruiva, vai ser o maior marido bundão!!!! Hahahahahaha – e saiu correndo pela porta fugindo de um travesseiro arremessado pelo amigo.

* * *

Em outro quarto da A'Toca o tema era Harry e Gina, estavam Gui e Carlinhos conversando sobre o namoro da irmã mais nova.

- Você já tinha visto o jeito que o Harry acalma ela, é impressionante, eu nunca imaginei que alguém conseguisse, nem o papai consegue.

- Eu vi uma vez, mas eu não tive muito tempo pra reparar depois que eles voltaram.

- O Rony falou que ela faz isso com ele também. Será que eles têm uma ligação tão grande assim?

- Eu ouvi uma vez Dumbledore dizer que o destino deles estava entrelaçado e que mais dia menos dia eles iam acabar se entendendo. Ele devia saber de alguma coisa que não sabemos, mas mesmo assim ela continua sendo a Gina.

- Eu sei Gui. Mas por incrível que parece o Ron, o nosso irmãozinho caçula me disse algumas coisas hoje que me fizeram pensar. E por ela continuar sendo a Gina, acho que não vai adiantar nada encostar o Harry na parede. Ela sempre sabe o que quer e ninguém conseguiria fazer ela mudar de idéia. , quer dizer, eu acho que a mamãe conseguiria, mas eu duvido que ela faria isso pelos nossos motivos. Acho melhor a gente conversar com a Gina antes, sem os gêmeos, só nos três. Ela sempre se abriu com a gente, acho que pode funcionar, pelo menos pra darmos uns conselhos, já que a gente não pode colocar um cinto de castidade nela.

- Que, aliás, seria uma ótima idéia, ou talvez uma azaração no Harry, fazendo ele sair correndo toda vez que a temperatura começasse a subir. – os dois sorriram com a idéia -Vamos conversar com ela então...depois do jantar a gente chama ela e conversa.

Continua...

N/A: É isso aí, muitas conversas sobre relacionamento...bom o casamento esta chegando e com ele mais um pouquinho de diversão antes da reunião da Ordem.

Espero que estejam gostando e as rewies são sempre bem vindas e sugestões também.

**Lívia** - Atendendo a pedidos, aí vai mais um capítulo...Obrigado...bjs

**Geórgia** – Que bom que você gostou Jô, Fico imensamente feliz...Obrigado...bjs

**Ara Potter – **agora eu estou completamente feliz. As minhas escritoras preferidas lendo a minha fic...dá até medo...mas, como eu disse pra Nani...espero de coração superar todas as expectativas...Obrigado e bjs.

**Pri – **Cadê vc, está sumida??? Bom pois é, por enquanto as coisas estão leves. em todos os sentidos, mas se tudo correr bem, logo logo a ação começa...obrigado...bjs

**Nani – **Oi querida, meus planos pra essa fic, cada vez se estendem mais, vc nem acredita...eu já comecei a escrever uma segunda fase para poder entrar nesse clima mais tenso, mas... muita calma nessa hora...as coisas vão começar a acontecer...Bjs e muiiito obrigado.

16


	8. Conversas e conclusões

_- Que, aliás, seria uma ótima idéia, ou talvez uma azaração no Harry, fazendo ele sair correndo toda vez que a temperatura começasse a subir. – Vamos conversar com ela então...depois do jantar a gente a chama e conversa._

**Capítulo 8 **

**- Conversas e conclusões -**

Depois do jantar estavam todos cansados, mas resolveram sentar no jardim da A'Toca. Estava uma noite agradável e Carlinhos também havia pedido que esperassem até às 22h porque ele tinha uma surpresa.

Harry estava sem a namorada, esta tinha sido chamada pelos dois irmãos mais velhos pra conversar. Já imaginando o teor da conversa, Gina nada pirracenta, tinha dado um senhor beijo no namorado na frente de todos antes de seguir os dois ruivos com cara de poucos amigos e deixando Harry vermelho como um tomate na mira dos gêmeos. A Sra Weasley conhecia muito bem sua cria e se divertiu com a vergonha do garoto, resolveu vetar qualquer manifestação dos gêmeos e sugeriu para que fossem pro jardim. Ele se sentou com os amigos e olhava de dez em dez minutos para a porta da casa.

- Cara, você vai ficar com dor no pescoço desse jeito. – Ron disse irritado pela inquietação do amigo.

- Eu estou preocupado com a sua irmã. E se ela ficar nervosa, como ela ficou hoje à tarde?

- Não se preocupe, o Carlinhos e o Gui sabem como falar com a Gina. E eu realmente acho que ela precisava conversar com eles. Acredite, vai ser melhor pra vocês.

- Se você diz...- ele respondeu meio carrancudo.

- Calma Harry, veja pelo lado bom, eles estão lá a mais de meia hora e nada explodiu... ainda. Deve estar tudo bem. – Hermione disse arrancando risadas de todos.

- Eu só espero que ela não exploda comigo depois.

- Ai ai, eu não disse...você vira um bundão quando se trata da Gina – nessa hora nem o Sr e a Sra Weasley que estavam próximos a eles agüentaram.

- Eu entendo seu sofrimento Harry, acredite – o Sr. Weasley disse em consolo. – Essas ruivas sabem ser mandonas e persuasivas quando querem, elas conseguem tudo de você, tudo.

- Arthur, que horror!!! Isso é jeito de falar da sua mulher e da sua filha?

- Acredite isso não é privilégio apenas das Weasley's Harry, seu pai também sofria com a ruiva dele. Lily era osso duro de roer. O Pontas sofria, mas ele adorava.

- Ah Remus, mas quem disse que eu não adoro. Eu amo essas mandonas, e tenho certeza que minha vida seria uma bagunça sem elas. Imagina comandar esse batalhão de cabeças duras? Só a Molly e a Gina conseguem, - disse abraçando a mulher e dando-lhe um beijo na testa - Aliás, a Gina faz isso desde pequena, sempre conseguiu domar os irmãos. Menina de ouro – ele disse com uma cara sonhadora arrancando mais gargalhadas dos outros.

* * *

Assim que subiram as escadas, com Gui puxando pelo braço uma birracenta Gina, sendo seguidos por Carlinhos, entraram no quarto de Gui e Carlinhos trancou a porta lançando um feitiço impertubalizador na porta. Gina jogou-se na cama e pôs-se a encarar desafiadoramente os irmãos. Carlinhos olhou a cara da irmã e pensou que se o assunto não fosse sério, provavelmente gargalharia. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Gui explodiu pra cima da caçula.

-Onde você está com a cabeça pra fazer uma coisa dessas na frente de todo mundo? Você enlouqueceu Gina? Precisava agarrar o Harry daquele jeito? Parecia uma...

- UMA OQUE? – gritou a ruiva que a essa altura do campeonato já estava de pé em frente ao irmão completamente escarlate – Vamos Gui, complete a frase, uma **vagabunda** como uma daquelas namoradas que você teve? Ou você acha mesmo que eu sou uma vagabunda dessas que faz qualquer coisa com qualquer garoto? – perguntou com o dedo indicador batendo no peito do irmão - Com quem você acha que está falando? Ou melhor, quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito. – ela respirou fundo e não conseguiu lutar contra as primeiras lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos – Eu não devo satisfação da MINHA vida pra você e pra ninguém, se a mamãe e o papai que são as únicas pessoas que poderiam falar alguma coisa não falaram nada, não vai ser você, seu IDIOTA que vai ficar me chamando de vagabunda...-a última palavra foi dita em meio a soluços e ela parou, pois nesse momento Carlinhos a envolvia em seus braços tentando acalmá-la, enquanto impedia Gui de falar mais alguma asneira.

- CHEGA GUI!!! Você já falou muita besteira, não foi pra isso que a gente veio conversar. – ele lançou um olhar severo ao irmão e esse tentando se controlar deu as costas aos dois e vez ou outra soltava um resmungo. – Gi, ninguém aqui está te chamando de vagabunda, alias, o problema é exatamente o contrario, você é nossa irmãzinha, nós nos preocupamos com você e sabemos que tudo isso...de ter um namorado, é muito novo pra você.

- Eu não sou criança!!! – ela disse ainda com o rosto escondido no peito do irmão. – Eu não sou de porcelana e nem de papel!!!

- Eu sei disso, mas você é nossa princesa, a única mulher de 7 irmãos e nós sabemos do que são feitos os garotos, principalmente na idade do Harry. Ele é um adolescente e tem muita testosterona correndo nas veias dele. – disse meio brincalhão, tentando diminuir a tensão.

- Vocês acham que Harry é algum tipo de tarado? Que ele só pensa nisso? – ela perguntou olhando de um para o outro - Então deixa eu explicar uma coisa, estamos falando do Harry Potter, uma das pessoas mais complicadas que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, uma pessoa que tem tanta dificuldade de expor os sentimentos, que quando ele o faz, é impossível duvidar. Como vocês, ele também acha que eu sou feita de algum tipo de material muito frágil e também tem medo que eu quebre. Entenderam? Se depender do Harry, nada vai acontecer tão cedo. – essa declaração vinda assim tão de supetão da boca da garota assustou os ruivos, que agora estavam encarando-a visivelmente perturbados. – Eu não sei que tipo de bobagens os gêmeos andaram falando pra vocês, mas saibam que sempre que a coisa..._esquenta_ um pouco...quem pede pra parar é o Harry, não eu. – ela ficou envergonhadíssima de falar tão descaradamente para os irmãos sobre sua intimidade, mas estava orgulhosa de si mesma pela reação provocada. Carlinhos ficou meio branco e com o olhar perdido, já Gui apertava com muita força a mão sobre o colo e olhava para o chão, como que se controlando para não esmurrar alguma coisa. – E eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara pra vocês, eu NUNCA vou pedir pra parar – Eles olharam assustados pra ela, mas ela não deixou que falassem – É o Harry, eu sei disso, eu sinto isso, o Harry foi feito pra mim, assim como eu fui feita pra ele. Eu realmente amo ele e sei que ele sente o mesmo por mim, é muito...poderoso... isso que sentimos, não dá pra explicar, só pra sentir. Eu não sei se vocês já sentiram isso alguma vez na vida, espero que sim, especialmente você Gui, que vai se casar amanhã, mas se sentiram, sabem do que eu estou falando. Então, parem com isso, por favor...ele terminou comigo após a morte de Dumbledore, por medo de me perder pra guerra, por medo de Voldemort me fazer algum mal, por medo de perder a única pessoa que ele realmente amou na vida. E eu me senti miserável, como se tivessem lançado um cruciatus no meu coração. Eu entendi as razões dele, mas eu não me importei, se o meu destino for esse...contanto que eu continue com ele tudo bem. – pronto, disse tudo o que queria e abaixou a cabeça esperando pela explosão dos irmãos, passou alguns minutos e nada, então levantou a cabeça e se deparou com os dois irmãos visivelmente emocionados, sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que Gui a puxava pra um abraço.

- Quando foi que você se tornou uma mulher tão forte, que eu nem percebi? – ele beijava sua testa e a olhava com admiração. – Me desculpe Gi, eu nunca tive a intenção de te depreciar, mas me mordi de ciúmes de você. É difícil lidar com essas mudanças, é difícil ver você trocando as suas bonecas pelo Harry.

- É Gi, você tem que entender que pra nós é difícil demais admitir que você cresceu e que além de nós seis tem mais um cara que se preocupa tanto ou até mais com você. - disse Carlinhos afagando seus cabelos. – É um pouco de egoísmo, é mesmo, mas entenda, você sempre nutriu essa paixão por ele e de repente ele decide que quer namorar você, em um momento tão delicado das nossas vidas, mas principalmente da vida do Harry, eu particularmente fiquei com medo que ele quisesse apenas "aproveitar a vida", e viu que você era a pessoa mais suscetível pra que isso acontecesse.

- Eu também pensei que pudesse ser isso. E os gêmeos não paravam de dizer que vocês estava indo rápido demais, daí eu fiquei preocupado. E pensar que o Roniquinho estava certo o tempo todo. É Carlinhos, acho que estamos ficando velhos mesmo.

- Hei, calma ai! O que o Rony disse pra vocês? Vocês não fizeram nenhuma aposta ridícula sobre isso, não é? – a ruiva disse meio contrariada, o que fez os irmãos rirem.

- Eu conversei com o Rony hoje cedo depois que vi o Harry conseguindo te acalmar lá no lago, fiquei realmente impressionado por ele conseguir fazer uma coisa que ninguém consegue, ele me disse que ele sempre fazia isso e que você também conseguia fazer o mesmo com ele. E me explicou uma coisa que me assustou, mas depois desse seu "esclarecimento", eu percebi que é verdade. – lançou um olhar cúmplice para o irmão, que lhe devolveu, deixando a garota irritada.

- O que é verdade?

- Que assim como nós, você é uma Weasley, e "_os Weasley's são conhecidos não só pelos cabelos vermelhos e as sardas, nós temos como característica principal e marcante a" explosão "Weasley e também o" fogo "Weasley, pelo menos essas características são encontradas em todos nós, e com a Gina não ia ser diferente"._ ele falou desse jeitinhos, e ainda completou com outra coisa que você confirmou _"E sinceramente, eu tenho é dó do Harry que é tão travado pra essas coisas, ele deve estar sofrendo."- _terminou de fazer a imitação exagerada de Rony e desatou a rir junto com os irmãos.

- Eu não sabia que tinha essa coisa de "_fogo"_ Weasley, nunca ninguém me disse nada...Se bem que isso explica a família numerosa – Gina disse enxugando o canto dos olhos que lacrimejavam de tanto rir. Depois da crise de risos eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e ela percebeu que a conversa ainda não tinha acabado, respirou fundo e decidiu fazer com que falassem de uma vez. – O que mais vocês querem me dizer? Vamos, acho que a pior parte já passou mesmo.

- Gina...o que exatamente vocês já fizeram? – Gui perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa, temendo a resposta da irmã.

- O que exatamente você quer saber? Se nós já fizemos amor? Seja direto Gui.

- É...é isso, se vocês já fizeram...ou se já pensam em...fazer? – ele estava muito constrangido, brigando era mais fácil da coisa sair, assim com ela disposta a responder, era muito embaraçoso. – Droga Carlinhos, ajuda!!! – Carlinhos sorriu, não que também não estivesse embaraçado, mas era divertido ver o irmão mais velho daquele jeito.

- Gi, o que a gente quer saber é se você está preparada pra isso, é muito importante pra uma garota se entregar assim, e você precisa ter certeza do que quer. - ele disse pegando na mão da irmã e acariciando.

- A gente não fez nada ainda, e eu sei que ainda está muito cedo pra isso, a gente conversa bastante, sabe. É até engraçado, porque o Harry é o Harry, mas a gente conversa como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. A gente ta se curtindo, se descobrindo...não me perguntem como, porque eu me nego a responder, mas as coisas realmente acontecem de uma forma muito natural e certa. Eu não tenho medo, mas a gente sabe que não está na hora. – os dois suspiraram de alívio, e ela vendo que tinha respondido a coisa certa resolveu arriscar em livrar o namorado de uma possível conversa. – Vocês ainda vão querer falar com ele? Porque eu já respondi tudo o que vocês queriam saber, então acho que não tem a menor necessidade de vocês perderem o tempo de vocês conversando sobre isso com o Harry. – e deu seu melhor sorriso para os irmãos, mas o que recebeu em troca foi um ataque de cócegas, como eles costumavam fazer quando ela aprontava alguma coisa quando era criança.

- Nem pense nisso princesa, a gente não se importa em perder alguns minutinhos conversando com o nosso "cunhadinho", veja só Gui, ela ainda acha que consegue nos comprar com esse sorrisinho. – e começou a gargalhar da irmã que gritava implorando para que parassem de torturá-la. De repente Carlinhos se deu conta da hora e falou para descerem, pois estava na hora da surpresa.

* * *

Ouviu-se um barulho de dentro da casa e Harry mais do que depressa se virou para ver se era Gina, e viu quando os três desciam as escadas e se dirigiam para o jardim. Harry percebeu que a namorada tinha chorado, mas que estava com uma cara boa. Enquanto Gui estava com o semblante sereno, como se nada tivesse acontecendo, Carlinhos ainda não tinha aparecido e só depois de ouvirem um barulho de alguém chegando via Flú é que descobriram o porque da demora.

Ele saia da casa acompanhado de uma garota de aproximadamente 21 anos, com os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados, ela estava meio envergonhada, mas vinha determinada.

- Gente, essa daqui é a Ara, minha...noiva. – A Sra Weasley rapidamente se levantou e alcançou os dois e é claro já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O meu filho que linda garota, até que enfim alguém conseguiu colocar juízo no seu coração – disse já envolvendo Ara em um de seus famosos abraços e arrancando risadas dos demais pela declaração.

- Mamãe, não fale assim. O que ela vai pensar de mim?

- Oras, eu vou pensar que você era um galinha e que graças a mim o mundo está a salvo de você. - Ara disse de maneira divertida.

- Obaa, essa é das minhas – Gina disse rindo alto e indo em direção à cunhada – Prazer Ara, eu sou a Gina, seja bem vinda e meus parabéns por conseguir domar esse gigante.

- Ahh!!! Você é a Gina, eu pensei que você fosse menorzinha e não esse mulherão, ele sempre dizia "princesa pra cá, princesa pra lá", achei que você fosse uma criança.

- E ela não é? – disseram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

- Não comecem vocês dois – dessa vez foi Carlinhos quem brecou os gêmeos – Ela é a caçula, única mulher, e é assim pequenininha. Sempre será uma princesa.

- Tudo bem Ara, eles têm mania de me tratar como um bebe, tadinhos, deixa eles pensarem assim. - e as duas desataram a rir.

Depois de Ara ser apresentada a todos os presentes, a Sra Weasley chamou a todos para um chá, mas apenas os atuais moradores da casa permaneceram, os outros foram para suas casas; afinal o dia tinha sido cansativo e eles teriam um casamento no dia seguinte.

Ficaram conversando um pouco e aos poucos os garotos foram pedindo licença para se recolherem.

* * *

Harry já tinha colocado o short de dormir quando viu a porta de seu quarto se abrir e por ela Gina entrar com uma camisola de alcinha que ia até a metade da coxa. Linda.

- Oi, vim te dar um beijo de boa noite. – ela disse manhosa.

- Não, sem antes me contar sobre a conversa com os seus irmãos – puxou-a pro seu colo.

- Será que você poderia lacrar a porta e silenciá-la, não quero que ninguém ouça. – ele alcançou a varinha e lançou os feitiços.

- Pronto, agora pode começar.

- Eles queriam saber sobre nós e tudo o mais. – ela disse mexendo displicentemente nos cabelos dele. – Acharam melhor conversar comigo antes de falar com você.

- E porque você chorou? – ele disse encarando-a – Eu vi que você tinha chorado assim que saiu pela porta.

- Eu fiquei nervosa. É a minha vida poxa, eles sabem que não podem mandar em mim dessa maneira.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você, não queria que você ficasse nervosa como ficou hoje à tarde.

- Com o Gui e o Carlinhos é diferente, eles tentam me ouvir antes de qualquer coisa. Mas eles ficaram um pouco irritados com o beijo que eu te dei lá na sala. – ela disse rindo baixinho no pescoço dele.

-É, você faz essas coisas e me deixa com os leões, o Fred e o Jorge já estavam de garfo e faca nas mãos pra me transformarem em espetinho, sua mãe que me salvou. – ele disse se deliciando com os beijinhos que ela dava em seu pescoço. – O que você disse a eles afinal?

- De maneira resumida, eu disse que te amo, e que nada e nem ninguém vai se meter entre nós, bom talvez Voldemort, mas apenas ele; disse que se tiver que perder a minha virgindade, que seria melhor que fosse com você do que com qualquer outro, já que você é a pessoa que eu amo; disse que não sou feita de papel e sei muito bem o que eu quero da minha vida. – ela disse tudo isso deslizando o rosto no do namorado, sentindo a barba arranhar sua pele e sentindo a respiração dele ficar cada vez mais pesada. – Mas o que mais me espantou nessa conversa foi uma coisa que o Rony falou pro Carlinhos hoje. – ele se afastou um pouco dela para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- O Ron? O que ele disse?

- Disse que sou uma Weasley, ou seja, tenho as mesmas características marcantes que eles, então, que se acontecesse alguma coisa, seria completamente com o meu consentimento.

- Peraí, e quais são as características Weasley, eu achei que fosse só a teimosia. – ela encarou-o com um olhar maroto.

- Você não sabe? Como? Você convive com a gente há sete anos e não sabe.

- Não, acho que me escapou, dá uma dica.

- Hum... vamos ver...as características em questão, você consegue controlar muito bem em mim, aliás, você é o único que consegue. – ele adorou a cara provocante que ela estava fazendo.

- Então me fale, eu não vou conseguir descobrir – ela levantou do colo dele e sentou-se novamente, mas agora de frente pra ele, com uma perna pra cada lado do seu corpo, fazendo Harry suspirar em surpresa.

- Bom... a primeira – ela disse beijando-lhe os olhos – é a explosão Weasley, e apenas você consegue me controlar quando estou preste a explodir.

- Eu só não gosto de te ver daquele jeito. – ele disse com a voz fraca, se deliciando com os beijos distribuídos por seu rosto. – Qual é a outra?

- A outra...- ela beijou-o na boca dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do garoto, fazendo com que ele a puxasse ainda mais pra perto. – É o fogo Weasley...afinal, não é a toa que eu tenho 6 irmãos e todos eles com exceção do Rony, tenham tido fama de galinha em Hogwarts. – ela terminou capturando os lábios do namorado, num beijo sedutor, ele por sua vez, puxou-a ainda mais.

- Então...isso que você esta fazendo comigo...faz parte de uma das características Weasley?

- Hum hum...- ela respondeu em meio ao leve roçar dos lábios.

- Tadinha da Mione. – ele disse fazendo Gina cair na gargalhada e abraçá-lo ainda mais, fazendo-o ofegar, eles estavam perigosamente encaixados e uma parte de seu corpo percebeu imediatamente a proximidade. – Ou tadinho de mim – ele sussurrou.

- Humm...acho que tem alguém acordando aqui embaixo...- mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, Harry capturou seus lábios num beijo lento e cheio de desejo que fez com que ela soltasse um leve gemido entre seus lábios e inconscientemente ondulasse o corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que ele gemesse entre seus lábios e instintivamente subisse suas mãos pelas coxas dela pressionado deliciosamente seu bumbum. Nessa hora eles se esqueceram completamente dos 5 ruivos que estavam do outro lado da porta, aliás, eles se esqueceram até de onde estavam.

- Você é tão perfeita...eu adoro o seu corpo, o seu cheiro...Linda. Olha o que você faz comigo Gi,_ ele_ fica completamente sem controle. – ela ouvia tudo deliciada com o descontrole do namorado e provocando-o cada vez mais, era bom provocá-lo, passava a mão nas costas dele e em seu peito, mas já tinha percebido que ele adorava quando ela colocava os dedos entre seus cabelos e os puxava de leve.

- Eu gosto tanto quando você fica assim, me sinto tão amada, desejada. Você é perfeito...o seu corpo é exatamente do meu numero, por isso nos encaixamos tão bem...suas mãos são maravilhosas...adoro quando você me pega assim...eu amo você...muito. E continuaram se beijando e se sentindo por algum tempo até que um fio de lucidez surgiu e eles resolveram que já estava na hora de dormir. Só que dessa vez Harry não pode acompanhar a namorada até o quarto, estava em uma situação um pouco...embaraçosa ...para andar pela casa.

* * *

Em outro quarto um casal matava a saudade de ter ficado alguns dias separados. Carlinhos e Ara se conheceram na Romênia. Ela era pesquisadora e trabalhava com os dragões fazendo pesquisas sobre os usos do sangue, pele, dente e tudo o mais que derivava do animal. Eles não se viam há uma semana, pois ela tinha ido para a Itália, passar alguns dias com seus pais e aproveitar para comprar roupas pro casamento de Gui.

Um pouco a contra gosto a Sra Weasley permitiu que os dois ficassem juntos no quarto onde ele estava instalado. Conversaram sobre varias coisas enquanto ele a ajudava a retirar as coisas da mala e ajeitá-las no armário e fazia um feitiço para aumentar a cama. Assim que terminaram, ela resolveu ir tomar um banho. Ele esperou-a deitado na cama e acabou cochilando. Quando ela saiu do banho e viu aquele ruivo grande e lindo, apenas com a calça do pijama, e com uma carinha de anjo dormindo, sentiu seu coração acelerar no peito e deitou-se ao seu lado. Passou o dedo pelo rosto do noivo e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, ato simples, que fez com que o ruivo despertasse no mesmo instante. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura trazendo-a mais para perto e ela se aconchegou em seus braços ficando de frente pra ele para poder olhar nos olhos amêndoas que tanto amava.

- Tava com tanta saudade de você. Não quero mais ficar longe tanto tempo. Me sinto desprotegida, é como se faltasse alguma coisa. – ela disse acariciando o rosto dele com os dedos.

- Eu também estava com saudades, é ruim dormir sem você sobre o meu peito. Esquentando os seus pés nos meus. – ele estava se deliciando com o toque delicado dos dedos dela e pegou delicadamente sua mão e beijou todos os dedos dando por fim um beijo na palma de sua mão. Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, pelo qual ele começou a pensar nas coisas que Gina havia lhe dito a pouco, tudo o que ela sentia em relação a Harry era sem duvidas o que ele sentia pela noiva, não tinha duvidas, e com isso começou a entender a atitude de Harry em terminar com a irmã. Tudo bem que ele não estava sendo caçado por Voldemort, mas ele sem duvidas lutaria. Será que teria coragem de deixar que ela entrasse na guerra, que lutasse...

- Que foi ruivo? Porque está com essa cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum ataque importante?

- Não Arinha, não aconteceu nada. Mas me informaram que haverá uma reunião da Ordem depois de amanhã e eu estava pensando...eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso, mas será mesmo que você precisa se envolver nisso tudo. É muito perigoso e ...- ela silenciou-o com o dedo em seus lábios.

- Você vai participar? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe que sim, eu não tenho como fugir dessa guerra, minha família toda está enfiada nela até a ultima raiz vermelha de cabelo. – ele disse acariciando a mão dela.

- Então eu também vou, afinal eu sou da família, não sou? Onde você estiver eu estarei e, por favor, não vamos mais discutir sobre isso. É desgaste demais por uma coisa que já está resolvida a tempos. Vamos lá meu ruivo, me beija como só você sabe fazer...- ela disse com a voz melosa o fazendo sorrir de canto e capturar seus lábios com carinho. Era sempre assim, ela terminava com qualquer discussão da mesma maneira, fazendo ele se derreter com o jeitinho dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom...esse capítulo deu um pouco de trabalho, pois eu estou tentando dar uma corridinha com a fic...só não estou conseguindo. Minha cabeça ta pegando fogo, mais eu chego lá.

**Nani**: Você sabe que esse elogio vindo de você é realmente um presente de Natal. Obrigado querida, por tudo.

**Ara Potter:** E aí? Gostou do presente?

Você não queria um Carlinhos pra você? Então eu te dei...Espero que tenha gostado.

Bjs querida.

**Anny Quillin e Mickky**: Mais um capítulo para vocês...Bjs

**Lívia:** que bom que você está gostando. E é realmente uma pena que nada disso vá acontecer, mas é pra isso que servem as fics...pra gente viajar na imaginação. E bota viagem nisso... Bjs e obrigada.

**Michelle Granger:** Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e pelo carinho. Bjs

**Pri:** Amoreeee!!!!!

Gostou da conversa? E do presente da Arinha...hahahahaha

Bjs e obrigada por tudo.

**Sil:**CALOR é a minha intensão...hahahahaha

Sil que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz, pois adoro as suas fics e elas são uma das minhas fontes de inspiração.

Bjs e obrigada.

**Sally:** Até que enfim resolveu ler a minha fic...tava me sentindo abandonada...rsrsrs

Eu admito que me inspirei no seu Carlinhos para fazer o meu...então, muito obrigado pela inspiração. É muito importante pra mim, que autoras como vocês deixem as suas impressões sobre a minha fic.

Bjs e obrigado por tudo.

_**FELIZ NATAL E UM 2007 MARAVILHOSO PARA TODOS!!!!**_

_**BJS**_

13


	9. O Casamento 1ª parte

_Vou começar me desculpando pela demora...passei por um momento de bloqueio muito delicado, mas prometo que se Merlim ajudar isso não se repetirá mais._

_O bloqueio passou e eu me empolguei um pouquinho no capítulo **"O casamento",** então tive que dividi-lo em duas partes. _

_Mas fiquem calmos, postarei um seguido do outro, apenas tenham paciência pra que eu possa betar a segunda parte._

_A grande novidade desse capítulo é a participação especial de **Ara Potter**, no desenvolvimento de um dos PO's, ela moldou e desenvolveu a personagem e o seu relacionamento. _

_Agradeço imensamente e me sinto lisonjeada por poder ter um pouquinho dela nesse meu filhotinho..._

_Obrigado pela compreensão e vamos ao capítulo._

* * *

_...Vamos lá meu ruivo, me beija como só você sabe fazer...- ela disse com a voz melosa o fazendo sorrir de canto e capturar seus lábios com carinho. Era sempre assim, ela terminava com qualquer discussão da mesma maneira, fazendo ele se derreter com o jeitinho dela._

**Capitulo 9**

" **O Casamento – 1ª parte"**

Ela era carinhosa, delicada e quente extremamente quente. Enlouquecia o gigante ruivo com um simples sorriso, definitivamente tinha conseguido domá-lo da melhor forma possível e agora ali deitado sobre ela sentindo cada pedacinho do corpo dela colado ao seu, ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. O jeito que ela correspondia a suas carícias aumentava ainda mais à vontade de dar prazer a ela. Ela se derretia a cada toque e ficava totalmente entregue a ele.

- Você é tão linda...eu estava com tantas saudades – Carlinhos sussurrou no ouvido de Ara, fazendo-a resmungar com o toque dos lábios dele no lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele foi depositando beijos pelo pescoço, colo e contornando com os dedos os seios dela, admirou ela arfando de desejo. Ele a amava de tal forma que fazia o impossível para agradá-la, habituo-se a dormir e acordar com o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu e o corpo encaixado ao dela como se fosse um. Nunca pensou que chegaria a se devotar tanto a uma pessoa, como fazia com ela. O que mais queria era vê-la feliz, realizada e amada, e estava fazendo isso nesse momento.

Ela levantou o tronco e agilmente se livrou da camisola. Carlinhos sorriu com o desespero afogueado da morena e seguiu o caminho começado alguns minutos antes, desceu o dedo lentamente pela lateral do seio em movimentos espiralados até chegar ao mamilo rosado e rígido, ela olhou-o em expectativa e ele sorriu mais uma vez antes de deslizar os lábios em direção aos seios de Ara.

Ela embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos dele, arfando a cada movimento que a língua do namorado fazia. Ele desceu os lábios para a barriga, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão e continuou a descer, passando direto pela intimidade da namorada e beijado-lhe as pernas. Ela estava enlouquecida, não sabia nem mais o que falava, soltava palavras desconexas e tentava por vezes se levantar.

- Você é muito malvado comigo, ruivo... não faz isso comigo...- ela choramingou quando ele começou a contornar a calcinha dela com a pontinha da língua.

- Que foi domadora? Não está gostando? – ele perguntou provocativo ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava da última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo delicado de sua amada. Ela soltou um gemido alto quando ele passou de leve a pontinha da língua em sua intimidade, para logo em seguida começar uma dança enlouquecedora, com os lábios e a língua. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, sentia-se flutuando e precisava urgentemente que ele a completasse.

- Eu quero você...eu quero você...agora...- ele levantou os olhos e viu o rosto da namorada vermelho, os olhos escuros de desejo, ela estava queimando e isso só aumentava o desejo dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou, tirou a calça do pijama e se acomodou sobre ela, que no mesmo instante capturou seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo. Ele posicionou-se e penetrou-a devagar, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que ela gemia também.

Eles se movimentavam em uma sincronia impressionante, se completavam completamente. E quando estavam chegando ao máximo do prazer, se olharam profundamente e ela gritou a frase que sempre enchia seu peito nesse momento de explosão.

- Eu te amo!!!! – ele sorriu e relaxou o corpo sobre o dela, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena, responde o que sempre respondia.

- Eu te amo mais. - ficaram se acariciando por um tempo até que caíram no sono.

Carlinhos acordou muito tempo depois, ou foi o que ele achou. Tentou mover o corpo e se espreguiçar, mais algo não o deixou, focando melhor a vista, percebeu o porquê de não conseguir se mexer, a sua princesa. Sua domadora. Ela dormia tão tranqüilamente em cima de seu peito, e ele sentiu que naquele momento poderia guardar aquela cena pra sempre.

Quem não conhecia Ara achava que ela não passava de uma menininha bobinha e extremamente meiga, mais não ele. Carlinhos a conhecia bem, conhecia o temperamento e determinação naquela morena.

Lembrava com um sorriso nos lábios o dia que tinha a conhecido.

_**Flashback**_

_Há dois anos atrás..._

_Carlinhos tinha acabado seu turno, e agora se dirigia à saída. Só queria chegar logo em casa e poder descansar. Cuidar de dragões realmente não era pra qualquer um. Exigia muito e ele se sentia sacrificado em certos momentos, mais jamais iria reclamar, pois fazia algo que realmente gostava._

_Lembrava como seus pais tinham ficado chocados com a noticia de seu novo emprego, eles jamais notaram a fascinação que o ruivo tinha pelos dragões. Seres inteligentes e mitológicos. Possuidores de uma força gigantesca, e perigosíssimos. Mas na opinião de Carlinhos, dragões eram apenas seres majestosos e mal compreendidos. Capazes de façanhas maravilhosas, e quando domesticados, ótimos soldados para o combate._

_Enquanto seguia pelo corredor, ouviu uma gritaria que lhe chamou a atenção. Apertou o passo e seguiu movido pela curiosidade. _

_Assim que chegou quase no final do corredor, viu seu chefe e uma jovem morena que nunca tinha visto ali, cabelos cacheados castanhos um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Uma blusa de alça preta, colada ao corpo, calça de couro preta, apertada lhe moldando os quadris. E uma bota de salto finíssimo, que na opinião dele seria impossível se equilibrar, também preta. _

_Ela permanecia quieta, enquanto o homem a sua frente gritava feito louco, gesticulava e parecia que iria soltar fogos pelas ventas a qualquer momento._

_- VOCE É LOUCA SRTA. ROBERT, COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA. – e ele continuava a gritar, suas palavras saindo de sua boca com uma chuva de saliva, estava lívido de tanta ira. – QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE LHE DIZER QUE SEU TRABALHO É OUTRO. VOCE TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE QUASE MORREU? DIGA-ME SINCERAMENTE, SE TIVESSE MORRIDO HOJE, O QUE EU FALARIA PARA AS PESSOAS? O QUE FALARIA PRO SEUS PAIS?_

_- Que eu sou incrivelmente corajosa e inteligente, por ter burlado a segurança e entrado numa jaula sozinha com um Rabo Córneo Húngaro? – Carlinhos que até agora permanecia quieto escutando e babando pela mulher, sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem de espanto._

_O porquê de seu chefe estar tão irado tinha razão agora. Aquela mulher era completamente insana!_

_- Está me gozando Srta. Robert? – Sr. Jones sibilou mais irado do que nunca, seu rosto ficando numa tonalidade entre roxo e azul muito escuro._

_Carlinhos conhecia muito bem o chefe pra saber que quando ele ficava daquela cor, era melhor correr, correr muito, pois ele seria capaz de cuspir fogo pela boca._

_- Não. Apenas estou dizendo a verdade. Eu precisava colher um pouco do sangue dele, e ninguém desse departamento se prontificou para fazê-lo, então eu mesma fui buscar. – Carlinhos estava mais chocado ainda, aquela mulher era muito segura de si, e louca de pedra._

_Peitava o seu chefe sem um pingo de medo, os gritos e a chuva de saliva, e nem a coloração de seu rosto parecia lhe afetar. Era como se ela fosse inatingível. Era a própria determinação em pessoa. Mesmo sem perceber, Carlinhos já começava a admirá-la._

_- ESCUTE BEM SRTA. ARA ROBERT, A PROXIMA VEZ QUE EU A PEGAR FAZENDO ALGO DE ERRADO, BURLANDO AS REGRAS, PODE ARRUMAR SUAS COISAS E IR EMBORA DAQUI. A SRTA ME OUVIU? – ele falou rápido e bufando de raiva, apontado o dedo no seu rosto._

_- Sim senhor. – ela respondeu calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Carlinhos viu seu chefe passar por si, sem nem ao menos fitá-lo. É parecia realmente não ter enxergado ele ali, no meio do corredor. E assim que seu chefe sumiu de vista, ele viu a morena que a pouco demonstrava força e uma incrível determinação, soltar um gemido e cair quase que inconsciente no chão. Ele correu até ela a segurando pela cintura._

_- Você está bem? – Ele a apoiou em seus braços e escutou outro gemido vindo dela._

_- Minha perna. – Carlinhos a ouviu murmurar, e direcionou seus olhos para o lugar, e o que viu, fez ficar com muita dó dela._

_Sua coxa direita, na parte interna dela, tinha uma queimadura muito feia, que deveria estar doendo demais._

_Como ela estava errada e pelo o que ele tinha percebido era bastante orgulhosa, não quis mostrar para o seu chefe que tinha se machucado, e tinha permanecido todo o tempo sentindo dor e agüentando tudo calada e camuflando sua agonia. Aquela mulher era decididamente incrível._

_- Eu vou levá-la a enfermaria, não se preocupe. Você ficará boa logo e nem vai ficar marca, eu garanto, já cansei de me queimar, e não tenho marca alguma. – ele falou pra ela enquanto a carregava no colo._

_- Não diga... nada ao... chefe. – e não agüentando mais a dor, desmaiou nos braços de Carlinhos._

_Já tinha passado umas duas horas desde que Carlinhos tinha entregado a garota aos cuidados de John. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, John não aparecia para lhe dar um parecer, e aquela espera estava o matando. O ferimento da perna dela parecia estar tão feio._

_Estava quase a ponto de abrir um buraco onde estava; andando de lá para cá, atordoado, quando a porta abriu e por ela passou seu amigo John, chefe dos curandeiros._

_- Como ela está John? Vai ficar bem? – Carlinhos estava aflito, e não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo, nem a conhecia._

_- Calma Carlinhos. Ela ta bem sim, está sedada, e provavelmente só acordará amanhã. – O curandeiro falou calmo._

_- Posso vê-la?_

_- Ela está dormindo agora. Se você não se importar?_

_- Não. Claro que não._

_E assim Carlinhos seguiu John, rumo ao quarto que se encontrava a bela morena de cabelos cacheados._

_Ela estava dormindo serenamente, e nem parecia àquela mulher decidida que tinha visto a pouco. Seu rosto era o mais belo que ele já tinha visto, angelical, doce, com maças rosadas e boca carnuda._

_Engoliu em seco quando percebeu o rumo de seus pensamentos e aqueles lábios tentadoramente carnudos. Vermelhos, como morango maduro._

"_Se controla cara, se controla!"_

_Aproximando-se mais da cama dela, ele notou que ela não estava mais com aquela roupa preta, de couro, e sim com uma camisola fina de hospital. Olhando novamente pro seu rosto, viu uma mecha cacheada em cima do seu olho esquerdo e sem conseguir se segurar levou sua mão ao local e a tirou. Mas não recuou sua mão, passou de leve pelo rosto dela e sentiu a textura dela. Sua pele era sedosa, macia, e Carlinhos se sentiu desesperadamente tentado a descobrir se só aquele pedacinho era macio, ou se seu corpo inteiro era assim._

_Enquanto acariciava seu rosto, delicadamente, não percebeu que Ara tinha acordado._

_- Devo denunciar você por estar se aproveitando de uma doente? – ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados. Foi como se tivesse levado um choque, pois Carlinhos logo recuou sua mão._

_- Eu...eu... hã..._

_- Você é sempre articulado assim? – Ara falou sorrindo e abrindo os olhos o fitou intensamente._

_- Ah! Eu... bom... eu... meu nome é Carlinhos... Carlos... Carlos Weasley. – terminou muito vermelho e se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota por está gaguejando._

_Aquela mulher exercia um poder estranho sobre ele. Nunca tinha se comportado daquele jeito, tão abobalhado na frente de uma mulher, pelo contrario, ele era até muito seguro, e não era a toa que tinha uma fama particularmente grande de galinha._

_- E então, não respondeu a minha pergunta? – ela mais uma vez sorriu, e ele não sabia por que suas pernas tremiam quando ela sorria daquele jeito. Ao mesmo tempo meigo, ao mesmo tempo sexy, como uma garota travessa._

_- Você me fez duas. – ele agradeceu aos deuses a sua voz ter saindo mais calma._

_- Talvez eu queira resposta pra duas. – dessa vez foi à vez dele sorrir, ela jogava com ele, e ele simplesmente adorava mulher que sabia jogar._

_- Não estava me aproveitando de uma doente. – ele a viu sorrir novamente, e como reflexo sua perna tremeu. - E eu costumo ser mais articulado sim, mais não posso controlar quando estou de frente com uma mulher tão bonita._

_- Está tentando me seduzir Sr. Weasley?_

_- Eu não sei, você se deixar seduzir?_

_- Depende. – respondeu marota, e aquilo mexeu mais ainda com ele._

_- Isso foi um sim?_

_- Não._

_- Também não foi um não? – ele já se sentia contagiado pelo jogo dela._

_- Não. – E de alguma maneira ele não conseguiu parar de sorrir com a resposta dela._

_A partir daquele momento, nasceu uma amizade forte entre eles, que com o tempo se transformou num sentimento forte. Forte para ambos._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Carlinho sorriu mais ainda com aquelas lembranças. A mulher que ele tinha nos braços era uma louca mesmo, uma louca que ele amava incondicionalmente.

Olhou para ela novamente e percebeu que fingia dormir, já tinha aprendido a notar quando ela fingia apenas para lhe pregar sustos. Era uma menina mulher, a sua noiva.

- Eu sei que está acordada Srta. Robert, futura senhora Weasley.

- Assim não vale! – falou fazendo bico que ele achou lindo.

- Já te conheço mocinha, acha que eu não percebi sua travessura? – perguntou divertido.

- Eu não ia fazer nada. – e assim ela subiu em cima do ruivo e sorriu mais travessa que nunca.

- Sei. E eu não conheço essa sua carinha de diabinha não é?

- Que calúnia, logo eu a própria inocência em pessoa.

- Perai, estamos mesmo falando da mesma pessoa? – e como resposta ela bateu no braço dele, rindo.

- Bobo.

- Linda. – e como agradecimento ela o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade de você meu ruivo gigante das neves.

- Ruivo gigante das neves? Você realmente é criativa Arinha, só, por favor, não me chame de Priscila a rainha do deserto, por Merlin! – e ele se deliciou com as gargalhadas dela, que preencheram o quarto e seu peito. Céus! Como a amava!

- Meu amor, eu adorei essa! Você também é muito criativo, e pode deixar que irei criar cada um melhor que o outro, você nunca se sentirá na mesmice.

- Contanto que eu possa te chamar de _Tatu-peba_ por mim tudo bem.

- Olha aqui seu ruivo metido a besta, me chama disso de novo e eu juro que acabo com a tua raça. – Ara ameaçou com o dedo apontado em riste pra ele. Carlinhos por pouco não gargalhou. Sabia o quanto ela odiava aquele apelido.

- Mais meu amor, é um apelido tão lindo, seus pais são bem criativos você tem que concordar. – adorava vê-la com raiva.

- Meus pais são surtados isso sim, isso lá é apelido que se ponha numa filha? – cruzou os braços de frente ao corpo nu, e ele sentiu seu corpo queimar com a visão dela, toda nua, brabinha, em cima de si. – Esse apelido bobo me transforma num...

- No ser mais lindo que eu já tive o privilegio de ver. – ele completou pra ela, a deixando corada.

- Esse apelido idiota não faz isso. – falou baixo e ainda com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Ponha uma coisa na sua cabecinha cacheada, você pode até se chamar Cacilda Genoveva, e mesmo assim eu vou ser completamente louco por você.

- Cacilda Genoveva, por Merlin Carlinhos, me mata logo de uma vez, cruzes!

E ele não agüentou mais e caiu na gargalhada, como tinha sentindo falta dela, das suas risadas, das suas loucuras, de sua doçura, do seu cheiro, do seu corpo, dos seus beijos, do seu carinho, cabelos, sorriso, olhar.

- Eu te amo sabia?

- Eu te amo mais.

E ela, como se estivesse hipnotizada, passou a acariciar a face do ruivo com a ponta de seu dedo, como se tivesse o descobrindo pela primeira vez. Passou pelo rosto, testa, nariz, boca, queixo, bochechas, desceu pelo pescoço, sentindo o ruivo arfar.

Sorriu ainda mais travessa e continuou com sua investida, desceu seu dedo indicador, pelo peito dele, passando de leve a unha, arranhando de um jeito completamente sensual, deixando Carlinhos à beira da loucura.

- Vai me castigar pela minha tortura anterior? – perguntou arfando, quando sentiu a mão dela descer pelos seus músculos da barriga.

- Menino esperto. – e se inclinando por cima dele, ela capturou seus lábios num beijo quente e desejoso.

Carlinhos gemeu na sua boca, a língua dela era quente, parecia que provava o mais doce e perfeito mel. Sentia, e tinha a plena certeza que jamais poderia viver sem beijá-la. Ainda entorpecido pelos beijos possessivos que ela lhe dava, sentiu um choque correr por todo seu corpo quando ela deslizou sobre si, o acomodando, naquele lugar quentinho e molhado, foi como uma bomba relógio tivesse acabado de ligar em seu ventre.

Ele pulsava dentro dela, e conforme Ara rebolava em cima de si, ele percebia que seu controle ía para o espaço. Fechou os olhos e um longo gemido saiu de sua boca, um gemido de prazer, de loucura, de amor.

Ele não estava no seu quarto, ele estava a amando nas nuvens, ele tinha certeza.

- Você... ainda pretende... ser um... menino mau? – Ara perguntou com a respiração falha, Carlinhos parecia delirar embaixo dela.

- Sim... se for para ganhar... – ele parou para puxar o ar que estava difícil de chegar aos seus pulmões e continuou. - ... um castigo tão gostoso, eu certamente irei... ser um menino... muito mau... Merlin Ara!

Ela continuou naquele vai e vem, e Carlinhos sentia que seu corpo a qualquer momento iria pegar fogo, nas suas veias parecia que lava incandescente corria por elas, sua testa já mostrava as primeiras gotículas de suor, suas mãos que estavam encaixadas nas coxas de Ara a impulsionando naquele vai e vem prazeroso, suavam a ponto de escorregar na pele da morena.

Ela gemia, arfava, lamuriava coisas desconexas, segurava seu cabelo no alto da cabeça, seu corpo também estava suado, tremido, quente, exalava prazer e uma fascinação que Carlinhos não conseguia desviar o olhar.

E então os dois estavam juntos, movendo-se cada vez mais depressa numa dança fantástica que fazia girar o quarto, o mundo, o universo até acontecer uma explosão que se transformou num êxtase delirante, numa viagem inacreditável, arrasadora, uma chegada e uma partida, um fim e um começo, e Ara jazia exausta e atordoada em cima de Carlinhos, ambos com a respiração ofegante, e uma certeza no coração, que para ambos não existia melhor lugar no mundo do que está um no braço do outro.

* * *

O dia 4 de agosto começou muito cedo para todos na A'Toca, não pela ansiedade pelo casamento, mas sim por uma explosão no piso térreo da casa.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntava um Harry amarrotado que saia de seu quarto vestindo apenas o short de dormir e a varinha na mão, para Gina e Hermione igualmente amarrotadas, com cara de espanto, também com as varinhas na mão.

- Não sei, alguma coisa explodiu lá embaixo, vamos lá ver. – Gina disse um pouco atrapalhada pelo sono, mas foi impedida pelo namorado e pela amiga que a seguraram cada um por um braço, ao mesmo tempo em que os ocupantes do andar acima deles apareciam na ponta da escada.

- Alguém já desceu? – Carlinhos perguntou para os três garotos parados no corredor. Harry fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e foi ao encontro dos outros, tomando o cuidado de manter as garotas as suas costas. – Eu vou descer e ver o que pode ser.

- Peraí Carlinhos. – disse Gui – Pra alguma coisa o imprestável do Fenrir serviu, os meus sentidos estão mais aguçados, deixa eu checar e se tiver alguma coisa diferente eu aviso. -Carlinhos apenas confirmou com um aceno, mas quando Gui estava no primeiro degrau para descer a escada, ouviram um barulho de discussão vindo da sala da casa.

- Seu estúpido, eu disse que não podia misturar isso agora, tinha que esperar até ficar azul escuro.

- Estúpido é você. Você **disse** que eu podia colocar o pó quando ficasse azul – eram Fred e Jorge discutindo na sala e assim que os demais moradores da A'Toca reconheceram as vozes desceram pra ver a confusão.

Encontraram os gêmeos cobertos de fuligem, com as sobrancelhas queimadas e com o que deveria ter sido uma de suas invenções nas mãos.

- FRED e JORGE WEASLEY, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – essa era a Sra Weasley que vinha abrindo caminho pela multidão, vermelha como um pimentão e fuzilando os gêmeos com os olhos.

- Ahhh...oi vocês já acordaram? Está cedo não está Jorge? Podem voltar a dormir, está tudo sob controle. – Fred disse tentando ficar o mais longe possível da mãe.

- É não se preocupem, estamos bem. – disse Jorge dando o melhor dos seus sorrisos.

- Porr Merrllimm!! Eu sou a noiva aqui, prrrecisava de mais algums horrinhas de sono. – disse Fleur emburrada no que foi prontamente abraçada pelo futuro marido que estava se segurando para não gargalhar.

Harry respirava pesadamente, a única coisa em que pensava era na A'Toca sendo atacada, em feitiços voando por todo o lado e as garotas no meio do tiro cruzado. Instintivamente colocou-se à frente delas e fez de seu próprio corpo um escudo, qualquer que fosse o feitiço que viesse naquela direção, o acertaria antes de atingir Gina. Estava tenso e só acordou do transe quando sentiu a mão pequena da namorada pegando na sua e acariciando enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido."Calma meu amor, abaixe a varinha, por favor", só ai que ele percebeu que segurava tão firme a varinha em frente ao corpo, que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Sentiu a outra mão dela subindo em direção ao seu peito, tentando fazer com que ele controlasse a respiração, que estava pesada devido à tensão. Respirou fundo e apertou a mão da namorada, tentando passar tranqüilidade. Só então se deu conta da situação dos gêmeos e se permitiu sorrir. Carlinhos e Rony que estavam em alerta aos movimentos de Harry, pois perceberam que ele estava a ponto de lançar uma azaração em alguém, viram os movimentos da irmã e Rony lançou um olhar "não te disse" pra Carlinhos.

- Bem, eu não sei o que vocês aprontaram, mas eu ainda quero dormir mais um pouco. Venha mamãe, deixe esses dois paspalhos limparem essa sujeira toda – Gui disse olhando feio para os irmãos - E vamos voltar a dormir. É muito cedo e eu não quero ninguém dormindo no meu casamento. - com isso, todos se permitiram xingar um pouco os gêmeos e subiram para seus quartos.

Gina disse que ia tomar um copo de água e ficou para trás, assim que percebeu que todos já tinham se recolhido, menos os gêmeos, subiu com um copo de água na mão, mas não entrou em seu quarto e sim no do namorado.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto encontrou o namorado exatamente como havia imaginado, sentado na cama com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto enterrado nas mãos, completamente fragilizado.

- Oi, achei que você gostaria de tomar um pouco de água. – disse enquanto se aproximava dele e passava a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes. Ele levantou a cabeça olhou em seus olhos e sem dizer nada a puxou delicadamente para o meio de suas pernas e enterrou o rosto na barriga da namorada.

- Vai ser sempre assim?- a voz dele saiu fraca e tremula. – Eu achei que estavam atacando a A'Toca, Gi. Eu achei que eles tinham conseguido entrar aqui.

-Shhhiii...não fica assim, eu também me assustei, mas estamos meio acostumados com esse tipo de coisa, os gêmeos vivem fazendo isso. Vamos, beba um pouco de água e vamos voltar a dormir. – ele levantou o rosto e pegou o copo de água que a namorada ofereceu. – Se você quiser ... eu fico aqui com você até de manhã. – ela disse acariciando o rosto dele, mas não de uma forma marota, e sim de forma carinhosa, que mostrava que ela apenas queria ficar junto dele para tranqüilizá-lo, e isso era exatamente o que ele precisava naquele momento.

Ele pegou a mão dela que antes acariciava seu rosto e beijou-a demoradamente. É incrível como simples atos, são capazes de demonstrar tanto sentimento. Ela inclinou-se sobre ele e beijou sua testa, pegou o copo que estava na mão dele, colocou na escrivaninha junto com as varinhas. Deitou-se e fez com que ele deitasse em seu peito, de forma protetora, colocando-se a acariciar seus cabelos.

Não disseram mais nada até pegarem no sono, ficaram apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. E Harry mais do que nunca teve a certeza de que amava essa mulher mais que tudo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, foram acordados por Hemione, que pedindo desculpas, tinha ido avisar que a Sra Weasley tinha batido na porta das garotas pedindo pra que elas levantassem para ajudar a arrumar o resto das coisas.

- Brigado Mione, eu já estou indo. – Gina disse espreguiçando manhosamente e abraçando o namorado que até então dormia abraçando ela pelas costas. – Bom dia, lindo.- disse beijando a ponta do nariz de Harry. – Dormiu bem? – ele sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com a ponta do dedo.

- Perfeitamente bem. Obrigado. – disse olhando em seus olhos - Eu te amo muito, sabia?

- Lógico que sim, mas eu não me canso de ouvir. – disse sorrindo encantadoramente e beijando-o em seguida. – Eu vou tomar um banho e te encontro lá embaixo pra tomarmos café, ta bom?

- Ta, eu já estou indo.

Desceu e percebeu que havia varias pessoas pela casa, não somente os atuais moradores. Tonks e Lupin estavam próximos à lareira conversando com uma senhora loira muito bonita, que Harry logo deduziu que fosse a mãe de Fleur. Carlinhos, Gui, os gêmeos, Lino Jordan e o Sr Weasley estavam saindo para os jardins e Gabrielle e Luna estavam conversando com duas garotas loiras, uma morena e dois garotos loiros, provavelmente familiares da noiva. Assim que Gabrielle avistou-os descendo, lançou um sorriso malicioso para as outras garotas, que sorriram. Fora Luna que apenas revirou os olhos e foi de encontro a Neville que logo a abraçou.

- Bon jour Harry. Dorrmiu bem? – ela disse numa voz melosa, que fez com que Harry arqueasse uma sobrancelha e olhasse para Rony procurando uma resposta para a atitude da garota. Ron apenas deu de ombros, mas decidiu que pelo bem do moreno iria ficar junto dele, para que Gina não pensasse nada. – Eu querria te aprresentar meus primos. Essa são Marie, Anne e Juliete e esses são Teodore e Julius. – Marie e Anne eram loiras como Gabrielle, já Julliete, era morena de olhos extremamente azuis, os garotos eram, loiros e altos, provavelmente tivessem a mesma idade de Harry, assim como Juliete.

- Muito prazer Harry Potter, é realmente um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse Julius, num inglês bem falado, mas um pouco polido demais para o gosto dos garotos. – A Gabrielle fala muito de você, só espero que o que ela fale seja realmente verdade, porque eu sinceramente achei que você fosse maior e mais forte do que é. – estava bom de mais pra ser verdade. Harry sentiu Ron se movimentando atrás de si e apenas tocou em seu braço para que não fizesse nada.

- O prazer é meu, Julius, não é? Tenho certeza que ela deve ter exagerado. Eu sou apenas isso que você está vendo e nada mais. Foi um prazer conhecê-los, com licença. – e puxou um Ron enraivecido, sendo seguido por Neville e Luna para a cozinha, onde encontraram as garotas e a Sra. Weasley.

Gina estava com um vestidinho de alcinha que ia ate o meio da coxa e estava encostada na bancada da cozinha de forma relaxada, rindo de alguma coisa que Hermione dizia. Como ela podia ser tão simples e encantadora ao mesmo tempo, ele se aproximou dela, passou o braço pela cintura dela e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, ela sorriu, virou-se e antes de beijá-lo, fez um carinho com a ponta de seu nariz no dele e depois o beijou.

- Vamos tomar café? – ela perguntou enquanto guiava-o para uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha. – Eu estava te esperando.

- É, encontramos um loiro que ta louquinho pra ser espancado, no meio do caminho. – Ron disse enquanto beijava a namorada, que não sabia se ria da cara do namorado ou perguntava o que tinha acontecido, mas Luna foi mais rápida.

- Os primos da Fleur chegaram e quiseram conhecer o Harry. E é claro que a Gabrielle fez o favor de apresentar. – ela disse com um pouco de raiva na voz. No que a Sra Weasley correu para a sala para recepcioná-los.

- E o priminho dela ta pedindo pra tomar umas boas porradas. – disse Neville igualmente revoltado.

- As priminhas também, se é que vocês querem saber. Enquanto vocês estavam descendo elas começaram a "elogiá-los" demais pro meu gosto, umas folgadas, se acham as maravilhosas. Elas começaram a falar em francês, achando que eu não ia entender. Umas descaradas. – e pela 1ª vez na história eles viram Luna Lovegood vermelha de raiva.- E ainda por cima esse francesinho veela vem falando que o Harry é um fracote...

- O que? – Hermione que até o momento estava se divertindo com o recém descoberto acesso de fúria de Luna, quase gritou. – Ele disse isso? E ta vivo ainda? Não acredito?

- Ta vivo porque o Harry não deixou eu fazer nada. – o ruivo respondeu mal humorado, olhando para o melhor amigo que estranhamente olhava divertido para eles enquanto acariciava a mão da namorada, que agora ele tinha percebido também estava calma demais para a situação, afinal Luna tinha acabado de dizer que as francesinhas estavam dando em cima do namorado dela. – Hei, vocês estão bem? Gina!? Você escutou todo o que a gente falou?

- Escutei sim, e adorei ver a explosão Lovegood. – ela disse divertida – Não se preocupem com eles...eles vão embora hoje a noite e se elas ou eles tentarem alguma coisa, eu tenho é dó do estado em que eles vão ficar. – e continuou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hermione olhou para os amigos e deu de ombros, era realmente estranho o comportamento do casal, mas antes assim do que vê-los nervosos. Ela se se lembrou de como o amigo ficou durante a confusão de madrugada e realmente era melhor desse jeito.

A Sra Weasley voltou para a cozinha quando eles já terminavam de comer, ela recrutou as garotas pra cozinha e os garotos foram para o jardim, ajudar os outros com as arrumações finais.

* * *

O casamento estava marcado para as 17h30min, ou seja, dali à 1h e elas já estavam se arrumando a pelo menos 1h, e mesmo assim parecia que não iam ficar prontas nunca.

- Mione me ajuda com o meu cabelo, eu não estou conseguindo fazer os cachos com aquele feitiço que você me ensinou. – Gina estava se arrumando em seu quarto com Luna e Tonks.

Ela tinha discutido com a mãe que queria a todo custo que ela fosse para o salão onde Fleur estava se arrumando, junto com Gabrielle e companhia. Mas a ruiva não queria passar nervoso, não naquele dia. Já ia ter que usar aquele vestido dourado, por ser uma das damas e ainda ia ter que ficar agüentando as provocações de Gabrielle e suas primas, não...isso era demais.

- Calma Gi deixa eu acabar o da Luna que já faço o seu. – Hermione que já estava praticamente pronta, só faltava colocar o vestido, ajudava as outras com seus feitiços de beleza.

Em Luna, usou um feitiço que fez com que seus cabelos ficassem mais brilhantes e alinhados na altura do queixo, dando à loira um ar jovial e sexy. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho de um ombro só, colado em seu corpo de maneira comportada, mas provocante. Ele batia em sua canela e ela usava uma sandália se salto alto prateada.

- Nossa loira...coitadinho do Longbotton, acho que ele não vai conseguir nem falar depois de te ver assim. – gracejou Tonks, que também estava dando uns retoques em sua maquiagem. Ela usava um simples vestido preto, que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e ostentava seus cabelos rosa chiclete, a pedido do noivo que era seu amigo desde Hogwarts e adorava quando ela usava aquele tom nos cabelos, mostrava que ela estava feliz. Estava simples, mas muito bonita.

- Tomara que seja por mim mesmo, porque se eu ver o Nev olhando para aquelas ridículas, eu acabo com ele. Ela disse bufando.

- Luna, não vai acontecer nada, fique calma.

- Eu não sei como você consegue ficar tão calma assim, afinal o alvo principal delas é o Harry...aíii Mione – ela reclamou assim que a morena puxou seus cabelos tentando impedi-la de falar aquilo. Mas já era tarde demais. A ruiva parou de fazer o que fazia e encarou a amiga.

- O que você disse?

- Eu ouvi elas falando, parece que a Gabrielle contou pra elas que o Harry não quis nada com ela por causa de você e elas disseram que até o final da noite vocês teriam terminado, elas estavam falando em francês e pensaram que eu não entenderia. E ainda falaram do Nev e do Rony também.

- Era só o que me faltava...porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Vocês já perceberam que sempre tem alguém ou alguma coisa tentando acabar com o meu namoro. Só pode ser uma maldição. – Gina falou derrotada sentando-se em sua cama.

- Ihhh fica calma ruiva, ninguém vai fazer nada pra vocês não. O Harry nunca vai te trocar por nenhuma delas. – Tonks disse sentando-se a seu lado.

- É Gi, vamos ficar de olho nelas e na primeira tentativa a gente "educadamente", da um chega pra lá nelas. Nem que eu tenha que azará-las. Não me custaria nada, eu já posso fazer magia fora da escola e estou precisando treinar umas azarações.- Hermione disse agachando-se de frente a amiga. – E eu concordo com a Tonks, o Harry nunca te trocaria por elas.

- Eu não tenho medo que ele me troque, eu sei que ele não fará isso. Só não queria estragar o casamento do Gui, mas se precisar – ela levantou uma sobrancelha marotamente – Eu não vou me importar em azará-las, o Ministério nunca vai saber quem foi, com tantos bruxos presentes. – e logo em seguida caiu na gargalhada com as amigas.

_Continua..._

_N/A: Bem pessoal essa foi a 1ª parte do capítulo._

_Responderei as reviews na 2ª parte, mas desde já agradeço._

_**Special tanks: Minhas irmãs queridas...Nani, Ara, Geo, Sally, Pri e Paty.**_

_**Bjs a todos.**_

14


	10. O Casamento 2ª parte

_- Eu não tenho medo que ele me troque, eu sei que ele não fará isso. Só não queria estragar o casamento do Gui, mas se precisar – ela levantou uma sobrancelha marotamente – Eu não vou me importar em azará-las, o Ministério nunca vai saber quem foi, com tantos bruxos presentes. – e logo em seguida caiu na gargalhada com as amigas._

**Capitulo 9**

" **O Casamento – 2ª parte"**

Faltavam 30min para o começo da cerimônia e Harry, Rony e Neville quiseram esperar pelas garotas na sala da A'Toca, pra evitar maiores problemas, mas já estavam um tanto inquietos pela demora das garotas, até que o som de passos na escada, acompanhado por um bonito assovio os acordou. Era Tonks que descia as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que Lupin entrava pela porta da casa.

- Você esta linda Ninfa. – o maroto disse sorrindo.

- Esse assovio? Era você chamando ele Tonks? – Harry perguntou divertido olhando de um para o outro.

- Era sim. Sirius sempre me chamava desse jeito quando eu era menor e ele ia passar uns dias em casa.- ela comentou casualmente, mas foi ficando levemente constrangida em seguida por ter falado em Sirius para Harry, afinal até o ano anterior isso era meio delicado, mas foi acalmada por Lupin que a abraçou e sorriu. Ele já tinha percebido que o garoto estava mudado.

- Entre nós, Os Marotos nós sempre nos chamávamos assim. Eu achei que você já soubesse, o Sirius costumava assoviar para mim assim naquele tempo que passamos no Largo Grimald. – Remus disse a Harry com um sorriso nos lábios, mas com muita tristeza no olhar.

- Não eu não sabia. – Harry disse ficando um tempo com o olhar perdido - Mas eu gostaria que você me ensinasse qualquer dia desses. Pode ser importante.

- Quando você quiser ...- mas foi interrompido por mais passo na escada e dessa vez, eram as garotas.

Foi engraçado de se ver a reação que cada um teve.

A namorada de Neville era a primeira e ele prontamente esperou-a ao pé da escada. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto e ele tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios, que foi retribuído a altura, já que ele estava muito elegante em seu terno cinza chumbo.

-Você está linda Lú. – elogiou a namorada e ganhou um gostoso beijo como agradecimento.

A segunda era Hermione que vinha com um vestido lilás bordado. O vestido era frente única o que deixava as costas da garota inteiramente nua, pra desespero de Rony que nem conseguia piscar só de olhar a namorada de frente, e ficou nitidamente fora de controle quando ela graciosamente deu uma pirueta perguntando como ela estava.

- Mione...eu não sei se você vai poder sair assim – ele disse abraçando-a e controlando a respiração. Ela olhou intrigada para ele.

- Por que? Estou feia? – tinha dado tanto trabalho escolher a roupa, domar os cabelos e se produzir daquela maneira, ela não estava acreditando que ele não tinha gostado.

- Feia? Você está maravilhosa, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar com você vestida assim do meu lado. – ele estava com os olhos brilhando e olhava pra ela com tanto desejo que ela enrubesceu instantaneamente – Eu não desgrudo de você hoje, tem um bando de caras lá fora...não quero nenhum deles em cima de você. – antes de ela protestar ele beijou-a aproveitando as falta de tecido para explorar as costas nuas da namorada, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido baixo entre seus lábios.

E a única que faltava era Gina, o que estava deixando Harry muito mais apreensivo. Ele estava quase subindo para chamá-la, quando ouviu passos indicando que ela já descia as escadas. Ele pôs-se aos pés da escada para esperá-la e viu que toda aquela espera tinha valido muito pena.

A ruiva usava o tão comentado vestido dourado, mas ao contrario do que ela reclamara, estava absolutamente estonteante nela. O vestido era de alças finas e em um tecido tão leve, que parecia que flutuava em seu corpo. O cabelo estava preso em meio rabo de cavalo, com as pontas encaracoladas e varias florzinha espalhadas pelos cachos, o que dava um ar angelical à garota. Parecia uma deusa e era sua deusa.

Ela venceu o espaço entre eles e parou em sua frente esperando por alguma reação do garoto que mantinha os olhos brilhantes nela.

- Estou ridícula, não estou? Pode falar – ela choramingou abaixando o rosto e fazendo bico. Harry sorriu e levantando o rosto dela pela pontinha do queixo, fitou seus olhos intensamente.

- Você é a personificação de uma deusa, está tão bela que não tenho nem palavras para descrever o que eu senti quando te vi descendo. Você esta linda meu amor, você é linda. – ela sorriu e o abraçou, jogando toda sua insegurança em relação ao vestido fora.

Tonks e Remo estavam se divertindo com a cena, ela comentou com ele sobre a conversa das garotas no quarto e os dois acharam melhor ficar de olho nos primos de Fleur, para evitar problemas. Logo Remo chamou-os para sair, pois já estava na hora e Gina tinha que ir para junto da noiva.

- Harry, posso te pedir um favor? – a ruiva disse um tanto insegura.

- Qualquer coisa.

- É...não fica muito perto das primas da Fleur e da Gabrielle. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – é que elas meio que apostaram que iam te tirar de mim hoje e eu não queria estragar o casamento do Gui.

- Como assim apostaram?

- Depois eu te explico, mas como a gente vai ter que fingir que não namora, as coisas ficam um pouco mais fáceis pra elas, não é? Eu não estou desconfiando de você nem nada, mas eu não vou suportar ver alguma delas dando em cima de você.

- Fica calma ruiva, eu vou me comportar, mas com duas condições – agora quem arqueava a sobrancelha era ela – Está cheio de marmanjos ai fora e como eu não vou poder ficar com você o tempo todo...tenta dar um jeito de não ficar muito com eles. Eu consigo me controlar até certo ponto – ela sorriu, tinha certeza de que seria tão difícil pra ele quanto pra ela. – E a segunda condição, é que você dance apenas...comigo, ou com seus irmãos, seu pai, o Remo e o Neville.

- Ué eu achei que você não gostasse de dançar. – ela disse marota e desatou a rir da cara contrariada do namorado.

- Pra você ver que eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você – ele respondeu beijando-a

- Vamos Gina, já esta na hora – gritou a Sra Weasley da entrada de uma tenda que foi armada para abrigar a noiva antes da cerimônia.

Gina correu para lá e Harry seguiu com os outros para o local da cerimônia que ia ser celebrada ao ar livre. Estava tudo muito bonito nem parecia que eles tinham ajudado a fazer tudo aquilo. Sentou-se na segunda fileira de cadeiras do lado do noivo, estava estrategicamente colocado entre Luna e Hermione, não deixando espaço para que ninguém sentasse ao seu lado.

Deu uma olhada ao redor e pode ver os primos de Fleur no lado destinado a noiva bem em sua direção. Um dos garotos, Julius olhava descaradamente para Hermione e cochichava alguma coisa para o outro garoto, aquilo fez seu estômago dar um solavanco, "Que garoto folgado, tomara eu Rony não perceba nada". Desviou o olhar e viu Gui no altar sorrindo nervosamente para todos e Carlinhos e Ara ao lado dele tentando acalmá-lo. Logo a Sra Weasley entrou esbaforida e colocou-se ao lado de Gui e do Sr Weasley, assim como a mãe de Gabrielle posicionou-se no outro lado do altar.

- Já vai começar. – era Hermione tentando fazer com que os outros parassem de conversar.

Logo uma flauta começou a tocar uma linda melodia e duas crianças vestidas de fada entraram despejando pétalas de rosa pelo caminho. Logo atrás ele viu sua linda ruiva, e ela brilhava, não apenas pela cor do vestido, mas ela realmente estava brilhando, passou por ele e sorriu encantadoramente. Sua atenção foi desviada novamente para os primos de Fleur que faziam comentários sobre a ruiva em francês, e o pouco que ele entendeu foi o suficiente para apertar os punhos instintivamente.

Nem notou quando Gabrielle entrou, desviou o olhar do francês apenas quando Fleur já estava passando em sua frente. E não pode deixar de admirá-la. Ela estava linda e também brilhava assim como Gina e sorria, estava visivelmente emocionada. Logo seu pai entregou-a a Gui e assim começou a cerimônia.

Ele nunca tinha visto um casamento bruxo antes, diferente da cerimônia trouxa, a cerimônia bruxa era dividida em três partes. A primeira era a benção dos pais, ou seja, os pais davam a permissão para que o casamento se realizasse. A segunda parte era a aceitação entre o casal e a última e a que mais impressionou Harry era a união de corpo e alma, feita por um pacto de sangue. Dessa maneira o casal estava unido para sempre, já que não existia separação no mundo bruxo.

Ao final do casamento todos muito emocionados foram cumprimentar os noivos e Gina tinha que participar de todas as formalidades até a valsa dos noivos. E a festa acabaria com a doação da coroa de lírios usada pela noiva, era como se fosse o buquê da noiva, mas ao invés de jogá-lo, a coroa era enfeitiçada para que escolhesse a próxima a se casar.

Harry cumprimentou os noivos e sentou-se junto de Remo e Tonks, tomando o cuidado de ficar de frente para onde Gina estava. Viu quando alguns dos amigos de Gui gracejaram com ela, mas se manteve calmo, pelo menos por fora.

- Hei Harry, relaxa. Antes de ser sua namorada ela tem seis irmãos para assustarem esses caras. – Remo disse tentando acalmar o quase afilhado.

- Eu sei Remo, mas é mais forte que eu...- nessa hora Julius pegava na mão de Gina e beijava-a demoradamente, lançando um olhar conquistador cafajeste para a ruiva. Harry levantou e já ia em direção ao loiro quando sentiu duas mãos lhe segurando, eram Fred e Jorge.

- Pode deixar cunhadinho, nós cuidamos disso. – disse Jorge acompanhando Fred e colocando-se ao lado da irmã que suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos para isso aqueles dois serviam. Tonks que também havia se levantado pronta para parar Harry, abraçou-o e puxou-o de volta para a mesa.

- Calma Harry, lembre-se de que vocês não podem se expor. – lembrou Remo, no mesmo instante em que Rony e Hermione, Neville e Luna chegavam à mesa pra acalmar um pouco os ânimos do amigo.

- Esses franceses vieram para arranjar confusão. Eu os ouvi fazendo comentários sobre as garotas, mas me mantive calmo por causa do Rony, mas isso já é demais. Ele que experimente chegar perto da Gina de novo, que ele não vai nem saber o que o acertou. – seus olhos estavam escuros de pura ira e segurava a varinha em seu bolso com a mesma força que havia segurado pela manhã. – Eles estão fazendo de propósito, logo quando chegou esse idiota já veio me provocar, falando que eu era um fracote. Ele vai ver o fracote.

- Hei calma aí, como assim se manteve calmo por causa de mim? O que eles fizeram com a Mione. – o ruivo a essa altura do campeonato já estava com a ponta das orelhas vermelhas e olhava para o francês com um olhar assassino. Harry deu um sorriso amarelo para Hermione, meio que pedindo desculpa por ter falado demais.

- Eles não fizeram nada comigo Ron, eu estava com você o tempo todo e vou estar durante todo o casamento, você mesmo disse isso, se esqueceu? – ela estava realmente se esforçando para acalmá-lo. "Uma explosão Weasley a essa altura do campeonato não seria nada bom."

E ela realmente conseguiu, porque no mesmo instante Ron abraçou-a possessivamente e não a largou mais em momento algum.

Nesse momento Carlinhos e Ara chegaram à mesa, eles tinham visto a movimentação e resolveram ficar junto de Harry para evitar maiores problemas.

- Hei Harry, fique tranqüilo que a gente cuida da Gina, ok. Ninguém vai se engraçar com ela.

- É querido, relaxe e tente aproveitar a festa. Se depender daqueles dois – Ara apontou para Fred e Jorge que pareciam dois armários, um de cada lado da ruiva fazendo cara de poucos amigos, o que em relação aos gêmeos chegava a ser cômico – ninguém vai se atrever a chegar perto da sua ruiva.

- Eu espero que sim...- Harry disse carrancudo e sem desgrudar os olhos um segundo da ruiva.

* * *

E realmente, Fred e Jorge como guarda-costas eram muito eficientes alguns amigos de Gui por vezes tentaram fazer alguma gracinha com a ruiva, mas eles colocavam a pior máscara de irmão mais velho ciumento na cara e os espantavam de lá. Mais ou menos quando já estava acabando a sessão cumprimentos, houve uma sutil troca de turnos, onde Lino Jordan e Neville se colocaram um passo atrás de Gina e, assim que os cumprimentos acabaram e a valsa dos noivos foi anunciada. A escoltaram para a mesa do grupo, para que os gêmeos fizessem companhia para Alicia e Angelina, suas quase namoradas, como a Sra Weasley costumava chamá-las.

Gina sentou-se ao lado do namorado presenteando-lhe com um sorriso lindo, porém cansado e Harry se segurou para não puxá-la para seus braços e confortá-la do cansaço.

- Meus pés estão doendo...quanto tempo eu fiquei lá de pé? Perdi até a noção do tempo. - ela disse enquanto discretamente descalçava as sandálias.

- Uma hora e meia – Harry respondeu olhando para o relógio. – Faz exatamente uma hora e meia que estou aqui me segurando para não estuporar ninguém – ele sussurrou para que apenas ela escutasse e imediatamente um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios da ruiva.

- Eu percebi a movimentação e adorei os meus guarda-costas – ela disse fazendo careta a cada ponto dolorido que apertava em uma frustrada tentativa de aliviar a dor de seus pés.

Harry abaixou em direção aos pés da namorada os levantado, colocando-os sobre seu colo e começou a massageá-los para deleite de Gina e exasperação de Hermione.

- Harry, não faça isso, as pessoas vão desconfiar. – a amiga choramingou.

- O que tem demais? Estou apenas aliviando as dores de uma amiga...poderia muito bem ser você no lugar da Gi.

- Ahh não poderia mesmo...nesse pezinho aqui – o ruivo disse apontando o pé da namorada – Só quem toca sou eu... – e logicamente todos riram da afirmação.

- Tudo bem, Mione. Eu acho que não tem problema... – Carlinhos afirmou - Mas Harry, mantenha suas mãozinhas apenas nos pés da minha princesa, ok.- e lançou um olhar de aviso ao cunhado. Harry enrubesceu e ganhou um discreto afago da namorada.

- Ahh parem vocês, - a ruiva enfim se pronunciou, saindo daquele mundo de sensações proporcionado pelas mãos do namorado - Eu preciso me recuperar para dançar. Então...por favor querido, continue com a massagem que está maravilhosa e logo estaremos na pista de dança. – no mesmo momento o moreno soltou um resmungo e ficou um pouco pálido, lembrando-se de que teria que dançar..."oh céus"...dançar era um martírio, mas ele faria esse sacrifício.

Logo as pessoas da mesa começaram a se levantar para dançar e por último ficaram Carlinhos e Ara e Gina e Harry.

- E aí maninha, já está recuperada? – Carlinhos perguntou – O que você acha de conceder essa dança para o seu irmãozinho, enquanto o Harry leva a Ara pra dançar e tenta não massacrar os pezinhos da minha futura esposa?

- É Harry, depois a gente troca, assim não fica muito na cara o fato de vocês estarem dançando juntos.

- Eu aceito – a ruiva rapidamente calçou as sandálias – E o Harry também.

- Hum... é acho que não tem jeito mesmo...nada contra você Ara, mas eu realmente tenho um pouco de trauma com essa coisa de dançar.

- É porque você não dançou com a pessoa certa, Harry. – a morena afirmou levantando-se junto de Carlinhos e dando um selinho de despedida no noivo. - Até o final da noite você mudará de opinião...pode acreditar – e sem mais esperar puxou-o para a pista sendo seguidos por Carlinhos e Gina que vinham rindo da cara do moreno.

Mantiveram os casais por duas musicas, nas quais Ara tentou e até conseguiu, ensinar alguns passos para Harry e ele nem dançava tão mal assim, era só um pouquinho duro e não sabia onde colocar as mãos, "santa timidez".

Mas ao começar uma musica um pouco mais lenta, a morena achou que já estava na hora do casalzinho aproveitar a festa. Piscou para o noivo que solenemente pediu para dançar com sua noiva e passou Gina para as mãos de Harry.

"Oh até que enfim", ele pensou assim que sentiu a cintura alva da namorada sob sua mão.

- Eu queria tanto poder te beijar – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido no momento em que ela enlaçava seu pescoço – É tão difícil te ver e não poder te tocar.

- Eu sei bem do que você está falando, meu amor...acredite! – Gina respondeu em seu ouvido – Mas, pense dessa maneira...já anoiteceu e logo-logo Fleur lançara o feitiço na coroa o que indica o final da festa e os convidados vão começar a ir embora. Fora que tem pouquíssimas pessoas sóbrias nessa festa nesse momento, então nós poderemos disfarçadamente entrar e "conversar" lá no seu quarto. – ela desviou o rosto, para poder presentear o namorado com o seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Ruiva, Ruiva...não me provoca. – ela beijou-lhe a bochecha e voltou a afundar o rosto no ombro de Harry – É a gente tem realmente que conversar hoje à noite. Amanhã é a reunião da Ordem e eu não quero que você vá sem saber de algumas coisas antes.

- Shhiii...não vamos falar disso agora, ok. Você nem percebeu, mas já estamos no final da musica e você não pisou no meu pé nenhuma vez. É tão ruim assim dançar?

- É, até que a experiência não foi tão traumática assim, e ajuda o fato de eu poder ficar assim com você grudadinha em mim. Acho que a Ara tem razão...eu realmente não tinha dançado com as pessoas certas. – ela encarou-o.

- Pessoas certas???

- É oras, não foi de todo ruim dançar com Ara também...ela até me ensinou algumas coisas...legal da parte deles em ajudar a gente, né?

- Humpf!!! Olha lá Harry Potter, ela é minha cunhada hein. – ela fez uma fingida cara brava, que foi logo substituída por um sorriso lindo – É, realmente foi muito legal da parte de todos, nos ajudar hoje. Se não fossem os gêmeos, tenho certeza de que você já teria estuporado alguém ou até mesmo eu. Aquele Julius é realmente um garoto nojento.

- E as primas da Fleur até tentaram, mas a Angelina, a Alicia, a Ara e a Tonks, se esforçaram ao máximo para mantê-las longe.

- Eu vi uma delas sair correndo para o banheiro depois de acidentalmente tomar um banho de cerveja amanteigada, bem feito. Eu estava com um pouco de medo do que pudesse acontecer. – a ruiva disse e no mesmo instante sentiu o namorado estreitá-la um pouco mais em seus braços

- Já ta quase acabando e eu ouvi o Gui falando que a chave-de-portal dos parentes da Fleur estava programada para as 20h30min, ou seja, daqui à uma hora. Ele estava meio aborrecido com esses primos da Fleur veio perguntar para o Carlinhos de o porque de você andar com guarda-costas pra cima e pra baixo, e resumidamente o Carlinhos e o Remo explicaram pra ele...- mas, como se fosse uma maldição, eles foram interrompidos, justo por Julius.

- Potter, será que eu poderia dançar a próxima com essa ruiva estonteante? – o loiro disse medindo descaradamente a garota. Harry respirou fundo tentando invocar calma de algum lugar e nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Não, acho que não. – disse simplesmente. Gina há essa hora olhava espantada para a reação do namorado.

- E eu posso saber por quê? – o francês estava começando a ficar irritado, e Harry então...

- Por que ela não é pro seu bico e também porque eu não quero. – dizendo isso, Harry enfim parou de dançar com Gina e colocou-a a suas costas enquanto encarava o loiro com uma postura relaxada. O loiro agora bufava, todas as tentativas em se aproximar de Gina tinham sido frustradas, pelos irmão dela, Neville, Lino (que abraçou a causa de bom grado), Remus e agora por Harry.

- E quem é você pra querer alguma coisa – Julius disse apontando o dedo na cara de Harry, grande erro.

- Eu achei que você soubesse, Harry Potter - "o fracote", lembrou? – Gina estranhou o tom debochado do moreno, achou que ele iria partir pra cima, mas não.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a ruiva? Pelo que eu saiba ela já é bem grandinha – disse deitando aquele olhar de cafajeste conquistador novamente sobre ela - Pra saber o que quer, não é ruiva? – coitado do garoto...errou de novo.

- Exatamente "loiro", eu sei exatamente o que eu quero, e tenho certeza de que não é você. Não gastaria nem um segundo do meu tempo com um filhote de veela, que se acha o máximo. – Gina sibilou, passando a frente de Harry. E para deleite da platéia que se formava para assistir a cena, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas...o que indicava "explosão Weasley" na certa.

Os gêmeos imediatamente começaram a fazer bolão sobre os meios de tortura que Gina usaria, arrancando gargalhada dos demais e desesperando visivelmente Julius que se encolheu um pouco, mas tentou manter a dignidade.

- Tudo bem, eu queria apenas ganhar a aposta. – soltou ao ar e foi saindo de fininho, tentando escapar do olhar perfurante que a ruiva e o moreno lhe lançaram, e como Harry havia falado antes, o loiro não soube mesmo o que foi que o acertou.

Resultado: a cara cheia de furúnculos, passarinhos bicando-lhe a cabeça, um rabo de porco no traseiro e as pernas bambas, junto com um expeliarmus, que pela intensidade, ninguém duvidou ter sido lançado por Harry. As pessoas não sabiam se riam ou se repreendiam os garotos, na verdade fizeram os dois e logo a Sra Weasley estava ajudando a mãe de Fleur a livrar o sobrinho das azarações.

Um pouco mais leves pela descarga de adrenalina, eles voltaram a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido, e descaradamente, Harry não soltou mais da ruiva, como havia planejado. Não que eles ficassem se agarrando ou coisa parecida, mas estavam sempre próximos se tocando de alguma maneira. Remus ficou um pouco preocupado no início, mas logo reparou no grau de sobriedade dos demais convidados e relaxou.

Mais ou menos às 20h Fleur fez o feitiço na coroa e essa, para felicidade dos Weasley's, pousou diretamente na cabeça de Ara, que nem ao menos tinha percebido quando uma Sra Weasley chorosa deu-lhe um emocionado abraço de urso soltando frases desconexas como, "o amor em tempos de guerra", "meu filhinho soube escolher", "vocês vão ser felizes". Foi salva por Carlinhos que viu que a mãe não tinha a menor intenção de soltá-la.

- Calma mamãe, a Ara tem que estar viva para poder casar comigo. – separou delicadamente a mãe da noiva e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha gordinha, para logo em seguida enlaçar a morena pela cintura e beijá-la apaixonadamente, arrancando aplausos dos presentes.

- Viu, agora você não me escapa mais. – ela disse ainda com os lábios colados aos dele.

- E quem disse que eu queria. – ele respondeu antes de voltar a saborear seus lábios.

Gina apertou a mão de Harry e puxou-o discretamente pra dentro da casa, os franceses já iam embora e Gui e Fleur ficariam para a reunião da Ordem, apesar dos protestos das mães de ambos. Ao chegarem ao corredor que dava para o quarto de ambos, a ruiva pediu para que ele a esperasse em seu quarto, enquanto ela ia tomar um banho rápido.

Meia hora depois a ruiva entrava no quarto do namorado com os cabelos molhados, uma regatinha de alça e uma saia de malha até o meio da coxa. Estava descalça e ele pode perceber que as tiras da sandália que ela estava usando no casamento tinham machucado um pouco seus pés.

Ele também já estava de banho tomado, com os cabelos molhados e um pouco mais desarrumado que o normal, vestia apenas uma bermuda e estava sentado em sua cama com os olhos semicerrados, com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama. Uma visão adorável, na opinião da ruiva, que se aproximou em silêncio achando que o namorado estava cochilando, mas quando ela estava bem próxima dele, ele a surpreendeu agarrando-a pela cintura e deitando-a na cama, com seu corpo por cima do dela. Ela soltou um gritinho e gargalhou da cara marota do namorado.

- Isso tudo é saudade?

- Você nem imagina o quanto – e sem esperar pela possível resposta, capturou os lábios da namorada.

* * *

Perto do lago, um pouco mais afastado da casa e da festa, se encontrava um outro casal. Que sorrateiramente havia sumido da festa depois da confusão com o francês.

Ron e Hermione estavam dançando há muito tempo e em um determinado momento, que nem eles mesmos puderam precisar, estavam se beijando na pista de dança. Ron passou a noite toda estranhamente fascinado pelas costas nuas de Hermione, pelo decote de seu vestido e pela visão do contorno lateral de seus seios que apareciam vez ou outra, quando ela se virava ou inclinava o corpo para frente, sua mão formigava e seus olhos não descolavam do corpo da namorada. "Deus como ela é linda"

Enquanto estava na pista de dança, saboreava a boca de Hermione e não mais controlava as mãos que deslizavam pelas costas nuas, ele estava realmente perdendo o controle. Ela ofegava a cada movimento mais exigente de sua língua, ou uma pegada mais forte de suas mãos, e isso estava realmente o tirando do sério. Foram acordados do transe sensual em que se encontravam, pela discussão entre o francês loiro, Harry e Gina. Ron bufou "Ah Merlim bem agora" e abriu caminho, arrastando Hermione com ele.

Aproximaram-se da confusão, mas a um olhar de Carlinhos, não se intrometeram, apenas observaram, se por um acaso alguém se descontrolasse eles tomariam partido e no final foi isso que aconteceu...o francês disse o que quis e ganhou uma chuva de azarações de recordação.

Respirando aliviado por poder continuar o que estava fazendo, Ron decidiu que seria ótimo um passeio pelos jardins da A'Toca, mais especificamente uma frondosa arvore que ficava ao fundo da casa e que convenientemente tinha um tronco bem largo. Caminharam de mãos dadas sem dizer uma só palavra e ao chegarem a arvore, Ron se encostou a ela ficando quase da mesma altura que a namorada e puxando o belo corpo dela para junto do seu. Ela estava visivelmente envergonhada e ele achou isso encantador nela.

- Mione...- sussurrou em seu ouvido – O que você tem?

- Ah...nada – ela disse sem encará-lo e escondendo o rosto no peito do namorado – Será que alguém nos viu sair?

- Hum...eu acho que não...mas porque? – ele disse levantando o rosto dela e olhando-a nos olhos – O que houve?

- Eu...acho que estou com um pouco de vergonha...se alguém nos ver...o que vão pensar?

- Vão pensar, que somos um casal de namorados, apaixonados, aproveitando o final de uma festa de casamento. – e dizendo isso ele capturou seis lábios antes que ela arranjasse uma desculpa lógica para não fazê-lo.

O beijo começou calmo e carinhosos, mas ao primeiro toque das unhas de Hermione na nuca de Rony, os beijos na pista de dança vieram à tona numa velocidade impressionante.

Ela realmente perdia completamente a capacidade de raciocinar quando estava nas mãos do ruivo, quando em sã consciência se entregaria tão fácil, deixando-se ser beijada daquela maneira na frente de todos na pista de dança, mas era ele, como explicar...a maneira que ele a beijava, com carinho, com paixão e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, era como se ele saboreasse os lábios, a língua...como se ela fosse realmente alguma coisa muito apetitosa e que ele não quisesse deixar de saboreá-la nunca.

Falando assim parece até que ela tinha virado um bolo de caldeirão gigante. Mas tinha muito mais do que isso na forma como ele a tocava e sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido...quando que ela iria imaginar que Ron fosse sussurrar coisas em seus ouvidos. Tais como: "Você é tão doce", ou "Eu adoro a sua pele", mas o que mais agradou foi..."Você me deixa maluco". E ela nunca iria conseguir pará-lo, porque incrivelmente ela não queria parar.

E agora ali, longe dos olhos alheios e com aquele pedaço de mau caminho ruivo beijando-a, passando as mãos em suas costas, ela estava no paraíso e queria aproveitar cada minuto daquilo, por mais que seu lado racional dissesse o contrário.

Ron passou um bom tempo deslizando as mãos pelas costas da namorada, mas sentindo que conhecia o suficiente da parte que se encontrava nua, resolveu explorar "novos horizontes", ainda beijando-a devastadoramente, subiu uma das mãos para a nuca da morena e a outra desceu deslizando pelo meio da coluna até a base, passou a mão pela lateral do bumbum durinho da namorada, sentindo o volume e não se agüentando mais, espalmou a mão e pôs-se a fazer um carinho abrasador.

Na hora Hermione ofegou e endureceu o corpo, o que fez com que Ron parasse o beijo e distribuindo beijos em seu rosto perguntasse se estava tudo bem, detalhe...em momento algum parando de afagar o bumbum da namorada.

- Ah!!! Ron...o que...você...está fazendo – ela perguntou ofegante e com os olhos fechados.

- Eu estou sentindo você Mione...eu preciso sentir você...me deixe sentir você...por favor...

- Humm...eu...deixo...deixo sim... – e assim ele voltou a beijá-la, levando sua outra mão para o bumbum da garota.

Hermione não se fez de rogada e logo estava puxando a camisa do namorado para fora da calça e embrenhando as mãos por baixo dela, explorou a barriga, peito, as costas largas e sendo completamente a favor da igualdade nos direitos, deu uma atenção pra lá de especial ao bumbum do namorado, apertou e acariciou, fazendo com que ele gemesse entre seus lábios e a apertasse ainda mais contra seu corpo. E então ela sentiu uma leve pressão no seu ventre, e ficou deliciada com aquela sensação de poder.

Levantou os braços para enlaçar o pescoço de Ron e ele subiu as mãos por suas costas com o polegar por dentro do tecido do vestido, passando pela cintura e chegando ao contorno dos seios fazendo com quem o corpo de Hermione entrasse em ebulição, ela soltou um lamento quando ele acariciou a lateral de seus seios, incentivando-o a continuar.

Em um gesto rápido, ele virou-a em seu eixo, fazendo com que as costas dela encostassem em seu peito e repetiu o movimento de subir as mãos pela lateral do corpo delgado da namorada, mas dessa vez com as mãos por dentro do vestido.

Chegando aos seios, contornou-os e afagou-os, fazendo com que a garota fraquejasse os joelhos e pressionasse ainda mais seu corpo contra o do ruivo, soltando lamurias indescritíveis a cada investida dos dedos do namorado.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido. Ela apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância, não conseguiria falar, nem se precisasse muito. Estava sentindo coisas que nunca havia sentindo antes, era incapaz de formular um único pensamento racional, conseguia apenas sentir o toque de Ron sobre a sua pele, acariciando seus seios com tanto carinho ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço e sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido, era uma sensação única e maravilhosa.

Ron curvou um pouco o corpo para frente e beijou-a, retirando relutantemente as mãos daquele lugar tão confortável e girando o corpo da garota novamente em seu eixo. Sorriu ao ouvir o lamento da namorada por ter sido privada do toque de suas mãos, mas o fiozinho de lucidez que lhe sobrava, havia decidido que era melhor parar por ali.

E como se tivesse previsto uma interrupção indesejada, ouviu ao longe seu pai os chamando.

- Nós já vamos pai!!! – ele respondeu separando alguns milímetros do rosto da namorada, mas grudando sua testa na dela, olhando-a profundamente. As bochechas rosadas, os lábios inchados e muito vermelhos, os cabelos um pouco desarrumados e com os olhos ainda fechados. – Abra os olhos meu anjo... – ela demorou um pouco para atendê-lo, mas assim que o fez ele ofegou de desejo, os olhos castanhos estavam com um brilho que ele nunca tinha visto antes e estavam levemente esverdeados e olhavam pra ele com tanto desejo e timidez que ele se viu obrigado a beijá-la novamente, abraçando-a com paixão e possessão. – Oh Merlim!!! Mione...você tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo?

- Se for o mesmo que você está fazendo comigo...eu acho que vamos ter problemas – ela disse de maneira divertida, mas ainda um pouco envergonhada pelos acontecimentos recentes e mais por saber que o Sr Weasley sabia exatamente onde eles estava. – Acho melhor nós entrarmos...seu pai sabe onde estamos e eu acho melhor ele não vir aqui nos chamar de novo.

- Ele só sabe porque eu costumava me esconder aqui quando era pequeno e os gêmeos ficavam me infernizando. Você fica linda envergonhada, sabia?

- Eu acho é que devo estar toda descabelada, isso sim...

- Linda descabelada, linda com a boca inchada, linda com as bochechas vermelhas e só minha...de mais ninguém.

- Eu estou assim mesmo!!!! Ai Deus, todo mundo vai saber o que a gente tava fazendo – e ela estava de volta, a garota sensata e racional...

- E o que a gente tava fazendo? – ele provocou-a.

- Ahn???

- O que a gente tava fazendo? Me diga! – ele perguntou novamente rindo da cara que a namorada fazia.

Ela percebendo que ele queria provocá-la resolveu dar o troco...com classe e rapidamente mudou a expressão exasperada por uma provocativa, fazendo ele engolir seco.

- Estávamos apenas nos beijando, mas você resolveu que explorar o meu corpo seria uma boa idéia e eu deixei – ela disse abraçando-o pelo pescoço e ondulando seu corpo no dele – Mas, não acostuma...não vai ser sempre assim!!! – e saiu correndo em direção a casa com um ruivo confuso a seguindo.

- Mione!!!! Espera...O que você quis dizer com isso???

* * *

Ficaram, o que pareceram horas apenas se beijando e se sentindo, não poder fazer isso durante todo o dia tinha sido uma provação, e digamos que eles conseguiram não levantar suspeita, tirando a briga, mas eles não estavam preocupados com isso nesse momento, e muito menos com o fato de todos estarem em casa, exaustos, mas mesmo assim em casa e poderiam entrar naquele quarto a qualquer momento.

- Harry...

- Uhmmm – ele respondeu enquanto distribua beijos por seu pescoço.

- A porta... está trancada???- ele levou a mão à escrivaninha, sem parar com o que estava fazendo, pegou a varinha e sem dizer uma só palavra lançou os feitiços na porta e no quarto.

- Está... – ele disse antes de capturar os lábios avermelhados e inchados de Gina, que correspondeu prontamente, mas assim que conseguiu formar frases novamente comentou...

- Eu não sabia que você estava executando feitiços não verbais com essa facilidade toda – ele estava tão compenetrado nela que demorou para perceber o que ela tinha falado e o que ele tinha feito, apoiou o corpo com o antebraço e arqueou uma sobrancelha pensativo.

- Eu...não sabia também...nem tinha percebido...

- Harry, isso é difícil de se fazer quando não se tem pratica...

- É...eu sei...mas ainda assim não sei como fiz isso...podemos falar com a Mione depois, pode ser que ela saiba...- ele realmente ficou meio intrigado, ele não era assim tão bom em feitiços e feitiços não-verbais eram 2 vezes mais complicados.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar agora, você não acha? Quer chamar o Ron e a Mione pra isso? – ela disse vendo a face do namorado enrijecer um pouco.

- Não, é melhor fazer isso sozinho. – deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso e sentou-se de frente a namorada. – Gi, as coisas que eu vou te contar agora estão acontecendo há algum tempo e eu quero que você saiba que eu meio que me acostumei com a idéia, já que não tem muito o que fazer e o que poderia ser feito, nós já estamos fazendo...

Então ele começou a narrativa de todos os acontecimentos evolvendo Voldemort desde quando ele era apenas um bebê, algumas coisas ela até já sabia, mas não com tantos detalhes. Passou pelo 1º ano - a pedra filosofal, o 2º com um pouco mais de cuidado - a câmara secreta, no terceiro à volta de Sirius e a traição de Petigrew, no 4º - à volta de Voldemort e a morte de Cedrico, chegando ao 5º e mais demorado e que teve que fazer uma pausa, pois Gina ficou tão desesperada que demorou um pouco para que conseguisse acalmá-la, por causa da profecia e ainda a morte de Sirius, e por fim, todos os acontecimentos do 6º ano, as aulas com Dumbledore, as horcruxes e tudo o mais que faltava ela saber.

No final da narração, ele estava com o coração dilacerado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ter dividido toda a sua agonia com a mulher que ele amava e com a certeza de que realmente deveria ter feito isso antes, assim que ela abraçou-o e beijou sua cicatriz com tanto carinho.

Gina sabia que a vida de Harry não tinha sido nada fácil, ela sempre tentou acompanhar tudo muito de perto, mas nunca tinha imaginado metade daquelas desgraças, a vontade que tinha era de chorar e se trancar naquele quarto com ele, para que nada mais pudesse acontecer de ruim, mas ela sabia que não poderia, ele era forte e se ela quisesse ajudá-lo, ela teria que ser também.

- Eu vou estar do seu lado e nós vamos conseguir destruir Voldemort, e eu juro que nunca mais você vai sofrer assim, entendeu? – ela disse de com uma determinação que emocionou-o – Nós vamos estar juntos nisso até o final...até o final – e dizendo isso ela beijou-o tentando mostrar para Harry que ela nunca sairia de seu lado, nunca.

- Gi, você entende por que eu tentei me afastar de você? Eu sou praticamente uma bomba relógio preste a explodir, Voldemort não tem conhecimento de toda a profecia, ou pelo menos não tinha até Snape nos trair, e ele virá atrás de mim e de quem estiver comigo. Eu não queria te colocar nisso tudo, mas eu não posso ficar sem você...eu simplesmente não posso. – ele disse as últimas palavras em um fio de voz e abaixou a cabeça, estava se sentindo egoísta por metê-la de cabeça nessa guerra insana.

- Harry, nós já conversamos isso antes, e se antes eu tinha motivos pra não largar um único segundo de você, esses motivos triplicaram de tamanho...está tudo bem...vai ficar tudo bem...você vai pedir ajuda ao pessoal da Ordem amanhã?

- Vou, eu preciso de ajuda pra acabar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível.

- E a escola? Você...digo, a gente vai voltar pra lá se reabrir? – ele sorriu com a tentativa da namorada de se incluir nos planos de busca.

- Eu estava considerando não voltar para lá, mas ainda não sei...vou conversar com o Lupin e com a Mc Gonagoll antes, mas eu gostaria muito que você voltasse – e antes que ela interrompesse ele continuou – Mas, não depende só de mim e de você, seus pais com certeza vão falar mais alto que nós. Você ainda é menor Gi, e não podemos mudar isso.

- Eu sei, mas não quero ser deixada pra trás...não de novo.

- Você não vai pequena, mas vamos deixar a coisa rolar e ver no que dá a reunião de amanhã...eu acho que se bobear a sua mãe prende todos nós dentro de casa para nos proteger...

- Ela vai pirar quando souber de tudo isso...o dia amanhã vai ser longo...- ela disse aconchegando-se no peito do namorado.

Até que não tinha sido tão ruim assim contar toda verdade a Gina, ela encarara tudo da melhor forma possível e ele se sentia grato por Merlim ter colocado no caminho dele uma mulher tão forte.

Encostou na cabeceira da cama e puxou-a para deitar-se em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos e vendo deliciado os olhos dela pesando devido o cansaço. Nem pensou em perguntar se ela dormiria com ele, não queria que ela fosse embora. Queria apenas senti-la em seus braços. E com um suspiro cansado deixou-se adormecer.

_**

* * *

N/A: Demorei, mas acabei...Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia!!!**_

_**Gostaria de me desculpar novamente pela demora vou tentar ser mais rápida daqui pra frente.**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado dos capítulos.**_

_**Na 1ª parte, todo o desenvolvimento do casal Ara e Carlinhos é fruto da fantástica imaginação da fantástica, Ara Potter a quem eu presenteei com a personagem e dei total liberdade para que ela fizesse dele o que bem entendesse. A 1ª NC do casal fui eu quem escreveu, mas o restante foi ela, e vamos combinar, que ela escreve uma NC como poucas...**_

_**Por isso agradeço imensamente a ela por tornar esse capítulo especial.**_

"_**Obrigado querida, te adoro viu".**_

_**Agradeço de coração todos os reviews, em especial às minhas irmãs e companheiras de comunidade...Geo, Arinha, Sally, Nani, Lívia, Sil, Paty, Priscila, Tammie, Michele, enfim, todos que gostam da fic e acompanham essa minha aventura de escreve-la.**_

_**Obrigado.**_

_**Até o próximo.**_

_**Bjs**_

14


	11. A Ordem de Fênix

_Encostou na cabeceira da cama e puxou-a para deitar-se em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos e vendo deliciado os olhos dela pesando devido o cansaço. Nem pensou em perguntar se ela dormiria com ele, não queria que ela fosse embora. Queria apenas senti-la em seus braços. E com um suspiro cansado deixou-se adormecer._

_**Cap 10**_

_**A Ordem de Fênix**_

Lupin havia marcado a reunião da Ordem por volta das 15h, pois tinha certeza de que todos estariam realmente sãos depois da festa do casamento.

Na A'Toca, o dia começou por volta das 10h da manhã, com a Sra Weasley preparando o café e o Sr Weasley arrumando algumas coisas que haviam ficado nos jardins.

Os garotos foram os últimos a acordar, e após tomarem o café, encontravam-se no quarto de Harry, decidindo o que seria dito nessa bendita reunião.

- Eu acho que podemos começar de uma maneira mais abrangente e sentir a reação das pessoas, e só então contar mais detalhes sobre as hipóteses e as nossas suspeitas. – Hermione disse tentando desanuviar o ambiente.

- Eu também acho, considerando o fato de que a mamãe vai pirar quando souber dos inferis, pagamento de sangue, liquido venenoso enlouquecedor e tudo o mais que aconteceu naquela caverna. Ela vai adorar saber que o Harry passou por tudo isso. – Ron concordou com um tom irônico.

- Ta tudo bem... – Harry respondeu, de maneira um pouco distante. Ele estava pensativo desde que acordará.

A decisão de dividir o fardo que carregava, para assim obter ajuda na caça aos horcruxes o preocupava. Com certeza todos sem exceção entrariam de cabeça na estória, e não poupariam esforços para ajudá-lo, mas o seu medo era de o quanto custaria isso.

Pela experiência na caverna para pegar o medalhão, ele teve consciência do quão vil era a mente de Voldemort, os feitiços de proteção eram extremamente nocivos e esse foi um dos principais motivos de não sair somente com Rony e Hermione. Sabia por experiência, que eles não pensariam duas vezes antes de darem suas vidas pela dele, e vice versa. Não se daria ao luxo de perdê-los assim. Preferiu contar com a ajuda de pessoas mais experientes para ajudá-los, nem que para isso tivesse que revelar um segredo dele e de Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore._

Se ele estivesse vivo tudo seria tão mais simples... sentia muito a sua falta, mas tentava não pensar muito nisso...- foi acordado de seus devaneios por uma voz doce e um toque delicado em seu rosto.

- Harry? Está tudo bem, querido? – era Gina que desde que acordaram percebeu que o namorado havia se fechado em seu próprio mundo, mas até aquele momento tinha achado melhor deixa-lo com seus pensamentos. Mas eles já estavam há 20 minutos falando sem parar e Harry não tinha prestado atenção em uma única palavra.

- Sim, estou apenas pensando... - ele respondeu voltando sua atenção para ela.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver... não se preocupe...estamos todos juntos nessa.- ela disse sorrindo.

- Ok. O Harry já voltou do planeta Harry – e eu sinceramente acho que não adianta nada a gente ficar tentando descobrir como eles vão reagir a essas novidades, então acho que podemos aproveitar que falta uma hora pra reunião, e descermos para esperar pelo horário da chave de portal lá no jardim. - o ruivo se manifestou, e todos concordaram.

Neville e Luna tinham partido pela manhã, mas ficou combinado que voltariam mais para o fim das férias para ficar com os amigos.

Ara, Carlinhos, Fleur e Gui já tinham ido para o Largo Grimald, ajudar a preparar o lugar para a reunião.

Com a morte de Dumbledore, Lupin era o novo guardião do segredo e todos os feitiços de proteção tinham sido reforçados, incluindo a lareira que havia sido lacrada.

Dobby e Wink estavam no largo desde a semana anterior, tentando a todo custo transforma-la em um lugar habitável, e uma das primeiras providências de Dobby, foi retirar todas as cabeças de elfos do corredor.

Tinham enfeitiçado uma das salas em uma sala de reuniões imensa com uma mesa oval no centro e a pedido de Lupin, arrumaram quartos para todos os membros da Ordem, que ficavam lá por longos períodos, ou seja: os Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks e Lupin. E mais um monte de quartos de hospedes.

A casa agora estava mais clara, mais limpa e até poderia se pensar em morar por ali. Tinha uma biblioteca que deixaria Hermione encantada, e a cozinha, muito bem equipada estava totalmente aos padrões de Molly. Lupin e Tonks já estavam instalados lá desde que resolveram ficar juntos. Harry havia dado a Remus todo o poder em relação à sede, sugeriu até em dá-la para o lobo, mas esse não aceitou.

O dinheiro usado tinha sido uma outra surpresa, uma carta de Dumbledore deixada sobre sua mesa no escritório em Hogwarts, dizia que ele deixava boa parte de seu ouro para a Ordem, assim como algumas propriedades, em diferentes lugares do mundo. E também deixava claro que Harry era quem tomaria as decisões sobre o futuro da Ordem.

Mais uma responsabilidade para o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Ao chegarem ao largo, os garotos foram recepcionados por Dobby e logo foram percebendo as diferenças. Para alívio de Harry que achou que voltar aquela casa seria um martírio, estava até sendo agradável fazer aquele tour pelo casarão com Dobby tagarelando sobre as mudanças e tudo o mais. Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, o elfo parou em frente a uma porta.

- E esse meu amo Harry Potter, é o seu quarto – Dobby disse fazendo uma reverencia exagerada e abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Nossa, é enorme – Ron disparou ao entrar.

O quarto era realmente grande, tinha uma ante-sala espaçosa com lareira, uma confortável escrivaninha perto da janela, estante com livros, poltronas parecidas com as da sala comunal e um tapete felpudo, na parede do fundo havia uma porta central que levava para o quarto com uma cama de casal de dossel no centro, um banheiro no canto esquerdo e um closet ao lado do banheiro.

Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi um quadro de Sirius colocado em cima da lareira. E foi exatamente em frente a ele que Lupin encontrou Harry enquanto os outros exploravam o quarto.

- Ele passava quase o tempo todo de olhos fechado. Mas em uma das vezes que estava acordado e acompanhando a mudança, me pediu para que o colocasse no seu quarto. Quem sabe agora sabendo que você está por aqui ele não se anima. – o lobo falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Eu não sabia que o Sirius tinha um quadro – Harry falou vagamente tentando controlar suas emoções.

- É tradição entre as famílias "puro sangue", reproduzirem em quadros como esse seus membros, para que assim depois de sua morte, eles continuem fazendo parte "ativamente" das famílias. Nós achamos no sótão, acho que quando ele brigou com a família eles retiraram todos os quadros dele da casa. Tem mais dois, um está na sala de reunião ao lado do de Dumbledore e o outro no escritório que eu estou usando para fazer pesquisas.

- Hum...e ele pode mesmo conversar comigo, digo...me dar conselhos e essas coisas?

- Não sei se conselhos, mas com certeza, todas as coisas que a pessoa sabia até sua morte, o quadro também sabe, então ele pode compartilhar experiências...

- Remus...é...meus pais não tinham um quadro? – o lobo o encarou por alguns minutos antes de responder.

- Lilian não, por ser nascida trouxa e por ter partido cedo, mas Thiago provavelmente possuísse um, mas no devido tempo, o encontraremos. – foram interrompidos por Ron, Hermione e Gina que se colocou ao lado do namorado, cumprimentou Lupin e pôs-se a observar o quadro.

- Ele já apareceu? – ela perguntou para Lupin.

- Já, mas se mantém dormindo quase o dia todo, acorda de vez em quando durante a noite.

- Ele deve ter gostado da faxina - Ron constatou – Nem parece mais a "a muy amada casa dos Black".

- Ele deu bastante palpite mesmo, e quase enlouqueceu o Dobby e a Wink, os mandando colocarem fogo em todos os quadros. Mas eu já tinha falado que íamos apenas remove-los e coloca-los no sótão.

- Sr Black, queria que Dobby colocasse fogo em tudo... muito insistente, e ficou bravo quando eu disse que não podia. – o elfo dizia chacoalhando a cabeça para enfatizar o que dizia. - Foi ele que escolheu o quarto do meu amo e da Whezzy dele.

- O meu? Mas eu não vou ficar no de sempre, junto com a Mione?

- Não Gina, agora todos tem seus próprios quartos, com exceção dos gêmeos que quiseram um quarto conjugado. – o lobo explicou sorrindo – Venha, o seu quarto é aqui em frente, o do Ron, é o do lado e o da Mione enfrente ao dele. Achamos melhor deixa-los próximos, pra evitar que vocês ficassem andando pela casa sem necessidade – ele disse quase gargalhando do tom avermelhado que os quatro se tingiram.

- A mamãe não vai gostar disso – o ruivo murmurou.

- Ela já sabe...protestou um pouco no começo, mas depois viu que era melhor. Vocês tem um imã que faz com que fiquem juntos 24h por dia, se tentássemos separar vocês, seria pior.

Remus abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que eles entrassem. O quarto era um pouco menor que o de Harry, era uma suíte também, pintada e decorada em branco com alguns detalhes em vermelho, uma cama de viúva no centro e ainda uma escrivaninha e uma poltrona de leitura. A ruiva ficou maravilhada, o quarto era bem maior que o seu na A'Toca, e os móveis eram lindos, foi ao banheiro e deu um grito de alegria quando viu a banheira, uma banheira só dela.

- Ah Lupin obrigado, é lindo.

- Agradeça ao Dobby, ele não deixou que ninguém ajudasse no quarto de vocês quatro. – o lobo respondeu e imediatamente a ruiva se agachou em frente ao elfo e deu-lhe um beijo na face. Dobby arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar copiosamente, dizendo coisas como "eles são tão bons pro Dobby"..." a menina Whezzy merecia muito mais", mas antes que ele pudesse se agarrar as pernas da ruiva, Hermione disse que queria ver seu quarto e o de Ron também.

O quarto de Hermione era do mesmo tamanho que o de Gina, decorado em branco e lilás e tinha uma das paredes forradas de livros. O que fez com que os olhos da morena brilhassem de contentamento. Já o de Ron, era igual ao delas, decorado em branco e laranja, com pôsteres do Chuddley Cannons espalhados em uma das paredes.

Depois de algum tempo explorando a sede, eles se dirigiram para a sala de reuniões, e lá Harry pode ver o outro quadro de Sirius "dormindo", assim como pela primeira vez via o quadro do diretor acordado.

- Olá Harry, estava me perguntando quando você iria aparecer. – o diretor disse olhando para ele com um ar divertido. Harry ficou alguns minutos sem reação, e só recobrou a habilidade de falar, quando sentiu a mão da namorada apertar a sua.

- Olá Professor...fico feliz de o senhor estar conosco.

- Eu também meu rapaz. Vejo que você tomou decisões difíceis nessas férias.

- É...tomei, só espero que sejam as certas...

- Confie em você Harry. Eu confio e sempre confiei... – o diretor falou fazendo com que o coração de Harry se apertasse um pouco mais.

- Eu também. - Harry escutou a namorada sussurrar em seu ouvido, no que o diretor piscou para ela.

Sentaram-se e aguardaram para que todos se acomodassem. Além dos Weasley's, Tonks e Remus, Moddy, Shackelbolt, estavam presentes os mais velhos membros da Ordem, e alguns professores de Hogwarts que estavam dispostos a ajudar para que a escola fosse reaberta: Hagrid, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Slughorn, Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey e Profª Sprout.

Remus começou a reunião, falando da importância em aumentar as forças da Ordem, recrutando novos membros e ensinando os mais jovens a se defenderem. Explicou a todos que Dumbledore havia dito em documento que deixava as decisões sobre a Ordem nas mãos de Harry, fato que arrancou muxoxos da Sra Weasley e um olhar irritado da Profª McGonagoll, e que havia sido Harry quem tinha convocado a reunião, fazendo assim com que toda a atenção voltasse para o garoto.

- É...bem...boa tarde a todos. – ele disse se esforçando ao máximo em se acalmar. – Antes de qualquer coisa, agradeço a confiança do diretor em mim – disse olhando para o quadro que apenas piscou-lhe em resposta - Mas creio que as decisões em relação à Ordem devam ser tomadas por todos nós. A sede será comandada por Remus Lupin, como já ficou claro a todos e creio que ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho por aqui. – constatou no que todos concordaram.

– Eu, Ron e Hermione, temos um assunto um pouco delicado para dividir com vocês, e peço que nos ouçam com muita atenção. – e assim, eles despejaram todas as informações que tinham sobre os horcruxes, os possíveis objetos usados para produzi-los e o mais difícil, suas supostas localizações. – não deram muitos detalhes, como Hermione havia sugerido e todos escutaram sem interrompê-los uma única vez. Então, quando finalmente terminaram as explicações, um silêncio incomodo se instalou na sala, até que McGonagoll, que desde o começo da narração se revezava em observar os garotos e o retrato do diretor, resolver se pronunciar.

- Era isso que vocês estavam fazendo naquela noite, não é? – ela perguntou, mas para espanto de todos, ela encarava o quadro e não os garotos.

- Sim minha cara Minerva, sim. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

- E você não tinha a menor intenção de me comunicar que estava levando o garoto para caçar essas coisas? – ela perguntou novamente, esquecendo-se que estava em meio à pelo menos 30 pessoas.

- Não, não tinha. – ele respondeu, soltando um longo suspiro – Eu o fiz prometer que não tentaria nada tolo e ele cumpriu, ou pelo menos tentou.

Nessa hora, o estômago de Harry se comprimiu e seus olhos marejaram. Dumbledore havia o impedido de salvá-lo, forçando-o a cumprir o prometido.

- Porque não me disse Alvo? Eu poderia ter ajudado, eu poderia ter ido com você, no lugar do garoto. Você não tinha o direito de submetê-lo a isso, ele já tem tanta coisa para se preocupar, e isso... isso é muito cruel... – e todos se espantaram, pois a imagem imponente de Minerva McGonagoll se desmanchou em lágrimas.

- Minerva, ele precisava saber com o que ia ter que lidar, ele precisava entender o quão vil um bruxo pode ser para conquistar o que quer...

- Você não entende, não é Alvo. Eu prometi...eu jurei... – ela disse aos prantos, sendo amparada por Molly – Eu prometi a menina que nada de mal aconteceria a ele, e desde que o reintegramos ao mundo bruxo, ele vem passando por provação atrás de provação... você não tinha o direito de colocar mais isso sobre sua responsabilidade.

- É o destino dele Minerva, tente entender. – Dumbledore tentou mais uma vez, com o ar cansado.

- Não, não é...o destino dele é casar com uma bela mulher, me dar bisnetos e ser feliz em paz, esse é o destino dele. – ela gritou em resposta. Sem se dar conta das palavras que tinha acabado de dizer.

_Bisnetos?_

Essa palavra soou como um alarme na cabeça de Harry

- Como assim_ bisnetos_? – foi à primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca, no mesmo momento em que os mais velhos abaixavam a cabeça derrotados e Minerva arregalava os olhos, percebendo o que acabara de fazer.

Mas antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita, Lupin interrompeu a reunião pedindo a todos que fossem para a copa tomar um café, ficando apenas McGonagoll, Harry e Gina que foi impedida por Harry de sair.

- Professora, a senhora disse bisnetos? – Harry tentou mais uma vez, com a voz tremula. Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas recompondo-se, levantou de onde estava colocando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Harry.

- Não Harry, eu não sou sua avó...pelo menos não de sangue. – ela suspirou, olhou mais uma vez para o quadro do diretor que sorriu em apoio – Eu era madrinha do seu pai, madrinha de casamento de seus pais e...sou sua madrinha. – ela disse esperando pela explosão do garoto.

_Madrinha. _

Sua professora de transfiguração era sua madrinha. Como? Quando? Quer dizer, porque nunca soube disso??? Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, eram tantas perguntas não sabia nem o que dizer, há uns minutos atrás estava furioso por estarem falando dele como se ele fosse uma criança e não soubesse se defender, e agora descobria que sua professora de transfiguração que o acompanhava desde os onze anos, era sua madrinha, era o mais próximo de uma família que ele poderia ter.

- Porque nunca disse nada? – ele murmurou, fazendo um esforço descomunal para que aquelas palavras saíssem de sua garganta.

- É muito mais complicado do que você pode imaginar, Harry – ela respondeu arrasada pelo estado do garoto.

- Pois tente nos explicar professora, estamos aqui para tentar entender. – a ruiva se interpôs, vendo que o namorado não conseguiria mais falar.

- Quando você nasceu, seus avós já tinham falecido e eu fazia meio que o papel de mãe para o Thiago, ajudei a Lilian durante a gravidez e me sentia responsável por vocês. Quando soubemos da profecia, eles decidiram que eu seria sua madrinha junto com Sirius, o Thiago costumava dizer que tudo de errado que o Sirius te ensinasse eu teria que corrigir - disse sorrindo com a lembrança – No dia do ataque eu tinha saído a poucos minutos da casa de vocês, iria me encontrar com Dumbledore e depois voltaria para ficar com você enquanto seus pais fossem receber instruções na Ordem. Estávamos juntos quando soubemos do ataque e...eu não pude fazer nada para impedir. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de água.

- Você não poderia ter feito nada Minerva. – Dumbledore lembrou-a.

- É madrinha, a senhora não poderia ter impedido...a culpa foi minha – uma voz rouca se pronunciou pela primeira vez, assustando a todos e fazendo um sorriso aparecer nos lábios do diretor.

- Sirius!!! Ah meu filho, não diga bobagens – Minerva disse entre lagrimas, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Madrinha? Você é madrinha dele também? – a ruiva perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão do namorado apertar ainda mais a sua.

- Olá Harry, como você está? – Sirius se dirigiu ao afilhado de forma carinhosa.

Harry, não sabia o que fazer com tantos sentimentos conflitantes, tinha vontade de gritar todas as injustiças de o privarem do contato familiar que poderia ter desfrutado, se de repente tivesse sido criado pela madrinha. E ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por estar conseguindo conversar com três pessoas que eram sua família, apesar de duas delas já estarem mortas. Ficou um tempo de cabeça baixa, tentando controlar a respiração e colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Estou bem Sirius, apesar de não saber muito bem o que está acontecendo agora. - disse fitando o padrinho. – Senti sua falta.

- Vejo que você ganhou o coração da ruiva, eu ficava me perguntando quando você ia deixar de ser tão tapado e perceber que um Potter que se preze tem sempre uma ruiva teimosa por perto.

- É eu demorei, mas enxerguei... - ele respondeu sorrindo e piscando para a namorada. – Mas então, a senhora também é madrinha do Sirius? – ele perguntou para a madrinha, um pouco mais leve.

- Não, eu que tinha inveja do seu pai e chamava seus avós de pai e mãe e a Minerva de madrinha. – Sirius respondeu divertido.

- E eu sempre gostei, querido. – a professora respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu sei que vocês têm muito que conversar, mas acho que o Harry está esperando por algumas explicações – interrompeu o diretor.

- Bem, onde estávamos...a sim, o ataque. Assim que soubemos, fomos todos para lá, e encontramos tudo destruído. Dumbledore pediu para que Hagrid te tirasse de lá no mesmo instante em que Sirius chegava de moto e corria para ver seus pais, pouco se importando se estávamos lá ou não. Na ocasião ele já sabia da traição de Petigrew por Belatrix que fez questão de lhe contar pessoalmente e sem dizer nada para nós, o que foi um erro, ele ofereceu a moto para que Hagrid te levasse para algum lugar seguro e aparatou. Depois disso, ele foi preso e decidimos que seria mais seguro que você fosse para a casa de sua única parente de sangue viva.

– Eu me transformava e fazia vigília na porta daquela família trouxa todos os dias e até cheguei a brincar com você quando você era criança, eu era um dos gatos de Arabela, por isso ela te chamava para ir a casa dela sempre que podia. Eu não podia te levar para ficar comigo, não seria seguro, mas muitas vezes tive vontade de te tirar de lá.

- E porque não me contou quando eu fui pra Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou fazendo um esforço descomunal para não soar rude.

- Foi um erro, eu sei. Mas como eu chegaria pra você, um garoto assustado de 11 anos, que passara o diabo na casa dos tios e que ainda precisaria voltar para lá todos os verões, e diria "Olá eu sou Minerva McGonagoll, sua madrinha, mas que não posso ficar com você, pois não é seguro". Eu não teria como te explicar, não naquele momento, e com o passar dos anos, nós percebemos que você era muito parecido com o seu pai, e se eu dissesse alguma coisa, você iria se revoltar ainda mais e faria o inferno para que eu o levasse a morar comigo. Não que eu não quisesse, era o que eu mais queria, mas mesmo depois de "morto", Voldemort continuava atrás de você, bem debaixo dos nossos olhos, e nós achamos melhor que você continuasse indo para a casa dos seus tios. Quando soube da sua amizade com os Weasley's, meu coração se aliviou um pouco, pois Molly iria com certeza fazer de tudo para que você se sentisse bem e nós duas atormentávamos o Alvo a deixar que você fosse o mais rápido possível para A'Toca.

- Quando Sirius voltou, eu pensei que enfim as coisas iriam melhorar, e que eu poderia junto dele, acabar de te criar. Mas então aconteceu tudo aquilo no Torneio, e mais uma vez achamos melhor que você continuasse onde estava. Depois veio a batalha no Ministério e nós perdemos Sirius...não queria que isso acontecesse com você e era exatamente para onde as coisas estavam se guiando. Você soube da profecia e explodiu o escritório do diretor. Quando te vi daquele jeito não soube o que fazer, achei que você não ia conseguir se recuperar, e decidi que se um dia isso tudo acabasse, eu lhe contaria e pagaria para ver a sua reação.

- Acredite Harry, eu posso ter sido covarde, mas eu não conseguiria dizer não a você e eu teria que fazer isso na maior parte do tempo. Seu pai e essa peste – disse apontando para Sirius, que sorria marotamente – Conseguiam me convencer o tempo todo, e o que estava em jogo não eram seus caprichos, e sim a sua vida. Por isso, me perdoe. – ela disse soltando um longo suspiro e debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

O que dizer? O que pensar? Harry não soube em que momento começou a chorar, mas o fazia e há algum tempo. Estava com o olhar perdido e tentava a todo custo entender as razões da mulher a sua frente ter feito tudo aquilo. Ela fez a mesma coisa que Dumbledore, o privou de informações para protegê-lo.

Até que ponto isso era errado?

Ele tinha uma madrinha esse tempo todo, e não sabia, mas se soubesse o que ele teria feito?

Ele não conseguiria dizer nada a esse respeito, naquele momento, precisava pensar e tentar absorver todas essas informações, pois desconfiava que tinha muito mais a ser dito. Viu quando Gina conjurou dois copos de água, oferecendo um para McGonagoll e o outro colocou a sua frente antes de carinhosamente passar a mão sobre seu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que caiam.

- Meu amor, beba um pouco de água e tente se acalmar. Você não precisa resolver nada agora, e acho que os outros não se incomodariam se você fosse se deitar um pouco, o que acha? – ela disse perguntando silenciosamente a professora se havia algum problema.

Harry, pegou o copo de água e bebeu um gole. Respirou fundo e levantou o rosto, encarando a madrinha.

- Tudo bem se nós conversarmos depois? Eu não estou conseguindo agora. – perguntou quase num murmuro.

- Oh querido, claro que sim. Suba e descanse, quando se sentir pronto é só me procurar. – ela sorriu triste para o garoto – Mas Harry eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu sempre te amei como se fosse realmente meu neto. – ele apenas assentiu e puxando a namora pela mão saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Quando saíram pela porta, Ron e Hermione estavam aflitos esperando por eles, mas antes que começassem o bombardeio de perguntas, Gina pediu para que não o fizessem naquele minuto e pediu para que avisassem aos outros que eles não voltariam para a reunião. Mesmo contrariados, eles deixaram pra depois e seguiram para a copa.

A reunião continuou sem eles, mas a atenção de alguns já não estava somente no que era dito naquela sala. Rony e Hermione, tentaram esclarecer quase todas as dúvidas da melhor maneira possível, e contaram com a ajuda de Dumbledore e Slughorn, esclarecendo alguns pontos. Mas Lupin resolveu dar a reunião como encerrada e marcar uma para o dia seguinte. O que foi aceito por todos.

* * *

Enquanto estavam na copa o Sr e a Sra Weasley junto com Lupin deram uma versão resumida da estória deixando todos atônitos.

- Porque tudo tem que acontecer com ele? Não é possível, deve ser alguma maldição...- Ron resmungou enquanto amparava Hermione que caiu no choro, aflita pela reação de Harry.

- Ele vai enlouquecer Ron...ele vai enlouquecer. – a garota resmungava abraçada ao namorado.

- Fiquem calmos, o Harry vai precisar de vocês calmos, ok. – Lupin falou tentando acalma-los.

- É, a Gina ta lá com ele, vai ficar tudo bem, vocês vão ver. – Carlinhos disse enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do irmão caçula.

* * *

Subiram para o quarto de Harry em silêncio, chegando ao quarto Gina ajudou-o a tirar os sapatos e a jaqueta e fez com que ele se deitasse na cama, mas quando fez menção de sair ele puxou-a para junto de si.

- Fica comigo...eu preciso de você...- ele murmurou assim que colocou-a deitada sobre seu peito. Gina não disse nada, apenas beijou-lhe a palma da mão e deixou-se ser abraçada por ele.

Permaneceram assim durante um bom tempo, nenhum dos dois dormiu e Harry fazia o possível para se controlar e colocar as idéias em ordem, e chegar a alguma conclusão...

- O que você acha de tudo isso? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Se eu te disser que entendo um pouco as atitudes dela você vai achar estranho? – houve um silêncio incomodo em que Gina levantou o olhar para ver as reações do namorado.

- Eu era tão descontrolado assim?

- Pensa assim...você não tinha maturidade o suficiente para aceitar as coisas, e você realmente ia fazer todas aquelas coisas que ela disse que você ia fazer...você é meio cabeça-dura, meu amor...você explodiu a sala do diretor. Não ia adiantar muito ela te contar e você ter que continuar na casa dos seus tios...você não ia aceitar isso e era capaz de brigar com a sua madrinha por causa disso, alias, eu acho que você ia brigar com todo mundo por causa disso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, quer dizer, eu sei o que fazer, mas não sei...eu não posso simplesmente aceitar e fazer de conta que já sei disso a anos e está tudo bem...

- Ninguém espera que você faça isso Harry, afinal de conta você é um Potter e a ruiva ai tem razão...um perfeito cabeça-dura – Sirius que a algum tempo observava o casal resolveu se pronunciar, fazendo-os sentar na cama e procurar de onde vinha a voz. – A Minerva sabe que não vai ser fácil assim, aliás todos nós sabemos.

- Eu ainda acho que vocês deviam ter me contado antes, mas acho que entendo o porquê de não faze-lo.- murmurou amuado fazendo o retrato do padrinho rir abertamente.

- Ela sofreu muito por você esse tempo todo...fazer o papel de anjo da guarda para os Potter é uma missão quase impossível, você deveria saber disso. Eu e seu pai deixamos ela com boa parte daqueles cabelos brancos, mas tenho certeza de que todo o restante foi você e ela realmente era incapaz de dizer não a nós, dava até dó Harry, ninguém resistia a nossa cara de cachorro pidão, mas com ela a gente abusava. Até relaxar detenção ela já relaxou pra gente, quer dizer, ao invés de limpar o banheiro dos monitores ela fez a gente ficar fazendo nossos deveres acumulados na sala dela...ela não fez por mal Harry.- ele disse por fim em um tom mais brando.

- Eu realmente não acho que ela tenha feito por mal, mas entenda Sirius...é muita informação...eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar...colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Ok, então vou acalmá-los lá embaixo e dizer que vocês não descem mais hoje. Se quiserem alguma coisa pra comer, chamem o Dobby, eu volto aqui mais tarde.

- Não Sirius!!! A minha mãe vai me matar se você disser que eu vou passar a noite aqui com o Harry – Gina disse apreensiva, não que ela não quisesse, mas todos os irmãos estavam na casa além de seus pais.

- Deixa comigo foguinho, eu falo que vou ficar de olho e que o Harry ta precisando muiito de você – e ele saiu dando uma piscadela marota pro afilhado.

Os dois riram e se aconchegaram mais um ao outro, Harry estava encostado na cabeceira da cama e Gina estava entre suas pernas com as costas sobre o peito do garoto que lhe abraçava possessivamente.

- Eu to precisando muito de você mesmo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota provocando uma onda de arrepios que não passou despercebida por ele.

- Eu sei que está – ela respondeu em um suspiro – Quer conversar? –ela disse brincando com os dedos do namorado que estavam pousados em sua barriga.

- Acho que não – ele respondeu entretido em uma mecha do cabelo ruivo sobre seu peito.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? Faz tempo que a gente comeu, eu acho que estou com um pouco de fome.

- Pode ser. – estranhando a forma monossilábica que o namorado se comunicava, ela resolveu se virar para encará-lo e viu que ele estava com um ar sereno, mas longe, muito longe dali.

- Vou pedir alguma coisa pra comer. Porque você não vai tomar um banho enquanto isso? Ajuda a esfriar a cabeça.

- É acho que sim...mas você vai ficar aqui e me esperar, né?

- Eu estava pensando em ir pro meu quarto e tomar um banho também, e falar com o Ron e a Mione, eles devem estar preocupados...

- Não. Peça para o Dobby pegar roupa pra você e tome banho aqui...eu não quero...eu quero que você fique aqui comigo...por favor...depois a gente chama o Ron e a Mione, mas só depois... – ele disse isso em um sussurro sentido, que apertou o coração da ruiva.

- Tudo bem...tudo bem, calma meu amor...eu vou até meu quarto enquanto você toma banho, pego minhas coisa e volto pra cá. Eu vou preparar um banho de banheira pra você, o que você acha? Vai te ajudar a relaxar você vai ver.

Gina foi ate o banheiro e preparou a banheira, tomando cuidado em colocar sais de banho relaxantes, o cheiro era realmente bom e ela tinha certeza de que ia ajudar, quando saiu do banheiro encontrou Harry na mesma posição que ela havia deixado, sentado na cama com o olhar vago, e isso fez com que ela se sentisse muito mais aflita do que antes. Que droga! Tudo tinha que acontecer com ele?

- Venha Harry, o seu banho está pronto. Vou chamar o Dobby, você quer alguma coisa em especial?

- Não, o que você pedir está bom...

- Então venha, e não precisa ter pressa...aproveite o seu banho – ela disse puxando-o pela mão pra dentro do banheiro, deu um beijo no namorado e virou-se para sair, mas Harry puxou-a de volta e abraçou-a com tanta urgência que Gina até se alarmou.

- Eu te amo muito...obrigado – ele sussurrou e beijou-a como se fosse perde-la em algum momento. Gina sorriu ainda com os lábios colados ao do namorado. Após alguns minutos eles se desgrudaram e ela sorrindo apenas disse que já voltava.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e chamou por Dobby, pedindo uma comida leve, suco de abóbora e chocolate, que Harry adorava. Pediu também para que Dobby falasse com Molly e pedisse uma poção relaxante para ajudar o namorado. Dobby atendeu a todos os pedidos exageradamente e arrumou ainda uma pequena mesa para duas pessoas na ante-salado quarto de Harry enquanto Gina ia até seu quarto pegar uma troca de roupa e suas coisas para o banho. Quando voltou, o namorado ainda não tinha saído do banho e Dobby estava acabando de arrumar algumas flores na mesa, enquanto discutia alguma coisa com o quadro de Sirius.

- O que aconteceu?

- Oh senhorita, Dobby trouxe tudo o que a senhorita pediu para meu mestre Harry Potter, mas mestre Sirius insiste para que eu entre no banheiro e espie o mestre Harry, mas Dobby não pode espiar o mestre. É muito feio espiar o mestre, Dobby não pode fazer isso.

Enquanto Dobby falava, Sirius girava os olhos exasperado e Gina ia aliviando a expressão em seu rosto, até que por fim sorriu e afagou as orelhas do elfo.

- Não se preocupe Dobby, eu mesma vou ver como ele está – e se dirigiu para a porta do banheiro – Harry? Está tudo bem? – esperou por alguns minutos e não obteve resposta. – Harry? Posso entrar?- não obteve resposta novamente, olhou para Sirius e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando para que ela entrasse.

Levou a mão à maçaneta um pouco temerosa do que poderia encontrar, bom na pior das hipóteses, ela veria ele nu...não que isso fosse ruim, mas com platéia, era realmente embaraçoso.

Ao abrir a porta foi presenteada com uma bela visão de seu amado adormecido com a cabeça apoiada em uma toalha enrolada à borda da banheira. Parecia um anjo, tão tranqüilo e tão absurdamente belo. Estava coberto de espuma até a altura do peito que subia e descia em movimentos lentos. Sorriu e voltou alguns passos apenas para dizer a Dobby e Sirius que ele havia adormecido.

Entrou no banheiro tomando o cuidado de encostar a porta atrás de si, sentou na borda da banheira e ficou admirando cada detalhe daquele rosto lindo. Ajeitou a franja que caia sobre os olhos fechados e sem conseguir se controlar, roçou os lábios ao do namorado que abriu os olhos ao sentir a suavidade do toque. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sorriu ao se dar conta da situação, ela sorriu de volta e continuou brincando com os lábios do namorado por algum tempo.

- Você adormeceu... – ela sussurrou acariciando o rosto dele com a pontinha do nariz

- Foi...

- Parece um anjo...tão lindo...

- Eu gostaria muito que você pudesse entrar aqui comigo...

- Eu também...mas acho melhor não...o Dobby e o Sirius estão lá fora esperando por nós...

- Humm...que pena...eu realmente gostaria disso – e sem esperar pela resposta substituiu a caricia de lábios por um beijo avassalador, que por muito pouco não fez com que a ruiva mudasse de idéia e entrasse dentro daquela banheira no mesmo instante. _"Incrível como esse garoto consegue ser persuasivo quando quer."_

- Harry...- ela sussurrou quase sem força – É melhor eu ir...pra você...poder se vestir...

- Espera...mais um pouquinho...

- Se...eu esperar mais um pouquinho...eu vou acabar...entrando ai com você...

- É...essa...a idéia...

- Não...Harry...não faz isso comigo...eu preciso...você precisa se vestir... humm... – ela resmungou ao mesmo tempo em que ele levantava uma das mãos que estava dentro da água e enlaçava sua nuca para aprofundar novamente o beijo e se assegurar de que ela não iria a lugar algum. Mas como tudo que é bom dura incrivelmente pouco, Dobby, a mando de Sirius bateu na porta, interrompendo o beijo para alívio da ruiva e frustração do moreno.

Sirius gargalhou ao ver a cara da garota assim que ela saiu do banheiro.

- Vai me azarar ou agradecer por ter interrompido a "conversa" de vocês?

- Agradecer...seu afilhado sabe mesmo como conseguir o que quer...por Merlim!!!

- Esse é o pequeno Pontas!!! – Sirius respondeu só sorrisos, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry saia do banheiro acompanhado de Dobby, que estava preparando o banho da ruiva a pedido de Harry.

- Qual o assunto? – ele perguntou ao ver a vermelhidão no rosto da namorada e se aproximando para abraçá-la. Sirius alargou ainda mais o sorriso, mas Gina se antecipou a ele na resposta.

- Nada não...eu vou tomar o meu banho. – ela respondeu sem encarar o namorado – Eu separei a sua roupa Harry, está em cima da cama – e se trancou no banheiro tentando a todo custo tirar aquela imagem de Harry apenas com a toalha amarrada na cintura...não que ela já não tivesse visto antes, mas só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se eles não fossem interrompidos...aff...dava um calor_..."banho frio...eu preciso de um banho frio...ele ainda me mata...escuta o que eu estou dizendo"_ – ela resmungou antes de mergulhar na banheira.

* * *

_**N/A – Eu sei, eu sei...(abaixa a cabeça e se rende à avalanche de reclamações pela demora)...me desculpem...**_

_**Pensem assim: o Cap. 10 já saiu...agora é só esperar pelo 11!!!! **_

_**Não funcionou!!! Ouchh!!!! Tentarei ser mais rápida...prometo.**_

_**Ok, quero opiniões sinceras sobre o capítulo, deixem o rancor de lado e me ajudem com o meu filhote.**_

_**Agradeço imensamente pela paciência de todos e aos reviews de Mimi Potter, Raquel, Lívia, Nimue25, Alessandra e às minhas irmãzinhas que estão sempre me apoiando, Pri, Geo, Arinha, Lívinha (gama) e a Sil17. A opinião de vocês é sempre muito importante.**_

_**Obrigado **_

_**Bjs a todos e até mais.**_


	12. Visitante Inesperado

"_banho frio...eu preciso de um banho frio...ele ainda me mata...escuta o que eu estou dizendo"_ – ela resmungou antes de mergulhar na banheira.

**Cap 11**

"**Visitante inesperado"**

Já passava das 20h e Lupin quase teve que amarrar uma Molly Weasley não muito convencida de que estivesse tudo sob controle em um dos quartos no terceiro andar da mansão. Ela já tinha interrogado Dobby e o retrato de Sirius não tinha ajudado muito dizendo que eles estavam relaxando e aproveitando que estavam juntos e sozinhos, isso gerou uma onda de protestos de todos os ruivos da casa, mas depois de deixá-los sofrendo por alguns minutos, ele garantiu que o casal tinha comido e depois de tomar a poção Harry dormiu sendo acompanhado por Gina um tempo depois.

Na mansão estavam os Weasley´s e agregados, Tonks, Lupin e a professora Mc Gonagoll.

O casal Weasley, a professora, Tonks e Lupin, foram acomodados no segundo andar que tinha 6 suítes, no terceiro andar estavam Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, os gêmeos nos quartos conjugados do final do corredor e mais duas suítes menores que ficariam Neville e Luna assim que chegassem, e no quarto andar Carlinhos e Ara, que ficaram no mesmo quarto apesar dos protestos da matriarca, Gui e Fleur e nos outros 2 andares superiores os quartos simples para eventuais pernoites dos outros integrantes da Ordem.

Após a reunião os gêmeos foram para o beco diagonal dar uma olhada na loja e fechar o apartamento reforçando a proteção e bloqueando a rede de flu, enquanto Carlinhos e Gui faziam o mesmo na A'Toca, sendo que lá eles tinham que colocar feitiços para que pensassem que tinha gente em casa, caso a casa estivesse sendo vigiada. Teriam que fazer isso durante todos os dias que ficassem fora. Já que a reunião seria retomada no dia seguinte e depois que tiveram conhecimento do "problema", não sabiam quanto tempo a estadia na Mansão Black iria demorar.

* * *

Ron resolveu levar Hermione para descansar um pouco, já que a garota tinha chorado muito e estava realmente preocupada com a reação de Harry.

Ele também estava, mas sabia que a irmã ajudaria muito e estava convencido que o amigo realmente havia mudado e provavelmente aceitaria as coisas com um pouco mais de facilidade, e ele realmente torcia por isso, afinal de contas Harry teria alguém para ele, uma pessoa que poderia dizer que era da família. Estava deitado na cama da namorada com esta dormindo sobre seu peito, nem tinha se importado com o fato de sua mãe reclamar por estarem no mesmo quarto, Mione precisava dele e ele não sairia dali por nada.

Estava distraidamente mexendo nos cachos da namorada, quando sentiu que essa despertava.

- Oi.

- Oi Ron, o Harry já deu alguma notícia? – a morena perguntou assim que se incorporou um pouco, ficando cara a cara com o namorado.

- Não, o Sirius avisou que eles estão descansando, provavelmente dormindo. O Harry tomou a poção, então acho que só poderemos falar com ele amanhã. E duvido que a Gina saia do lado dele até isso acontecer.

- Eu tenho medo da reação dele Ron, muito medo. – ela disse com a voz embargada e afundando o rosto no pescoço do namorado em procura de aconchego, que recebeu instantaneamente.

- Vai dar tudo certo...você vai ver. – ele disse acariciando as costas da namorada – O que você acha da gente tomar um banho e descer pra comer alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que tomar banho tudo bem, mas acho que não quero descer, a gente poderia pedir ao Dobby para que trouxesse alguma coisa. – diante da cara de incredibilidade do namorado, ela logo agregou – A gente pede "por favor" e acho que ele não se importaria... – mas foi calada por um beijo.

- Você é adorável, sabia? – e riu do tom avermelhado que surgiu nas bochechas da garota - Eu estava pensando...porque a gente não toma um banho de banheira juntos...você pode por o seu biquíni se quiser...é só pra relaxar...- ele estava tão vermelho enquanto soltava essas palavras que Hermione até se esqueceu do embaraço e rio da vergonha do namorado.

- Eu simplesmente amaria, mas tenho uma leve desconfiança de que sua mãe vai aparecer por aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde...vamos deixar pra outro dia...pelo jeito ainda vamos ficar uns dias por aqui...é melhor não arriscar assim, logo de cara...

- Ok...dessa vez eu deixo passar – ele disse fazendo um enorme bico, que foi desfeito rapidamente pelos lábios da namorada.

Assim que chamaram Dobby, ficaram sabendo que a Mansão estava quase deserta, na verdade o que mais importou na informação foi que o Sr. e a Sra Weasley tinham saído e voltariam tarde, para a alegria de Ron que viu seus planos se concretizando.

- Dobby, você poderia fazer um favor para mim? – o ruivo perguntou como quem não quer nada e longe dos ouvidos da namorada que escolheu essa hora para fazer só Merlim sabe o que no banheiro.

- Claro mestre, Dobby ficaria encantando em ajudar, senhor – o elfo respondeu pulando de alegria.

- Você poderia nos avisar se por um acaso a minha mãe subir para cá? – perguntou como quem não quer nada - Só por precaução sabe, ela pode não gostar de ver a gente sozinhos aqui no quarto... – o elfo sorriu de lado, ou pelo menos tentou, e com os olhos brilhantes assentiu.

- Se a senhora sua mãe subir para esse andar, Dobby vem avisar o jovem amo. E não se preocupe que Dobby só aparecera rapidinho e de costas para não ser indelicado... – e com uma grande reverencia e os olhos brilhantes o elfo desapareceu deixando um Rony um pouco envergonhado do elfo ter entendido suas intenções.

Enquanto Hermione pedia alguma coisa pra eles comerem Ron foi até seu quarto pegar uma troca de roupa. Voltou para o quarto da namorada e encontrou-o vazio com a porta do banheiro encostada.

- Mione?

- Me dá um minuto Ron... – e ele sentou-se na cama para esperar.

E então como em câmera lenta ele viu ela saindo do banheiro com aquele mesmo biquíni do dia do lago e seus olhos azuis faiscaram com a imagem.

- Eu estava preparando a banheira...vamos? – e estendeu a mão em convite para que ele a acompanhasse...Sem piscar uma só vez, ele agarrou a mão da namorada como se estivesse com medo de que ela fugisse e entraram no banheiro.

- Vá se arrumando para entrar que eu já volto – e sem dizer mais nada Mione voltou para o quarto, pegou sua varinha e lançou uma série de feitiços na porta do quarto... – Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas...

Assim que voltou para o banheiro, teve que se segurar na maçaneta da porta para não cair, nunca ia se acostumar com essa visão dos deuses que era Ronald só de sunga, no caso uma cueca boxer preta, o que piorava um pouco mais as coisas. Respirou fundo e entrou encostando a porta ao passar, mal teve tempo de falar alguma coisa e já foi abraçada e beijada da maneira mais passional que conhecia...a maneira Ronald Weasley de beijar...Não percebeu quando ele a pegou no colo e entrou na banheira colocando-a sentada de frente para ele sobre suas pernas, uma posição realmente tentadora para o clima extremamente sedutor que estavam.

- Ron...deveríamos estar tomando banho...- disse com a voz mole, efeito dos beijos que agora desciam por seu pescoço.

- Estamos tomando...estamos nessa banheira deliciosa e você está recebendo um tratamento vip das minhas mãos e da minha boca...- disse enquanto baixava as mãos pelas costas da namorada e descansava-as na lateral do bumbum, puxando-a para mais perto. E ela gemeu em seu ouvido ao sentir o quão excitado estava o namorado e isso fez com que se agarrasse mais a ele o contato ficou muito maior, fazendo com que ele gemesse também...

- Mione...- eles estavam com o corpo colado e movimentando-se um contra o outro. Isso estava indo longe demais e eles sabiam, mas não podiam fazer nada para parar, não nesse momento. Ron subiu uma de suas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos com uma pergunta muda, desfez o laço do biquíni, inclinou o corpo dela um pouco para trás e deslizou a mão das costas para a lateral do corpo da namorada e dali para um dos seios ainda cobertos pelo biquíni. Passou a ponta dos dedos por cima do tecido e sem desviar os olhos do que estava fazendo, começou a deslizar o tecido para cima.

Hermione não deixava de olhar as reações do namorado, ele a olhava com adoração...sabia que estavam indo longe demais, mas pra falar a verdade já não agüentava mais, queria sentir as mãos do namorado sobre seu corpo, queria sentir todo o corpo de Ron no seu...foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um beijo, mas não um beijo comum...Ron acabava de beijar um de seus seios, apenas um roçar de lábios, mas que teve um efeito devastador no pouco controle que ainda possuía... – Ron...- gemeu por fim, encorajando o ruivo a aprofundar as carícias.

Ele estava hipnotizado por aquele monte rosado de bico empinado, firme e delicado, desviou a atenção para o outro, que ainda se encontrava coberto pelo tecido do biquíni e delicadamente descobriu-o também, igual, perfeitamente igual, a única diferença era uma pinta acaramelada na lateral direita, próxima ao bico e foi ali onde depositou o primeiro beijo, e a resposta foi um gemido que apenas o estimulou a continuar com o que estava fazendo. Começou apenas distribuindo beijos leves nos dois, montes rosados evitando deliberadamente os bicos, fazendo com que Mione derretesse a cada segundo, mas quanto a vontade de aprofundar os beijos lhe venceu, foi que sentiu as mãos da namorada em seus cabelos puxando-os levemente enquanto ele abria a boca e abocanhava o bico do seio, massageando-o com a língua e se deliciando com a sensação.

Quando passou para o outro, sentiu quando Mione deslizava ainda mais o quadril de encontro ao seu e se encaixava perfeitamente a ele, mesmo com o biquíni e a boxer no caminho, era possível sentir a intimidade da namorada de encontro a sua e isso fez com que ele gemesse mais alto ainda com o bico rosado em sua boca. Empurrou o quadril para frente e levantou o rosto a tempo de ver a namorada fechar os olhos e suspirar, enquanto também empurrava seu quadril de encontro ao dele, a imagem era sensual ao extremo, ela estava com o rosto rosado, mordendo o lábio inferior, com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás. Ele não estava muito diferente e não estava agüentando mais de tanto tesão. Sem perder mais tempo, capturou gulosamente os lábios da namorada e entre suspiros e lamurias continuaram a friccionar seus corpos em perfeita sintonia, até que explodiram de prazer, um abraçado ao outro e ficaram assim até quase adormecer mal acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * *

Gina acompanhava a respiração tranqüila do namorado, enquanto mexia distraidamente em seus cabelos. Era maravilhoso vê-lo dormir, tão sereno e etéreo, parecendo um anjo...e mesmo assim com tantos problemas...Oh Merlim, quando isso tudo ia terminar? Era muita provação para uma pessoa só e o pior é que não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito para poupá-lo, já estava provado que isso era pior.

Harry sentindo o cheiro da namorada tão perto e o carinho em seus cabelos, despertou preguiçosamente e encontrou aquele olhar de adoração e preocupação. Piscou algumas vezes e focou a imagem de seu anjo ruivo, sua princesa, e sorriu, conseguindo assim voltar à atenção da ruiva pra si.

- Você não dormiu?

- Não, preferi ficar te olhando...é bom te olhar.

- Eu prefiro te olhar...mas gosto não se discuti – ele brincou sorrindo de lado, e arrancando uma gargalhada da namorada. – Deita aqui comigo, vem... – ela deslizou pela cama e Harry encaixou-a entre seus braços "de conchinha", e afundou seu rosto nos cabelos da namorada.

- Humm...é bom ficar assim com você...

- Eu sei. Pena que a gente não possa dormir assim todos os dias, acho que nunca mais teria pesadelos se tivesse você assim, só pra mim.

- Assim, só pra você? – ela perguntou girando um pouco o tronco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- É, podendo dormir abraçado, sentindo seu cheiro, sentindo seu corpo, escutando sua respiração...escutando você gemer...- essa última parte ele disse num sussurro antes de capturar os lábios da namorada com paixão e ternura. Mas em poucos minutos o beijo já havia se transformado e estava muito mais...quente, Harry se posicionou sobre a namorada e apoiado sobre o cotovelo, pressionou o corpo contra o de Gina que instintivamente afastou as pernas para que se encaixassem melhor, o que provocou um gemido urgente da garganta de Harry. Se beijaram e se sentiram até o ar faltar e Harry começar a espalhar beijos pelo pescoço de Gina que ofegou e arqueou o corpo, intensificando ainda mais o contato entre os corpos. Estranhamente estava ficando muito quente, o que fez com que Harry retirasse o moletom e a camiseta que estava usando e ajudando Gina a tirar o casaquinho que usava, ficando apenas com uma regatinha.

Gina ficou completamente hipnotizada pela imagem de Harry sem camisa...ela já tinha visto varias vezes, mas não conseguia se acostumar, _"e pensar que tudo isso é meu"_. Sem pensar muito já estava passando a ponta dos dedos pelos braços, ombros e peito do namorado, sem perder um só pedacinho daquele corpo dos deuses...

- Você é lindo sabia... – ela disse com voz rouca e umedecendo os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

- Como eu disse, gosto não se discuti – ele respondeu sussurrando sedutoramente enquanto se deitava novamente sobre a namorada e dava atenção especial ao seu pescoço e orelha - Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza...eu sou seu Gi, só seu – e beijou-a novamente, enquanto acariciava a lateral do corpo da namorada e chegava sutilmente aos seios da namorada, apenas delineando com a ponta do dedo o contorno do seio, arrancando suspiros e gemidos cada vez mais agitados da namorada.

- Harry...por favor...

- O que Gi...- ele se alarmou e retirou a mão rapidamente, já se preparando para levantar.

- Não...toque-os...eles ...eles são seus...eu quero que você me toque...– ela disse fazendo Harry ofegar. O modo como foi dito, com tanto amor, e desejo quase o enlouqueceu, e só piorou quando Gina pegou uma de suas mãos, beijou a palma e colocou-a sobre um dos seus seios. O mundo parou para os dois, era um toque sutil e carinhoso. Harry apenas tateava, hipnotizado pela sensação daquele toque, era tão macio, suave e perfeito. Piscou algumas vezes e desviou o olhar para o rosto de Gina e o que viu deixou sem fôlego, ela estava com os olhos semi-cerrados e mordia o lábio inferior, uma visão deliciosa.

Saindo do transe inicial, começou a explorar esse novo paraíso, afagou um e passou para o outro sempre concentrado nas reações da namorada, sentiu como os bicos endureciam e quase não acreditou no maravilhoso que era essa sensação, ela estava excitada por seu toque, ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Não agüentando mais se inclinou para beijá-la, um beijo cheio de desejo, que foi devolvido da mesma maneira.

- Eu te amo tanto Gin...você é tão...tão deliciosa que eu tenho vontade de te beijar e morder inteira... – ele sussurrou enquanto beijava-a.

- Eu... deixo você ...fazer isso ...quando quiser... - ela respondeu entre suspiros.

- Oh Merlim...como eu queria...mas serei um homem morto se tentar... – ela gargalhou com a resposta e ondulou o corpo provocando-o ainda mais. – Não me provoque Gi, estou no meu limite...quero te sentir, sentir seu gosto...sentir você... – e sem dizer mais beijou-a de maneira faminta sem em nenhum momento perder o contato com os seios da namorada. Muitos minutos depois eles deixaram de se beijar, mas Harry continuou acariciando-a como se de uma flor delicada se tratasse, os bicos enrijecidos e a pele do peito e pescoço arrepiada. Olhava para o formato, e contornava com a ponta do dedo indo de um para o outro, fazendo com que Gina suspirasse a cada segundo, não perdendo em nenhum momento as reações do namorado.

- Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu agüentarei sem ter você pra mim, mas vai valer tanto a pena à espera que temo explodir no dia que isso acontecer. – ele disse isso de modo tão sério que Gina não agüentou e começou a rir, rir não, gargalhar o que fez com que um sorriso se desenhasse nos lábios dele também. – O que eu disse de tão engraçado? – perguntou falsamente indignado e debruçando-se para roçar os lábios da namorado com os seus.

- Não...não foi o que você disse...mas do jeito que disse...você estava tão sério...tão compenetrado, parecia que estava falando de uma coisa muito, muito séria e de vida ou morte.

- Engraçadinha...mas é sério e é de vida ou morte...pensa assim...se eu fizer o que eu quero fazer agora, nesse momento...Voldemort vai parecer um maldito Lufa-lufa perto do que os seus irmãos vão fazer comigo – com esse comentário a ruiva já apertava a barriga de tanto que ria - Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que preciso sentir você pra continuar a viver... – ela ofegante parou de gargalhar e emoldurou o rosto de Harry com as mãos.

- Vamos fazer assim...todo dia eu dou um pouquinho de mim pra você...tipo um tratamento trouxa que ouvi a Mione falando, homeopático, um tratamento terapêutico feito em pequenas doses diárias. Assim eu me alimento de você e você de mim, sem perigo de assassinato. O que você acha?

- Eu acho que vou adorar fazer homeopatia de Gina Weasley, mas tenho uma leve desconfiança de que as doses diárias precisarão ser aumentadas durante o tratamento – disse sorrindo de lado e encostando sua testa na dela.

- Veremos Sr. Potter, veremos... – mas foram interrompidos por um pigarreio vindo da ante-sala, mas precisamente do quadro de Sirius. Harry levantou e foi de encontro ao quadro.

- Vejo que acordaram...tá com calor Harry? – Sirius perguntou dando uma risadinha sacana – Bom, deixa pra lá...Vim perguntar se vocês vão descer pra jantar ou querem que o Dobby traga alguma coisa? Tem um casal aqui em frente que optou pela segunda opção e sinceramente eu recomendaria essa também. Não tem quase ninguém em casa e os que estão comerão em seus quartos ou na biblioteca, que é o caso do Remus.

- Onde foi todo mundo? – Gina perguntou indo em direção a eles.

- Fred e Jorge estão na loja, Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos e Ara foram até a A'Toca, seus pais foram até a casa de uma de suas tias, Muriel acho, a Madrinha está com Remus e Tonks na biblioteca e o resto por aí.

- E o Ron e a Mione estão no quarto da Mione? – Harry perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- É, a Hermione estava um pouco nervosa e o Rony como um bom menino resolveu levá-la para descansar um pouco...e lá estão até então...

- Então acho que ficaremos por aqui mesmo...não estava mesmo pensando em descer até amanhã...

- Chamem o Dobby e peçam a comida, não volto mais aqui hoje, vou importunar mais um pouco a Madrinha, pra matar a saudades, J U I Z O – e dando uma piscadela ele sumiu do retrato.

Harry abraçou a namorada e puxou-a de volta para cama, encostando a porta atrás de si. Deitaram-se de lado com ele abraçando-a por trás e descansando a cabeça sobre a dela no travesseiro. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que o estomago de Harry roncou e Gina girou no abraço sorrindo.

- Acho que você está com fome...

- Eu estou, mas estou com preguiça de pedir alguma coisa pra comer...

- Preguiça? Harry você está ficando muito preguiçoso... – beijou-o de leve – O que quer comer?

- Então, esse é o problema...não sei o que quero comer...quero chocolate, mas sei que você não vai deixar eu comer isso de janta, então não sei o que pedir...

- Realmente chocolate não é alimento, mas eu escolho alguma coisa bem gostosa e de sobremesa você pode comer quanto chocolate agüentar, combinado?

- Mais que combinado...- beijaram-se novamente e depois de mais um ronco da barriga de Harry, Gina achou melhor chamar Dobby.

* * *

Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e Ara tinham acabado de aparatar no jardim da A'Toca, quando uma sombra dentro da casa chamou a atenção dos irmãos. Gui indicou para que fossem para o galpão do pai onde poderiam ver o que fazer.

Chegando ao galpão Gui fez um feitiço de silêncio aproximou-se mais uma vez da porta e espiou pra ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa.

- Esses desgraçados conseguiram entrar em casa, não estou acreditando, depois de todos os feitiços de segurança que colocamos...- Gui sussurrou frustrado.

- Eles dever ter achado que iriam nos encontrar com a guarda baixa depois do casamento, Ara como era aquele feitiço que a gente usava para saber quantas pessoas tinham perto da jaula do dragão antes de estuporá-lo? – ela não respondeu de imediato, depois de uns segundos com os olhos fechados, passou a frente dos irmãos e apontou para a casa murmurando algumas palavras.

- Tem uma pessoa só na casa, mas precisamente no quarto do Harry – ela disse enquanto esquadrinhava a casa com a varinha.

- Fiquem aqui então enquanto eu e o Gui entramos, se demorarmos muito, faça o feitiço de novo para ver se chegou mais alguém e vão pedir ajuda – Carlinhos disse puxando-a e dando-llhe um beijo saiu do galpão acompanhado de Gui que havia feito a mesma coisa com a esposa.

Entraram pela porta dos fundos e fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, subiram para o quarto de Harry, encontraram a porta semicerrada e alcançaram ouvir uma voz conhecida resmungando desde dentro.

- Quem esse moleque está pensando que é para tomar o meu quarto, é um mentiroso aproveitador que fica se fazendo de coitadinho só para abusar dos meus pais, e vejo que está conseguindo...- eles viram quando Percy tentava a todo custo abrir o malão de Harry, sempre resmungando e maldizendo o garoto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Percy? – a voz grossa e forte de Carlinhos se fez ouvir, assustando o rapaz que caiu sentado na cama – Que eu saiba o casamento do Gui foi ontem e você não apareceu. Veio atrás de um pedaço de bolo de casamento? Por que se for isso, está procurando no lugar errado, aqui no quarto do Harry não tem nada pra você. – ele disse já de frente para o irmão que estava ficando tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

- Esse quarto é meu!!!

- Não, não é! Você perdeu o direito sobre ele quando deu as costas para a sua família Percy. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Gui, que não tinha entrado até àquela hora no quarto.

- Cadê a mamãe e o papai, eu vou falar com eles e vocês vão ver como esse quarto é meu e se esse moleque quiser dormir aqui na A'Toca, que durma no celeiro, que é o lugar dele – Gui ia protestar, mas Percy como bom orador que era não lhe deu tempo – Onde já se viu esse garoto podre de rico ficar abusando de uma família pobre como a nossa, tudo isso para não gastar a fortuna dele. E ainda colocando vocês todos em perigo, porque esse moleque é um a bomba relógio, a qualquer minuto Você-sabe-quem pode entrar por aquela porta e matar todo mundo como ele fez com os pais desse idiota. ELE já sabe onde o garoto-de-ouro se esconde, ELE já sabe que Harry Potter está aqui, e não dou nem um dia para ele estar aqui na A'Toca para pegá-lo. – dizia tudo com os olhos injetados e gesticulando freneticamente com as mãos, até que um soco no estomago o fez parar e cair novamente na cama.

- Seu imbecil, desde quando você se juntou a ELE? – Carlinhos urrava com a varinha apontada para a cara do irmão mais novo. – Fale seu maldito Comensal.

- Eu não sou um Comensal!!! – Percy gritou de volta – Eu apenas ouvi algumas pessoas falando disso no Ministério.

- Falando disso como se fala do tempo Percy? Conta outra...Eu não acredito que você vai dar mais esse desgosto para os nossos pais. – Gui falou passando a mão pelo rosto marcado por Fenrir.

- Eu não sou um Comensal...não ainda...- essa última parte saiu como um sussurro, mas foi ouvida perfeitamente pelos irmãos que o encararam ferozmente – Eu...me...convenceram a passar algumas informações para eles...esse...esse moleque não vai conseguir vencer o Lord e eu ...eu pensei que se estivesse como aliado, poderia salvar a pele de vocês, mas...mas...hoje ouvi eles falando de um ataque e sem que eles me vissem, ouvi que eles queriam atacar o esconderijo de Potter...e logo deduzi que esse infeliz estava aqui em casa...a última coisa que ouvi antes de aparatar para cá, era para que não deixassem ninguém escapar...que matassem todos e levassem apenas Potter para o Lord.

- Merlin Percy, você enlouqueceu? Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Como pode se juntar a eles, eu não entendo...o que passa pela sua cabeça? – Carlinhos indagou incrédulo.

- Eu não me conformo com essa situação que a gente vive nessa casa, falta tudo, é tudo de segunda mão...nós somos sangue-pura, não deveríamos viver assim, o papai fica com essa fixação por muggels e a nossa casa parece um galinhir...- e mais uma vez não conseguiu terminara frase, pois com um belo murro no nariz Gui derrubou-o no chão enquanto que Carlinhos com um simples _expeliarmus _fazia a varinha de Percy voar para suas mãos.

- Seus imbecis, devolvam a minha varinha!!! – o ruivo menor gritava enquanto tentava a todo custo parar o sangramento no nariz.

- Você não tem mais direita a nada Percy, de agora em diante você é um prisioneiro da Ordem e ficará sob nossa custódia até segunda ordem – dizendo isso, Gui amarrou o irmão e deixando Carlinhos como "companhia", foi até a lareira para se comunicar com Remus. Após contar brevemente os acontecimentos e agradecendo mentalmente por sua mãe não se encontrar na sede naquele momento, decidiram por levar Percy para Hogwart's e deixá-lo em uma das alas da masmorra e voltarem para sede o mais rápido possível...não era mais seguro ficar na A'Toca.

* * *

_**N/A – Espera!!! Espera!!!**_

_**Antes de me matarem, deixa eu me desculpar com vcs...DESCULPA, MIL DESCULPAS!!!!**_

_**Minha inspiração virou farinha nesses últimos tempos eu não estava conseguindo escrever nada que valesse a pena, mas acho que consegui alguma coisa...espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e tenham paciência para o próximo...**_

_**Obrigado a todos por lerem e comentarem a fic, em especial para: Mimi Potter, Sophia. DiLUA, Lívia, Beatriz, Ann Quillin, Patrícia Carvalho, Raquel e as minhas irmãzinhas queridas Nani Potter, Arinha, Livinha(gama), Sil 17 e Georgia.**_

_**Obrigado pelo carinho.**_

_**Bjs a todos e até mais.**_


End file.
